Entwining Plots
by AureliaMalfoy
Summary: Ginny and Draco both form plans that indirectly involve each other, Ginny ends up in Slytherin, but life isn't that smooth, as relationships always seem to be going wrong... a GWDM pairing with obstacles in the way other guys!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is my first attempt at a fan fic - please read and review as I have other chapters to add, but I would like to know whether they are welcome or not - so any criticisms welcome - just try to be nice please!

**Chapter 1 : Forming Plans**

In the midst of the hustle and bustle that usually occurs on the platform 9¾ of Kings Cross Station, a pair of silver eyes was solely focused on a lonely figure standing next to a clan of red-heads he had hated since he was born.

"Ron! Ron! You forgot your cloak! Harry dear, write if you need anything and send my love to Hermione. And if I hear that any of you are courting trouble I will not hesitate to send any howlers, whether they embarrass you or not! I hope I have made myself clear!"

"Bye, Mrs Weasley!" "Bye Mum!". Harry and Ron waved vigorously out the window whilst the Hogwarts Express started to leave pull away from the station. Neither of them noticed the tears running down a certain little Weasley.

Pulling the carriage doors open, Ginny ran along the corridor trying to find a free bathroom, in which to repair herself before anyone noticed. She couldn't believe she had thought things would change now that she had matured. Staring at her reflection, she examined herself thoroughly. She had grown her hair to just above waist length, and thank Merlin, she had been born with a deep blood red colour instead of the usual glaring orange her brothers had! The wavy locks accentuated her slim figure and her large brown eyes drew the attention away from her freckles. She knew she wasn't stunning but failed to understand why she wasn't noticed at all. _Circe! I have to get a grip on myself. You know Mum gets overexcited when Harry visits, she didn't forget you on purpose, and since when did you overindulge in tears!_

Sighing to herself, Ginny pulled out her standard black school robe and started to drag it on over her uniform, when she thought of something. Rummaging through her pockets for her wand, a plan had formulated in her mind.

_You would think the Golden Boy would notice a damsel in distress right next to him! It was the strangest thing to see the little Weaselette standing outside the Weasel mass gathering, since when was a Weasley abandoned by their family? Why would anyone want scar-head in their family more than that little one, a sister, Merlin, I always wanted one, what I could teach her! A mini Malfoy, both of with the strongest pureblood lineage... Now that father's out of the way and mother's already disposed of..._

Draco smirked, a plan had formulated in the back of his mind!

**Read and Review for other chapters to be uploaded!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I just realised how short that first chapter was, so I apologise to those who read it, and have decided that that really cannot be the first chapter of my fan fic, so we'll call it a prologue or something of the sort! However, I'm not that handy with a computer so I cannot change it on the website, but in your hearts you'll know! **_Oh and readers do you like their thoughts in italics or should it all be in third person? – I've tried to do this in this chapter._**

**Meagan Lapensee** - Thanks I hope you continue reading

**Padfoot in Purple** - i hope this is longer for you! and about the thoughts at the end that was just Draco's ponderings on his plan to adopt Ginny as his sister - strengthening the Malfoy name

**Scarab Dynasty** - Thanks for the review - whats IC?

Disclaimer: (forgot this last time) – I swear on my mind, body and soul that I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I J.K. Rowling, though in my daydreams I may be...

**Chapter 2: Shocking Appearances**

As the tables filled with food and Dumbledore finished his annual speech, Draco started to ponder on how to make his thoughts into actions. His gaze slid over to the Gryffindor table, he saw the Golden Trio at one end of the table, they were probably dreaming up of new ways to save the world. He almost snorted at the thought; of course Potter would try to think up a new Lord of all Evil in order to retain his fame, Voldemort wouldn't be enough, of course! Still smirking at the thought of the Scar-head and his minions attempting to save the world again, he noticed the little Weaselette hadn't arrived yet. There was only one seat left at the table which meant she was alone. Didn't she have any friends? None of them deserved her anyway; he could almost sense his future triumph in having the purest female under the name of Malfoy and him the purest male, then the Malfoy name will be the strongest in wizarding community with a culminating strength of blood, power and wealth.

"Draco, Draco! Where the hell are you?"

Draco slowly turned his head and his mouth started to form the infamous Malfoy smirk

"Zabini, how many times have I asked you to kindly refrain from shouting in my ear? You would think that someone would have taught you some manners, I know it's hard for you truly but do try to be civilised in public!"

"Shocked Draco, I am honestly shocked! I think that I at least deserve some type of emotion from you. That cold manner might help you with everyone else but as your best and might I dare to add only friend I think I should be privy to at least a few bouts of tears, don't you?"

Blaise Zabini, ran his fingers through his hair whilst trying to retain a hurt face for Draco's benefit, but as a perfectly shaped eyebrow over a cynical silver eye started to arch ever so slightly, Blaise's face cracked into a large grin. Both boys started to laugh, even though neither of them had said anything particularly funny! The Slytherins jaws slowly unhinged at the sight of Draco Malfoy laughing; he actually looked like he was enjoying himself! Draco glanced over at them and saw their shocked faces, resuming his normal blasé expression he glared at them coldly until they continued eating. Merlin, they were stupid, he sniggered, well they did have their uses, and the only reason why he was the Slytherin Prince was because of his chilling demeanour towards his housemates, causing them to spread the terror of his name. Almost becoming too lost in his thoughts, his mind acknowledged a hushed silence all around him. Shaking himself, he looked up to see the entire school staring towards the entrance of the Great Hall.

For Merlin's sake, pull yourself together, you wanted to do this didn't you? Come on Ginny, no wait Ginevra, yes from now on my name will be Ginevra, just hold year head up and smirk. Yes that's it a Malfoy smirk, it would be perfect, and wouldn't Ron have a fit!

Ginevra Aurelia Weasley leant against one of the huge wooden doors in the entrance of the Great Hall. She stood there for quite some time, letting the school take their fill while she decided her next move. Her plan was solidifying. It was such a brainwave when she had been in the bathroom. What better way to gain the Golden Trio's attention by allowing the entire school to alert them. To be honest they were so big-headed about their amazing coup on Voldemort and his cronies, she could see that they hadn't even noticed the whole school was silent and looking at her, not them, her! Ginevra released a silent sigh as she started to walk, no, strut, towards the Gryffindor table. That embroidery charm her mother had taught her really worked!

The silvery green hem of her robes caught the light as she walked across the hall, Draco choked back a laugh, how did she dare do such a thing? Sweet Merlin, what the hell happened to her? Draco's eyes followed the little Weasley's hips swaying from side to side as reached her seat. Well she could hardly be called little now, he thought, the Weaselette actually looked like she belonged to the sixth form and not a scared first year. Scanning her features he saw the light brown eyes subtly outlined with a chocolate brown giving the illusion of even bigger eyes than she had, a brief dusting of blush gave her a slightly flushed look, making even the most experienced man break down with wanting. Tearing away from his almost 'incestuous' assessment of her new look, he smirked as he saw every boys' eyes fixated on her. Well at least he didn't have to worry about having to cast a concealment charm, he couldn't believe he hadn't realised her potential before today, well she was a Weasley! What caused Draco's smirk to become a fully fledged grin was that she had chosen the Slytherin colours for the embroidery on her black school robes albeit unknowingly, but she suited them so well, that he wondered if he could get her house change too?

Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN - **hope you like this, my chapters seem to be getting longer and longer! i quite like this chapter but any responses are welcome - and i hope everything is clear!

**Purple - Punk** : Thanks for the review, I hope this update is soon enough!

**baseball2horse** : thanks also -i hopw you like my ginny and malfoy - to me they are the most complicated characters in the books!

**druccillamalfoyrox** : don't worry, i loved the review not at all like a first grade teacher!

**neveralone89** - i'm glad you liked it, hope you like where it ends up too- though it may be rather obvious!

**Chapter 3 – All is not as it seems**

"Ginny, um you look um"

"Did you know that in order to converse with a person, Colin, one must speak in full sentences and preferably in English, or is that too hard a concept for you to grasp?" sneered Ginevra.

"What, yes well I just um wanted to er say well that you look really nice!" Colin Creevey gabbled this out as fast as he could while standing over Ginevra's armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room. His embarrassment started to show as a tell-tale red blush crept over his face, ears and neck. Ginevra slowly swung her legs over the arm of the chair and stretched out slowly unwinding her body horizontally over the chair. Her eyes never left his face; hers were the only pair which didn't wander. The boys in the common room had been playing a competitive game of exploding snap when they had heard Colin's brave statement, but now as Ginevra relaxed with her hands behind her head, and her robes discarded, her school jumper had lifted slightly to show no shirt but a little glimpse of her exquisitely silky skin, sharp intakes of breath could be heard from all the male Gryffindors. The corner of her mouth lifted slightly, a husky drawl left her lips,

"Well, Colin, as much as I am glad about your statement, it was rather unnecessary since I wouldn't have left my room looking like this if I hadn't known I 'look really nice' as you so eloquently put it. But then of course, I should be honoured that you deigned to compliment me, you the God of Gryffindor actually spoke to me, I feel faint!" Bursting into laughter, she made her way through the room to the stairs leading to the Girls dorms. With one foot on the step, she suddenly twisted around and with the whole room's attention on her she said sharply "And if anyone calls me Ginny I will not hesitate to hex them, my name is Ginevra and you'd do well to remember that."

Flinging herself onto her bed, Ginevra drew her hangings around the bed and fastened them tightly and muttered under her breath "Silencio", and wept to her heart's content.

Draco laughed inwardly, the little Weasley had obviously formed her own plan but little did she know that he could be included in hers, and both of their plans could be fulfilled, but the question was how to go about it. The Weaselette wouldn't believe he had turned over a new leaf, which means he'd have to use the Malfoy charm to win over her. At least once he had her, he wouldn't have to tutor her in the art of being a Malfoy, she seemed to have perfected that overnight! That smirk had been priceless.

Grabbing his books, Draco walked down the steps to the dungeons, it was only Potions, so it didn't matter whether he was late or not, Snape knew he was too good for this moronic class. As he turned the corner, someone came barrelling around it, flying into him, if Draco hadn't reached out in time and held onto the rail he would have fell, and a Malfoy did not belong on the floor. Looking down he saw a heap of robes at his feet with masses of red hair protruding from the neck. Well someone seemed to like him today, this was perfect! Scattered around him were all her books and right next him was her wand. Draco smirked. Bending down he started to reach for her wand when he found himself staring into a pair of round chocolate brown eyes.

"I do not need your help, Malfoy!" muttered Ginevra, giving him a look that would have killed him if looks were deadly.

"Try not to flatter yourself, Weasley, a Malfoy does not help anyone unless they would gain from it too, try to remember that." Keeping eye contact with her, he straightened himself out and perched against the wall playing with her wand in his hands.

Scrambling around, Ginevra located her books and started to pick them up, she could hardly see, the dim light of the candles didn't really help in dark corners. As she dusted herself off, she realised she didn't have her wand, Merlin, Snape was going to kill her.

"I do believe that you are looking for this" Draco held out the wand which was lying in his palm in front of her face.

"Oh, um thanks, um"

"On the other hand," his fingers closed tightly around the wand "I think I'll hold onto to this until you answer some of my questions."

Ginny, controlled herself, taking a deep breath she realised that she couldn't reign in her temper fast enough.

"Malfoy! Give me back my wand or else I'll"

Draco sneered, "You'll what, hex me, curse me? Correct me if I'm wrong Weasley but surely you need a wand to do that?" He watched her struggle with herself, he sniggered to himself, perhaps before she became a Malfoy, she could just be there for entertainment value...

"Unless you want to be standing here staring soulfully into my eyes till Winter Solstice begins, I suggest you start asking your questions." Ginny gathered up her courage and stared right back at Malfoy, wondering how he always managed to look devoid of emotions; she really needed to learn that.

"I could teach you if you wish, well if you give me something in return of course"

"Wha – what? Wait did I just say that out aloud? No, wait, Malfoy what the hell are you doing to me, stop playing mind games with me, I mean it, STOP IT!" As Ginny shrieked this, she could feel her face burning with anger, as her face became infused with red, she was so incensed that she didn't think before she acted. Raising her arm, her hand came forcefully down toward his cheek, but before she heard the successfully resounding slap, her arm was caught in a painful grip.

How dare she, Draco seethed inside with fury, but on the outside the only change in his expression was the coldness in his eyes. Ginny gasped, the iciness of his glare, she squirmed uncomfortably. Draco spun her around against the wall and trapped her with his body. She felt like his eyes were boring a hole right through her skin. Two could play this game. Ginny mustered up all her rage at him, and focused it directly at him. There was silence throughout the corridor, only the sound of heavy breathing could be heard from the isolated corner.

"You are lucky Weasley that I am in a good mood today, I was only practising the art of Legilimens on you, I've never found such an easy target! Otherwise, you would have found yourself lying in a corner of a dungeon unconscious and forgotten about it. How many days do you think it would take before someone actually noticed your disappearance?" Draco leered at her, while pressing his body closer to hers, he could feel her tense up, it amazed him how she could be so scared, he would be a fool if he did anything to harm her, Merlin, she has six older brothers, and he did want to live out his life till old-age. No, everything he would do for the little one would be because she wanted it too, and judging by her state, she would give in easily, but she needed to be taught a lesson first.

Ginny glared at him, why couldn't she do anything else, she was so useless!

"Look, Malfoy, just leave me alone, and give me back my wand. I'm already going to be killed by Snape for being this late isn't that punishment enough? I promise I won't do anything to you, I just really need my wand." There she had swallowed her pride, and practically begged him for her wand, ugh, she felt so disgusting.

"Not so fast, you're a sixth year, so why are you in seventh year potions? And while I'm at it why have you decided to grow up all of a sudden? You actually look passable, just a few twists here and there, and I may actually be able to look at you!"

"You're so amusing Malfoy, I think I may die of laughing from your jokes."

"Weasley, you are in a situation in which you should think before you mock me, I highly doubt anyone could possibly hear your screams from here." Draco grabbed her chin and forced her face closer to his, while he took in all her features.

"Fine, whatever Malfoy, if you had just said please, you wouldn't have had to resort to threats. I've been moved up a year in Potions, as I found it terribly easy so I've been put with you, the seventh years, no doubt I'll find you as stupid as the other class was. And the other question, well I didn't just decide to grow up, I've been like this all the time, it just took a long time for people to acknowledge it. And you're probably right that no one would miss me if I was lying dead in a corner, but all that's about to change so if you're not careful you will have the whole clan of Weasleys, Aurors and your best friend, Harry Potter on your back."

"How interesting, you want attention do you my little Weasley, well maybe we could both help each other out, but you would have to banish your nauseating infatuation for Wonder Boy first, otherwise you will be scorned for the rest of your life as a pathetic follower of the 'I love potty fan club'!"

"Malfoy, I do not need or want your help; there is absolutely nothing else that I could think of which is possibly worse than having to converse with you, so leave me alone!" With those words, Ginny, pushed as hard as she could against him. Draco was caught unaware, and faltered nearly tripping over his feet. Ginny ran down the corridor and threw open the door to the Potions classroom. Hearing the bang, the Gryffindors and Slytherins all turned their heads; they were amazed it was the second time the female Weasley had made an entrance today.

"Well, well, Miss Weasley we are honoured to have you in our presence, obviously being moved up a year isn't enough for you. Detention for a week, and twenty points off Gryffindor, now sit down!" An echoing groan could be heard from all areas of the dungeon where the Gryffindors sat, Ginny looked up and saw Harry shaking his head, and nearly erupted. Remembering Malfoy, she calmed herself down, and smiled sweetly at Snape, "Of course Professor, I didn't expect anything else, I will take my punishment gladly, but I thought I should inform you that I passed Draco Malfoy in the corridor and-"

"Why, thank you for your concern, Weasley, its ok Professor, I'm here, I was just delayed" sneered Draco, winking at Ginny.

"That's ok, Mr Malfoy, take your seat and try to be on time next time. Longbottom, did I tell you to stir it three or four times, how did you manage to get an Outstanding in your OWLS, you have to be the most incapable student I've taught, definitely a _worthy _Gryffindor" The Slytherins laughed as Snape barked out instructions to a quivering Longbottom, while the Gryffindors stared in sympathy at his hopelessness.

Draco smirked at Ginny, the only seat available was the one next to her, and judging by her expression, she had realised that too, this term was going to be interesting. Taking his seat, he saw her crossing out her scribbles, almost snapping her quill. He could almost decipher it, ah so she was given a detention by that _ignorant idiot_. Snape wasn't that bad, well if you were in Slytherin that was. Glancing at her sideways, he realised that he hadn't got very far with his plan. The best way was to keep her confused, and then she would fall into his arms begging for help.

Leaning forward he whispered into her ear "If you want to seem different, always keep calm, never run, and never show your emotions, believe me, you'll have everyone at your feet in no time." He saw shock register on her face, and smiled to himself.

"Something amusing Mr Malfoy? I know a Gryffindor can be amusing but this is too much!" The Slytherins all burst out into laughter while the Gyffindors bristled with resent.

"Oh no, Professor, its just that I heard the Weaselette had been given a detention which I thought was slightly unfair since I had stopped her to help me. As he spoke, Ginny felt a warm hand brush past her thigh inside her robes. Almost jumping out of her skin, she felt Draco place her wand in her pocket. Completely stunned at his actions, she scarcely heard Snape's reply

"Well in that case Mr Malfoy I will revoke Miss Weasley's detention, but the points will still be taken off for her decision that you are more important than me."

Draco didn't hear him either, he was staring into her eyes, fighting out an internal debate whether to cover her light sprinkling of freckles when she became a Malfoy, or allow her to have the sweet distinguishing feature, bringing innocence into the Malfoy name too.

Ginny was held by his silvery eyes, which seemed to have a hold on her, not understanding what game he was playing.

Read and Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: ok please do review as I do have other chapters but I can't post them until i get reviews for chapters 3 and 4 it offends my sensibilities! unless this fic is really bad which i wouldn't mind anyone telling me! sorry about the shortness of the chapters but I'm still recovering from AS'S and UCAS forms so please excuse!

**Chapter 4 : In too deep**

"Malfoy, wait, hold on!" Ginny rushed out of the dungeon trying to catch up with Draco who had left as soon as the class had finished. Ginny stood in the middle of the corridor wondering which way he had gone. Damn him, she really needed to talk to him, why had he helped her? Merlin, this was confusing! Ginny shook herself, she knew something was happening to her, and if she wasn't careful whatever it was would destroy her plan, she was already becoming normal and unnoticed.

Slipping into the Prefects bathroom, Ginny stared into the mirror willing herself to transform into Ginevra. Sighing, she whipped out her wand; "Imagio Perfectare" with a sharp flick of her wrist, her face was wrapped in a cloudy white mist. Ginny stood absolutely still until the mist started to disperse to reveal sooty black curled eyelashes framing her eyes which were smudged with kohl underneath. Ginevra smirked, though Ron may never have had her, Fleur Delacour did have some uses! Her make-up changed with each situation she faced. Now all she had to do was to follow Malfoy's ill-timed advice. Laughing out loud, she realised what she had just thought! Taking Malfoy's advice implied that she trusted him, Merlin if that got out, the entire school would be traumatised!

Holding her head high, Ginevra slowly made her way to the Great Hall. This was the perfect time to show everyone she hadn't changed. As she reached the entrance, she noticed that there was a huge commotion in the middle of the hall attracting all the house tables' attention. Ginny swore under her breath if she didn't do something immediately then the school wouldn't think that she was being serious. As she frantically searched her brain for ideas, Malfoy's words appeared in the midst of her scrambled memories "_If you want to seem different, always keep calm, never run, and never show your emotions"._ Steadying her nerves and draining out any expression on her face, Ginevra looked around the hall and saw that the crowd was returning to their respective tables, and all the staff had left with one of the house elves through the side door. The situation was perfect, now for the attention-grabbing deed.

Draco was startled to see the look of fierce determination in the little Weasley's face. He had honestly thought that she would be confused and too startled by his reactions today to even be able to come down to dinner. Then he noticed the make-up and the golden embroidery on her robes. He smirked; the green definitely suited her better. As Ginevra made her way across the hall she saw Blaise Zabini leaning against the empty teacher's platform having just sent a house-elf off, he was lost in thought.

Draco frowned, she had just passed the Gryffindor table, and now every male in the hall was staring at her, what the hell was she doing? Slowly looking her up and down as she passed the Ravenclaw table, he suddenly became flooded with understanding; she was going ahead with her plan. She didn't want to fail and was going to do it by herself, a true Malfoy...

He hadn't noticed yet, Ginevra nervously licked her lips, and tapped Blaise on the shoulder. He spun round and stared at her trying to place her.

Ginevra's lips twitched slightly but she maintained her blasé expression as she saw his confusion.

"Zabini, I think you'll find the red hair is a big enough clue if you're still wondering who I am..." Ginevra drawled, running her fingers through her hair and flicked over her shoulder.

"Well, I guess the real reason I came over here was to give you something I have been meaning to do for quite a while, just never had the right moment, do you mind?" Tipping her head to the side, she could see out the corner of her eye the entire school watching them. Looking up, she started to smile as Blaise slowly nodded in disbelief wondering why the hell a Gryffindor was talking to him let alone thinking of him. Then all thoughts were cut off, as he felt a small hand tugging down on his shoulders and her soft lips brush against his.

Ginny having never initiated a kiss before, she slowly ran her hands up his chest, feeling his muscles tense as she passed them, and finally locked her hands around his neck. His arms pushed her violently against him, and she could feel her blood roaring as he slid his tongue into the soft recesses of her mouth, fencing with her tongue, as both refused to be conquered.

His eyes grew colder as the kiss developed, becoming a whore was her way of getting attention, and why the hell was Blaise kissing her back. She was his. His fists clenched in anger, he half-stood up to rip the Weasley off Blaise, when he caught himself. What was he doing? He couldn't be jealous, no, he couldn't, jealous of what? Looking across he saw the Weasel being held back by Potter and finally felt his breathing slow down. Thank Merlin, he was only angry because she was his sister, well almost, it was just brotherly protection. Glancing at Blaise, he saw them break apart and recognised the rare look of surprise on his face. This could be interesting, Draco mused, a Zabini and Malfoy marriage, the two strongest names in alliance. The Weaselette was helping him in more ways than one!

Staring into his blue eyes, Ginevra felt her heart beat return to normal, and could hardly believe the kiss, it was so much more than she expected. Remembering to stay different she reached up and patted him on the cheek.

"I apologise for not wrapping it, but I still expect at least a thank you card.." With a smirk Ginevra left him standing there shocked, and saw the whole school reflecting his expression. Fighting down the urge to flee, she walked down towards the Gryffindor Table and grabbed an apple

"Ginevra Aurelia Weasley! Come back right now! What in bloody hell are you doing with a Slytherin, you were kissing him! Does he have you under a charm? Because I can see no other reason...I want explanations now!" Ron's shriek could be heard throughout the Hall as everyone waited with bated breath to hear his sister's reply.

Ginevra's head slowly lifted as her eyes ran over his body from head to toe, and she lifted one eyebrow, fighting down the urge to giggle at Ron's face which was as red as a beetroot and clashing with his hair, brought her hand together and started clapping.

"Congratulations Ronald. I'm amazed you realised we were kissing, since you know so little about that department, I have to give you credit for that, you shocked me!" She was now fully smiling, but the smile did not reach her eyes. Stretching her hand, she patted him on the head "Ten points for Gryffindor!" With that remark, Ginevra spun round tossed her hair over her shoulder and started towards the doors. Smirking as she saw the open mouths all around her, she swayed her hips slightly more than usual and winked at the Ravenclaw Captain who had never looked so gormless! Everything had gone so smoothly, once she was out the doors, Ginny Weasley existed no longer. The way she was acting, she may as well be a Slytherin! Five steps to freedom, four, three – "Ow! What the hell" all speech was suspended from Ginevra as her lips were caught in an unyielding kiss. The breath was knocked out of her as she was almost winded, her eyelids fluttered open to see the cold unflinching brown eyes of Blaise Zabini staring back at her. This was not supposed to happen, dammit why didn't she choose an easier guy, because you knew he was attractive that's why. Not when he's bruising my lips, Merlin when will he let go!

Feeling the tremors of shock vibrate through her body he slowly released her but keeping his head still close to hers.

"Do you know what you're playing with little girl? Listen carefully; using me does not come without a price. And I believe that I am owed, big time, though I must say your argument with the Weasel may have been worth it! But not quite." Blaise whispered menacingly to Ginevra whilst sneering at her expression.

"You can't, you can't force me to do anything!" She whimpered pathetically. Hating to hear the sound of fear in her voice, she swallowed hoping that it might take her fear with it.

"I mean it Zabini, if you have something to discuss, collect or want from me, whatever your sick twisted Slytherin mind desires, you can ask me in private. So I suggest you escort me out of here as though we are at least on talking terms and we'll talk in my room" With that, she pushed past him and stormed out of the hall, followed by an exasperated Blaise, and a few steps behind them both, an amused Malfoy.

Stopping sharply outside the portrait of a dairymaid and cow, she muttered under her breath "lacrima" the maid stopped milking and smiled as the portrait swung open to reveal a private set of rooms. Ginny flounced in and draped herself around the armchair, impatiently waiting for Blaise.

"Well what do we have here, a little Gryffindor Princess to play with?"

"Now Blaise, don't let your... smirking head guide you in these matters, how can a Weasley be a Princess?" The portrait slammed shut behind Malfoy as he and Blaise stood side to side staring at Ginny' private suite.

Ginevra did not move one inch, remembering the response from the Gryffindors when she had been in the exact same position in the common room. Stretching out, praying to anyone who would help her that her feminine wiles would get her out of this increasingly sticky mess.

"Aw look Blaise; the little Weasley is trying to turn us on!" Grabbing her by the shoulder he pulled her to her feet, and insolently stared her up and down. "I think you should leave the seducing to the big girls, Weaselette, well at least for us Slytherins I'm sure the Gryffindors would have you anyway. Just a few more months until you're fully formed, and then we'll have some fun with you!"

"Malfoy, I don't know who invited you here or why you are standing in my rooms but I am here to talk to Zabini. Oh and I don't think your last comment was necessary, unless someone has obliviated your memory, I do believe I have kissed Zabini twice in the last hour and he seemed to enjoy it judging by his reaction." Ginevra put her hands on her hips as she looked at each one of the boys in front of her. She had the two Slytherin Princes in her room, and as an added bonus they happened to be the most handsome boys in the school, oh the things she could do!

READ AND REVIEW FOR MORE! - the feisty bit is next purposefully not in here just to get reviews - sad aren't I!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN - hope you're liking it so far - i apologise if the plot is so obvious its just that i'm having so much fun with it - don't worry its not blaise and ginny all the way but for some of the time i'm afraid its necessary! Had no idea how legilimens actually worked so i made it up!**

**urhallucinating - **glad you're hooked and I hope you like this chapter -i've tried to do it a bit differently!

**jjp91 -** thanks for the review!

**druccillamalfoyrox - **your reviews are definately the best - you keep me going! please continue reading and reviewing, i hope the wait hasn't been too long!

**Chapter 5 - Wizard's debt**

Trying to suppress his laughter, he saw the little Weasley's expression turn into a rapt calculating stare and her eyes became languid. Having been around witches since he was five and his father having had made sure that he was educated in the art of seduction, he could instantly recognise the symptoms of an aroused female. Without taking his eyes of Ginevra, he started to withdraw into the recesses of his mind pulling forth his memories of Blaise.

_Blaise, don't react. How much fun do you want to have with her, I would never have imagined the little Weasley to be so..._

_Malfoy, back off! She's mine. You haven't kissed her yet so take it from me, whatever you're sensing right now can be tripled by ten and you still won't be able to understand the strength and passion that runs through her entire body._

_How poetic, Blaise, but I have better things to do, I just need you to enter her thoughts and transfer them into mine. I'll do something to distract her; unfortunately I have to rely on your poor excuse of Legilimens as she's felt me before and undoubtedly has set up a barrier._

_Fine, just get out of my head while I do it, then you can leave us alone!_

Blaise pulled away from Draco's grip on his thoughts and focused on finding a mental image of Ginevra so that he could access her mind. Smirking to himself as he replayed their first kiss, it would definitely be a long enough visual for a connection.

Concentrating on the red head in front of him, Draco decided to pull her forward as she hadn't reacted to his hand on her shoulder. Standing so close to her, that he could almost smell her breath, he saw underneath the glamour charm, the hastily concealed lust in her eyes.

Ginevra, tried to hide her nerves as best as she could, she could almost feel his muscles through his robes. What was she doing, she was almost on her knees begging for him, looking up she could see his amusement. She'd had enough, this was supposed to be her game, and he will be the one asking for her and with Zabini watching.

She steadily lifted her hand to Malfoy's which was resting on her shoulder and started to trace faint circles on the back of his hand. Following his sleeve her fingers crawled up his arm and across his shoulders. Glancing up at him, he still looked amused. Damn him, why didn't Zabini make a move at least he got turned on; it's so obvious he's gay.

"I think not little one, I just takes more then a finger on my arm to stimulate anything!" drawled Draco. That piece of information might have snuck by him if Blaise hadn't been quick enough. The little Weasley was irritated by his lack of attention!

"You know Malfoy, you don't have to sneak into my mind like some common muggle. If you just ask nicely you may find me open to entry..." the words escaped from her mouth in a husky whisper while she let her tongue slide over her lips.

"Nice try Weaselette, but I stand by what I said, you're a baby at this game and I'm not affected by it, but I have other plans for you."

"Other plans? You've been thinking of me Malfoy, I have got inside you, and do you dream of me too?"

"Oh little one, you aim too high, wishful thinking! Just stick to Blaise, I know you want me but please banish that desire I'd rather not screw one so close to me!"

"What are you talking about Malfoy? I am not close to you, but I could be..." Ginevra tried to maintain her blasé attitude but she was so confused inside. She turned to Zabini who found all this very entertaining but just as confusing and decided to give up on Malfoy. Walking towards Zabini she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. At least he responded! Feeling him deepen the kiss and his tongue searching the cavern of her mouth, a satisfied moan escaped her and she pressed her body against Blaise while his hands ran up and down her sides. Out of breath she tore her lips from him but snuggled in the curve of his arm while reluctantly looking over at Malfoy. He had taken the liberty to sit down in her armchair and had conjured up a blanket and was staring at them.

"Oh please do continue, it is quite a sight, and that moan Weasley I just realised how easy you are to turn on! It's very interesting! How many wizards have you been with, well excluding that half-breed scar-head, I don't think he counts!"

"Jealous, Malfoy, if you want I can show you just how turned on I am!" In a flash Ginevra was on her knees in front of the chair, and rested her hands on his thighs while she kissed him. Malfoy was lost. He could taste her sweet breath and her lips were so soft. Hades, what the hell am I doing! Pushing down the urge to taste more he pushed her away and stood up.

"At my feet again little one, I do believe that's the second time." Sneered Malfoy, seeing her hateful glare calmed him down and stopped the explicit thoughts which were running through his mind.

_Woah, Draco, even I hadn't even thought of doing that to her, but since you obviously don't want her I may have to try it. How long will it take her to give in? You have those images in my mind..._

_I have better things to do with her, go ahead she won't let you I bet she's a virgin._

"How the hell are you nobility Malfoy, you don't even have the manners to help me up!" Ginny scrambled to her feet while grabbing her wand in order to do some serious damage to his perfect face, his perfect body, his... ew stop it Ginny its Malfoy. Who cares, he is the Slytherin Prince, the best looking wizard in the school and every girl wishes to be with him.

"That's right Weaselette every girl wants to be with me, so why should I pick you!"

"Malfoy, yet again you're acting like a common muggle-born thief!" Pulling out her wand she kept it between them pointing right out Malfoy's chest.

"Like you said Weaselette, I am nobility therefore I can do anything I want disguised as a Lord's whim."

"So in your reasoning I can come onto you however hard I like because I am a Lady!"

"Lady Weasley, that doesn't sound quite right does it, though it is true, the only thing you have going for you is your blood my dear, nothing else! Accio Wand!"

Ginevra's wand flew out her hand and into Draco's.

"I apologise, I just didn't want you ruining my perfect face and body with that temper of yours. Anyway before you interrupted me with those lovely thoughts, I was about to say that you owe me."

"Dream on Malfoy, how could I possibly owe you anything?"

"Weasley I hate to break it to you but I saved you from detention with Snape so you are in debt, a wizard's debt to be more precise. That Weasley in case you have no idea, which is obvious as you seem to be pretty clueless about almost everything, means that you have to do whatever I ask when I ask for it, and I'm asking for it now"

"How am I clueless Malfoy, I do believe I am in your year for Potions, I have got you to get me off detention with Snape and I have managed to make myself the talk of the school by myself." Ginevra laughed as she said that though she felt a little tremor vibrate through her body at the mention of the wizard's debt. It wasn't as if he saved her life but a debt is a debt, magical or not, just magic made it so much harder.

"Avoiding the subject Weasley, anyway I know what I want, and I think you'll be surprised by it, Zabini will definitely be!" Wrapping his arms around her waist, he tugged her closer softly laughing as a light blush diffused across her pale skin.

"I don't have all day Malfoy; we have potions soon if you haven't forgotten." Hating herself for responding to his touch, she couldn't help but revel in his embrace. Why was he making it so hard for her, and why was Zabini so easy, dammit she didn't want him.

"Well sweetheart, I want you to get a house change to Slytherin."

Not a sound could be heard in her chamber. Malfoy looked at her face and saw that she was registering the news with shock; looking at Blaise he saw his mouth hanging open. Stifling his laughter, he bit his lip as hard as he could so that his little one wouldn't be further provoked. He wondered what her reaction would be and was quite eager to see what she would throw at him.

"Why?" A faint whisper was all that he heard, and Malfoy saw how pale her face had gone. She looked like she was about to faint. He picked her up in his arms and was surprised at how light she felt. Surprisingly she didn't protest. Walking towards a door, he pushed it open with his elbow and saw her bed in the centre of the room. Gently laying her on the bed he whispered in her ear,

"You'll find out soon but I have my reasons, and I think you'd prefer it wouldn't you? You'd be much happier, and its not like you have a choice anyway, please smile for me, or shout or do whatever, I know you're not helpless Ginevra." Tucking her hair behind her ears and brushing it off her face he felt an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness and couldn't wait until she was closer to him.

Ginevra shifted onto her side and stared unflinchingly into Malfoy's eyes as if she were trying to read his mind. After what seemed like hours to Malfoy, she finally smiled up at him. It took his breath away, her whole face lit up and her eyes sparkled as she giggled childishly whilst trying to splutter out her thoughts.

"I think that will secure all the attention I need, and can you imagine Ron's face, he'll explode!" Still giggling away at the image of Ron's head bursting, she remembered how kind he had been while collecting his debt. Calming down, curiosity got the better of her.

"Why did you call me by my name, I didn't even know you knew it." Frowning up at her, he softly answered whilst still playing with her hair.

"Well since we are going to be in the same house together I thought I'd try it out, and for not knowing your name, I know a lot more about you than you think!" Stretching out lazily beside her, he glanced at around her chamber now that he had nothing to do, both of them had forgotten Blaise.

He realised how misplaced Ginevra must feel inside. Not one part of her room was decorated in her house colours of Maroon and Gold, but deep dark colours which subconsciously showed a Slytherin streak in her. Swirls of dark green, blue and black were constantly moving around her walls meshing together in eternal darkness. She had black satin sheets on the bed and the furniture was of burnished antique wood. The décor of the bedchamber had obviously been done by her completely. The bed in itself was a master piece, placed in the centre of the room; his little one's bed was round. Large enough to lie straight but with no corners, it was unlike anything Draco had ever seen.

Ginny saw him admire her bed while they were lying prostrate across her sheets. She smirked; many of her fantasies had begun like this. Rolling over so their bodies were touching, she started to trace the feature of his face lightly with her finger.

Shocked by her touch and her closeness, he rolled on top of her and pinned her down with his weight. To Ginny, her fantasies were near to being fulfilled!

"Don't play with me little one, I told you I'm not interested in you in that way, if you're desperate just have Zabini" growled Malfoy, as she squirmed underneath him he could feel a familiar sensation in the lower half of his body. Swearing under his breath he released her and flung himself of her bed.

Unluckily for him, as he turned to storm out the door, he saw Blaise grinning at the doorway.

_If she's desperate? Come on Draco, don't be so harsh you know I rival you in your conquests, but I must admit she does seem to want you more, but it will be my challenge to stop that, after I'm done with her she will never want you!_

_Even you're not that good Blaise, but please if it helps you to sleep at night, you can think whatever you want!_

While they were having this silent conversation, Draco realised that something was strange about Ginevra's chambers.

"Little one, its common knowledge in the school that Gryffindors don't have private rooms but forms for house unity and all that, so why do you have your own chambers let alone a single room?"

She looked at both Blaise and Draco's faces and saw that both were confused, sighing heavily at the thought of having to explain she tried to do it as brief as possible.

"Ever since, the chamber of secrets ordeal some Gryffindors have been acting strangely around me since someone thought it necessary to tell them what really happened. After my first three years I decided that I shouldn't have to put up with it anymore and especially the Golden Trio's arrogance. My own brother was so used to ignoring me that he didn't even notice that something was wrong and if he did speak to me it was about my behaviour with the opposite sex, some brother he was," Ginevra snorted as she said this, but both Blaise and Draco could see how much it had hurt her. Draco slowly sat down on the bed besides her and covered her hand with his. Channelling some of his core magic which every witch and wizard had inside of them, he let flow through their skins subtly calming her down so as to allow her to relax and dissolve the tension in her body. Feeling revived, she swallowed nervously and continued.

"Finally, I went to Dumbledore, the old fool, and he thought that Harry and Ron were just focused on the bloody threat of Voldemort, and that I did not understand the complexities of the situation. Well, he spouted all this stuff about house unity and courage but then when it came to the pensieve to see if I was telling the truth he realised that I needed to be alone. I didn't want to be near Gryffindor thus the chambers, but I have direct access to the common room. That's why you'll find if you look closely enough none of the Gryffindors stick up for me or sit next to me, I've been officially abandoned by my house, the loyal and courageous Gryffindor!" Her hysterical laughter soon gave way to convulsing sobs which were so violent that Draco was paralysed with fear that she would hurt herself. Seeing what happened, Blaise cradled her in his arms and started to rock her like a child. Her tears started to dry up as she buried her face into his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nudging Draco into action, they both silently agreed to take her to Slytherin. Casting an invisible charm around Blaise and Ginevra he led the way to their house.

"So that's why her password was _lacrima_ (tears)" Blaise said in a hushed whisper so as not to wake Ginevra.

Stopping at a picture of Salazar Slytherin, he muttered under his breath "morte" and the painting swung open. Heading straight for the steps leading underground and deeper than the dungeons, they finally came to a dead end and were facing a stone wall. Glancing over at Ginevre, Draco saw that she was unusually still; he summoned his core magic and let it flow into the stones, which parted immediately.

Blaise gently dropped her into an armchair and knelt beside her.

"Ginevra, its ok you're safe now, you don't have to hide anymore, Slytherin shall be your new home. Draco noticed that she wasn't paying any attention to him, kissed her on her forehead.

Her eyelids fluttered open in shock as soon as she had felt his soft cool lips against her skin, and saw that he waiting to say something to her.

"Little one, I promise you once we have seen Dumbledore and Severus about your house change, you will never have to fear being turned on again. You can stay here with me if you want, I have an extra bedchamber which I would love for you to use, I never want to see you alone again." Overwhelmed by his open generosity considering that she had hated him for so many years, tears ran down her face again as she tried to thank him.

Sensing that they wanting to be alone, Blaise silently left Draco's room, Draco thinking that Ginevra needed to be alone started to leave too.

Ginevra feebly protested and started to whisper, "Draco, please don't leave me all alone." Draco rushed to her side and sat next to her as she fell asleep in his chair, and slowly pondered on how sweet his name sounded when she said it. He finally had his little one at last.

Read and Review PLEASE! will only take one for me to post another chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN -** this has to be record time for me i feel for one of my updates! It may have to take more than one review next time, but since I promised here is the next chapter! hope you like thanks for the two reviews which made me continue!

**druccillamalfoyrox - **i have not broken my word as you can see and I hope I didn't make you wait too long! your reviews lighten my day and you make me write - so thank you over and over again multifold!

**jjp91 - **i hope you like this chapter too!

**Chapter 6 – Reactions of all kind**

"This is an extraordinary case Lord Malfoy, you understand that I would have to talk to Miss Weasley alone to make sure that there is no coercion and it is her choice." Peering through his half-moon glasses, Professor Dumbledore's penetrating stare made Draco rethink his stratagem. What if deep down Ginevra didn't want to be in Slytherin? Ignoring his doubts, Draco realised that only the truth would serve its purpose but he would rather die than let Dumbledore win.

"You mean Lady Weasley, Professor Dumbledore, if she is to be in Slytherin House her titular name is to be used in all circumstances as custom states. In regards to your other query, coercion would be the wrong phrase, by all means please do bring Ginevra in here, but I must explain that there is a matter of a wizard's debt."

Dumbledore's expression didn't change but he continued to stare at Draco who was still sneering. Reaching out in front of him he picked up a jar.

"Sherbet Lemon Lord Malfoy? No? Shame, shame, rather addicted myself. Right, lets see, the wizard's debt, I must say I thought this would happen, now you obviously may collect whatever you wish but I advise you to think about how it may affect others, such as the Weasley's, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins." Popping a sherbet lemon into his mouth, Dumbledore stared at a spot on the wall, as if he was finished with the discussion. Draco, on the other hand, had become rapidly angrier as Dumbledore had continued speaking. Gripping his wand in one hand, he slammed his fist down on Dumbledore's desk and exploded.

"Haven't you forgotten something while trying to give me a moral lecture, _Professor? _What about thinking about how it may affect Ginevra, Lady Weasley, the purest female in the Wizarding world with illustrious bloodlines flowing straight from our forefathers. But no, even you, The Mighty Dumbledore doesn't even think of her, she has been left alone for far too long and deserves more. Not only is it a wizard's debt but it is something that will keep her safe from prying eyes, Slytherin will be a safe haven for her and she need not fear idiotic Gryffindors anymore. If you think that you have a better house, I can prove you wrong, she belongs with us and that is where she is staying." Draco was trembling with rage and had whipped out his wand from behind his robes and pointed it straight at Dumbledore's heart despite the loud gasps from the portraits on the walls.

Dumbledore, however, just kept his eyes on Draco's, and calmly said,

"Very well, Lord Malfoy, it is more than clear that you have Lady Weasley's best interests at heart despite the wizarding debt. I shall inform Professor Snape now and the rest of the school at dinner. The house-elves shall transfer Lady Weasley's belongings to the chambers you have undoubtedly given her. This shall be your burden Lord Malfoy if it fails. The house change is automatic since it is technically because of the debt so the School Sorting Hat shall not be brought into this matter. Please tell Lady Weasley that I am here if she ever needs to speak to me, good day, Lord Malfoy." A swirl of robes and a shout of "Dungeons" Dumbledore disappeared through the fireplace leaving Draco feeling elated.

Taking a handful of the floo powder from the pot beside the fireplace he shouted "Slytherin" and was engulfed by the green flames. Shaking himself rid of the ash, he looked around and saw that Blaise had summoned every Slytherin through the charmed emblems they all had on their robes. Draco and Blaise had thought of this in their third year when they had needed to talk to the house, the snakes were glowing green on their robes and the common room was filling up rapidly as more and more Slytherins appeared.

Chairs had appeared in the room, and were forming a semi-circle around the fireplace where Draco and Blaise stood. The Slytherins made their way over to the chairs and each had an allocated place which showed their ranking in the house and their lineage. Each Slytherin took pride in being placed where they were, for it was not only purity that mattered but nobility of heart too. They understood that a fellow Slytherin could not change the purity of the blood but they could become respected by upholding the honour of Slytherin house and swearing allegiance to it. However exhausted Draco was from his talk with Dumbledore, he always found it amusing seeing them gathered like this showing a stronger united front than any other house could ever have. It didn't matter what the houses thought of them, it actually made it easier for them to follow the old traditions.

Once every place was filled, a hushed silence spread through the common room, Blaise looked at Draco and realised that it was he who should break the news. He leant against the mantel-piece and stared ahead of him wondering how they were going to react.

Draco took a deep breath and looked down, he was actually nervous about this, what if they didn't accept her?

_Malfoy since when did you start shaking like a baby, who cares if they don't want to accept her, we have therefore they will, you know that. Now hurry up, I want to see if she's ok._

_Zabini, I'm warning you, get out of my head! Bloody hell, can't a wizard have one private thought!_

Blaise started sniggering without realising that all the Slytherins were staring at him as if he had grown another head.

"Right, Malfoy is obviously incapable of telling you why you're gathered here, so I'll just tell - " Blaise felt an invisible hand pinch him hard on his arm, looking down he couldn't see anything, then he spied Draco's wand from underneath his robes and the murderous look in his eyes.

Draco, having heard Blaise's introduction could have killed him, didn't he think that this should be broken gently, Merlin, what the hell was wrong with him!

Running his hand through his silvery-blonde hair, Draco lifted his head and started to address the waiting Slytherins.

"As my dear friend, Zabini was about to say, a strange event has just occurred and it took place because we wanted it. What I'm about to say next may shock you, you may not like it or want it, but you shall accept it because both Blaise and I have supported it and felt that it should have happened. Is that understood?" Draco's voice was clear and loud as it echoed through the vast common room and bounced off the stone walls. The Slytherins all nodded in disbelief as their loyalty was subtly being questioned by their Prince. Seeing their blind allegiance to him and Blaise helped Draco continue with the news as he tried to get the next part done quickly.

"A student is being transferred from her house to this house and she shall be given my spare room. She has been maltreated by her own house, so I expect you to support her and protect her from any animosity which this decision will most certainly provoke not only from her own house but also the other houses. This will strengthen our house as we shall stand above them, disdainful of their pettiness." Listening to these words faint smiles started to appear on their faces as they could imagine the school's reaction, but they were still puzzled as to whom the girl was.

_You're dragging it out Draco, nice speech and all but she's probably crying on your bed right now can you try and speed this up!_

_Blaise, it is not only her who needs our attention but the house too, they must understand._

"From your looks, I can tell you have no idea who the girl is. I promise you we have not broken any of our founder's rules. She is a pureblood, actually the most prominent female of our wizarding generation, Lady Ginevra Weasley." Draining any emotion from his face as he finished his speech, he surveyed the occupants of the room and saw the different stages of shock register in each of their expressions. If it had been any other situation it would have been almost comical to see all the Slytherins look so dumbfounded and portraying this amount of emotion.

Before any of the Slytherins could have time to think or say anything, a small red head was winding her away through the packed semi-circle of chairs. She reached the fireplace and stood in between Blaise and Draco. Stunned at seeing her in the common room, let alone awake, he noticed that there were no traces of tears on her face, she had reapplied her make-up which could rival Pansy's and had replaced the gold hem with the silvery green again. Slowly absorbing the changes from head to toe he saw that she had charmed the Slytherin emblem on her robes. The two snakes were sliding over each other and their eyes were glowing red. She smirked as she saw Draco's stunned expression at her handiwork, standing on her toes; she whispered in her ear rather saucily "I'll teach you how to do it if you want!" Winking at him she turned to the rest of the Slytherins, as yet another hushed silence fell upon them.

She saw a look of uncertainty on each of their faces combined with fear of Blaise and Draco. She then became conscious of their hesitation to accept her.

Making her face into a blank canvas, void of emotion and as cold as possible she drawled, "I understand your reluctance to accept me no matter what Blaise and Draco say, but I would just like to tell you this, I am honoured to be a part of Slytherin House just from the little I have seen, and it is all because of how you work together. I have been abandoned by Gryffindor because I have interacted with Voldemort even though it was involuntarily. My own family have ignored me and will now probably disown me which should make your decision easier as I will no longer be connected to a family you consider blood-traitors. As Draco said, I have a right to be in this house because I am of pure blood and noble lineage whoever my family are, from the seating arrangements you are in, it is obvious that I am an equal to Blaise and Draco which confirms my untainted blood. Better yet, the most influential deciding factor is that I probably hate and have more reason to hate Potter than any of you here. If none of these are good enough for you, you can just swallow your pride and cope with it for I have spoken with Severus and he has accepted me, I would prefer to become friends with you and enjoy your companionship but if not it does not matter for I am here to stay." Overwhelmed by her audacity, she started to clutch her robes and could feel her palms becoming clammy. An arm reached out to her and pulled her into his body not too roughly. Looking up she found herself gazing upon a grinning Blaise with pride sparkling in his eyes. Leaning down, he gently kissed her lips provoking a reaction from Ginevra. As she started to open her mouth wider and slip her tongue into his mouth he pulled away with an even bigger grin on his face. Falling short of thumping him across his head, she raised an eyebrow at his actions and then smiled when he whispered "I love it when you say my name!"

Remembering the Slytherins, they both turned to face them. They were all mirroring the grins that had been on their own faces just seconds before. They crowded around Ginevra and Blaise as if they had all always been friends.

Draco's heart was filled with pride. It had been her speech which had made them accept her; they would have followed his orders but not have believed him in their hearts. She was truly a Slytherin. Yet, for some reason he felt a slight pang inside him when he saw Blaise re-iterate the same feeling he had had when she was on his bed. He couldn't place it. Wondering what it was, he realised that he was standing by himself while all the others surrounded Blaise and Ginevra. Thinking that he had discovered what he was feeling, he pushed down his jealousy that Blaise was getting all the attention with Ginevra when it was part of his plan anyway. He couldn't let them get too close too soon; she needed to trust him first and to come to him as a brother without a boyfriend who would get in the way, especially if it was Blaise.

Wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Ginevra disengage herself from the seventh year Slytherins and walk towards him. She saw that he looked rather distant as usual and had heard how hard it was for him to persuade Dumbledore, it was a shame that he didn't perceive her as a girl worthy of his infamous attentions; she knew that she could have helped him. Sighing to herself, she understood that they could at least be friends it was better than unrequited love, she had experienced that with Potter and was not going through that again. Folding her arms around his waist she hugged him shyly as she sensed his spine stiffening with shock, keeping her hands around his waist she looked up and softly said,

"I haven't had the chance to thank-you yet Draco. I want to thank-you for realising that this would help me, for sticking up for me in front of Dumbledore, for trying to coerce all the Slytherins into accepting me, for not telling them that it was all part of a wizard's debt and most importantly for not leaving me when I needed you." All of Draco's jealousy vanished; he had only needed to hear those words from her and to see the admiration shining in her eyes, for him to forget his surroundings and place an almost chaste fatherly kiss on her forehead.

"That's ok little one; I'd do anything to make you happy! Anyway I think threatening Dumbledore with my wand was more for my pride than for you!" As both of them laughed, the Slytherins observed a slight change in Draco's features making him look almost caring. They made their way to their now joint room with Blaise trailing behind them. All three threw themselves down on Draco's sofas and discussed how to do Ginevra's room and whether they should redo all the chambers. The light materialistic discussion failed to prevent a macabre atmosphere settling upon them as the evening's dinner drew closer.

Please Review - I crave reviews for they are the cure for writer's block!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN - **wow, for some reason these chapters are just flowing out, I hope you like this one - it was quite tricky as I'm not too sure about the other characters my main interest is draco and blaise! However, this is **urgent** - i had a review from **jjp91** who like the blaise/ginny relationship and I must admit I'm becoming quite attached to it, and would love to play around with ll three fo them - please give me your opinions in your reviews- as this story survives purely on your interest!

**Also, most importatnly my account thingy has said that more people have read this story and it is on their alert list - if so please do review as that what makes me carry on writing - whether its one word or many -its just nice to read your views!**

**jjp91 - **glad you like the last chapter, i enjoyed writing it. That was the longets review I've ad from you yet, and it was helpful -so thanks so much please continue!

**JuzElizabeth - **a new reader! thanks for the review, yeahof ourse she will learn legilimens however it will be different slightly - just read on!

**fannficsrock - **glad you like it, please read and review again!

**bretts-girl - **wow, i'm truly honoured that you like the way I write - thats the best compliment I've had! Hope you like this chapter - but there will be more reactions from ron and harry of course later on!

**Chapter 7 – House Order**

Startled by a loud noise Draco woke with a shock and due to his quick reflexes had his wand out ready with a curse just about to roll of his tongue. Seeing nothing ahead of him, he heard the sound again, cursing at his stupidity he allowed the wall to open and saw Vincent leaning against it just seconds before he fell through. Smirking to himself, Draco always found it amusing that Vincent and Gregory actually somehow sometimes managed to live up to their reputations as useless oafs. Knowing that they were exactly the opposite, he waited to hear what Vincent had to say.

Coughing slightly to distract Draco from the humiliating fall, he shuffled his feet and murmured,

"Draco, the sun set a few hours ago and dinner has just been announced. Just thought you'd like to know in case you didn't hear." Draco stared at Vincent, wondering if someone had used a Polyjuice Potion, he actually sounded as if he cared about what would happen.

Vincent fidgeted even more as he saw suspicion rise within Draco, grabbing him, Vincent dragged him out of his chambers and slammed him up against the wall.

"Look Draco, contrary to what you believe, we all care about her. She understood us tonight, she a Gryffindor saw through the Slytherin façade, she should be with us and we will protect her. The fact that you and Blaise obviously care for her just tops our decision. The house are waiting in the common room, we are all going down to dinner together in house order as was the tradition in Salazar's day. It shall be our announcement to the school not Dumbledore's; we will not hide her away!" Realising how much pressure he was putting on Draco's shoulders, Vincent released him but still treated him with the same penetrating glare as he had done before.

Bursting with pride for Ginevra, Draco was speechless. She had managed to turn an entire house of Slytherins into her sworn protectors just by one speech. Thoughtfully rubbing his shoulders where Vincent had probably left marks, he smiled at Vincent. Surprised to see Draco smile, Vincent frowned wondering whether he was being sarcastic.

"Relax Vincent, I'm glad the house have taken to her, it will make her little life so much easier. We shall be down soon, organise the house into the accustomed order, I leave you in charge. However, we shall do it the opposite way. So much more shocking if we changed it slightly, from high to low instead. Can you imagine their faces when they see Blaise, Ginevra and I lead the Slytherins into the Great Hall?" Both Vincent and Draco had identical grins on their faces as they thought of that satisfying image. Nodding his head, Vincent rushed down the passage towards the flight of steps leading up to the common room.

Walking back through the wall, he flicked his hand and it closed behind him. Draco stood where he was while his eyes feasted on the sight in front of him. Directly opposite from him were Blaise and Ginevra sleeping blissfully unaware of their audience. At some point while they had been asleep, Ginevra had shifted up the sofa and had nestled her head in the crook of Blaise's shoulder. He on the other hand instead of remaining sitting up had stretched himself horizontally across the sofa leaving hardly any space for Ginevra. This left her to be lying half draped over him. Brilliant strands of wavy dark red hair were spilt all over Blaise's chest and her arm was wrapped around his waist. One of his hands was holding onto her waist too, the other one tangled in her hair. The serenity that seemed to radiate from them had stunned Draco so hard. He had never seen anything so beautiful without thinking of a lewd thought. Yet again another surge of jealousy shot through Draco's heart as he saw Blaise with his little one. Why did she not want to be that close to him, for Merlin's sake, it wasn't if he was screwing with her, it wouldn't be him that was going to make her heart break.

Getting to grips with his situation, he thought of a way to wake them up so they would be embarrassed with themselves when they awoke in each others arms, though it had only been for a couple of hours.

_Blaise, Oh darling Blaise, its time to get up, come on sweetie-pie, GET UP NOW!_

Draco sniggered quietly as he heard Blaise groan and started to shift.

_Little one, Ginevra, its time for dinner now, wake up little one it's alright everyone's waiting for you._

As he saw Ginevra shiver at the thought of dinner, she began to stir. As she opened her eyes she found herself looking into a pair of dark brown eyes which seemed to hide so much yet tell her so much too. Feeling like she was about to sink into the pits of oblivion, she felt Blaise pull her up towards her face and softly kiss her. Sighing beneath his lips, she smiled and could feel him smiling too. Reaching up and over him, she slid her thighs around his legs so that she was straddling him. A groan filled with yearning escaped from Blaise as he shoved his hand through her silky hair and held her tightly against his lips as their pulses were beating impossibly fast and neither of them could hear anything above the roar of their blood as it rushed through their bodies. As their bodies meshed together, so close that they were sharing each other's breaths, a stream of power ignited in each one. Their core magic had intermingled and as it flowed into each other and their bodies slammed together, a large explosion interrupted them. Throwing her off him, Ginevra and Blaise were on their feet in a second with their wands out.

"Its nice to see that you are aware of something while you're attempting to screw each other senseless" Draco said languidly as a white mist was descending all around him. His wand was in his hand, and from his disgusted expression it was clear that he had made the explosion. He glanced as Ginevra and saw that finally she had the sense to blush, at least something embarrassed her.

_I think you lost the bet mate, I highly doubt she's a virgin after all that passion I just experienced._

_She probably just woke up from dreaming about me Zabini, don't forget that it was you who admitted that she wants me more than you._

Blaise growled at that shocking Ginevra who thought that nothing but an awkward silence had just passed. Draco smiled and stretched out his hand, without hesitating, Ginevra walked towards him and took it.

"Little one, the house are waiting to escort you to dinner. I just got a message from them; they all fully support you and are calling upon the ancient tradition of house order." Blaise was amazed at this and Ginevra shook her head in disbelief, Salazar's house orders were so infamous that they were immortalised in myths and legends surrounding Hogwarts. Now they were invoking an old untouched custom since Grindelwald just for her, she could feel tears in the back of her eyes.

Acknowledging her reaction immediately, Draco bent down and whispered in her ear,

"No you don't, Ginevra, you are a Slytherin now. We do not show emotions or weaknesses, both are failings in our eyes, if you want to thank them, lift your head up and walk proudly in front of them as the new Slytherin Princess." Startled by his gesture and the new title he had placed upon her, she became determined to be seen as worthy of Slytherin.

Draco and Blaise disappeared through a door leaving Ginevra standing alone in the common room. After waiting a couple of minutes she wondered where they had got to. Silently approaching the door which was slightly ajar, what she saw took her breath away. Both Blaise and Draco were standing in front of a huge set of wardrobe doors. The wardrobe seemed to be backless, there were rows and rows of robes just swirling around until they stopped and the Slytherin formal robes flew out into each of their hands. Gasping as she saw Draco topless, she ravished everything in sight with her eyes. His torso was so elegant and when he twisted to pull on the robes the ripples in his tight abdomen unleashed Ginevra's lust. Merlin, she was shaking from desire. Ginevra could not understand what was happening to her, every time she saw Draco she wished that he wanted to be with her yet when she was with Blaise she seemed to forget everything while he was kissing her.

Creeping away from the door so that she wouldn't be caught she stared at the remaining doors around Draco's sitting room. Which one was hers? She now knew that they expected her to dress up, sighing to herself, she realised that she was truly a Slytherin now, usually she wouldn't have cared about how she looked when she went down to dinner.

Looking at herself critically in one of Draco's many mirrors around the sitting room, Ginevra flicked her wand over her and transformed her school robes into formal robes, if she had left anything out one of the boys could do it for her. Her black school robes lengthened at the back to leave a slight train, the sleeves widened and fell to the floor in the sharp folds. The wearable material of the school robes used to anything being performed on it changed into the softest black silk and clung to her figure attractively. The collars on the robe became higher so that her head was almost always up. Satisfied with the transformation, she knew that she lacked something. "Imagio Perfectare" she muttered under her breath and after a swish of her wand, her eyes became outlined with faint green kohl and her eyelids were dusted with a slight green shimmer. Clear lipgloss was applied on her lips, and her skin was left without blush. Ginevra liked what the charm had done, it had left her skin pale making her look the part of nobility, whilst her eyes and lips were defined to stop her from looking white-washed. Green and silver thread came pouring out of her wand and started to embroider itself in the hem at least an inch thick. The final touch was an everlasting charm on her train to leave a trail of green and silver glitter wherever she walked, smirking to herself loving her own inventions she spun around to see Blaise and Draco staring in wordless appreciation.

As they made their way up the stairs into the common room, Ginevra slightly in the lead and the two boys just behind her on either side, they saw the square of the house order. Pansy, Vincent and Gregory were in the front line, waiting for them, they were all stunned at the how beautiful Blaise, Ginevra and Draco were as the stood side to side. Taking their places as the leaders, they stood just before the square in a line of their own. Raising their right arms in the air holding their wands, the Slytherins began to chant and Ginevra tried to remember the lines she has read in _Hogwarts, A History._

_Blood of our ancestors_

_Hear us now_

_Invoke the sacred order_

_Protect the pure_

_Wrap us in your essence_

_As we uphold_

_The rights of Slytherin._

Out of their wands came pouring forth a silvery green mist which settled upon each Slytherin making them glow slightly.

Marching out of their common room and through the dungeons they finally made their way to the Great Hall. Ginevra took in a deep breath and felt a slight cooling inside her body, turning her head to Blaise she smiled as she realised their magic was still entwined. Shaking her hair back so it fell to her waist at the back, they waited for the Great Hall doors to swing open as it became aware of the old magic.

Making their entrance, they stood still for a few seconds to let the houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw understand what was happening. Whispers shot through the air at an alarming rate, the loud gasps and the intakes of breath were almost comic as the school waited for their next move with an anticipated breath.

No-one noticed Pansy's wand come out and whisper an incantation towards the Slytherin House table. The benches became elaborately carved chairs and in the centre facing the school were three larger antiquated gold thrones carved with snakes twisted in to the gold. The table was covered with a large tablecloth with green embroidery on it. A centrepiece of a dragon, sword and rose all intertwined together was set in front of the thrones. It was a tribute to their leaders, a Malfoy, Zabini and a Weasley. This shocking confirmation to the school that Ginevra had indeed joined the Slytherins caused uproar within the School.

As they took there places, the green essence surrounding each Slytherin faded and they sat as one fluidly as if they were in a dance. The air authority and superiority hung over them overwhelming the rest of the school and even more shocking was seeing Ginevra Weasley take the centre throne between Malfoy and Zabini and then proceeded to look at Dumbledore with a piercing gaze and then nodded her head sharply.

Dumbledore stood and opened his mouth to speak. A shocked silence ensued, as the school just saw that Ginevra Weasley had given their Headmaster, the protector of the Light, permission to speak. The Slytherins hid their smirks at Ginevra's audacity.

"As most of you have eyes you can see there is a new addition to Slytherin House. It is my duty to inform you that there has been a house change. Lady Ginevra Weasley is now a member of Slytherin House and has been accepted by Professor Snape and Slytherin, therefore I expect you to also accept this change. People change through time, sometimes so much that they grow other qualities and it is with thesethat Lady Weasley nowfeels that she should belong to Slytherin." Dumbledore announced loudly, not a sound could be heard as he sat down at the High Table and continued to eat.

Suddenly a growl echoed across the Hall. All eyes shifted to the Gryffindor Table where the noise came from. Ron Weasley had turned an awful red as he saw his sister staring at him through cold emotionless eyes. She had turned into a bloody Slytherin.

Pushing Harry out of the way he stormed across the table, hastily followed by Hermione and Harry. As he advanced towards the Slytherin Table, the Slytherins all stood up and faced him while Ginevra stayed seated with Blaise and Draco beside her.

Ron found himself face to face with a wall of menacing Slytherins clutching their wands. They were covering Ginny from him. Losing his temper, he whipped out his wand, and his cheeks impossibly became an even brighter red.

"Ginevra! What the bloody hell are you doing! Get away from the Slytherins now, you're a Gryffindor, I swear when I tell Mum you'll be sorry, you better be under a curse!" Ron was screaming as loud as he could, and lunged forward to break the Slytherin wall as he lost control of his senses.

The green essence around them glowed and as soon asRon came into contact with the Slytherins, he was flung against the Hufflepuff table as the essence defended the Slytherin order. There was chaos in the Hall, as goblets were knocked over and Ron was sprawled across a side of the Hufflepuff table covered in the evening's dinner. Snarling he got to his feet as Hermione rushed towards him to help. Knocking her aside, he rushed to the Slytherin wall again, just before he attempted to break it, someone spoke shattering the silent tension which had spread throughout the houses.

"My Lords and Ladies, please be seated, I thank you for your protection, but it is my duty to fight my own battles." Ginevra said delicately whilst abiding by the ancient courtesies which had long died out. Smiling at her address, which further proved that she understood their ways, they slowly seated themselves, but ready to interfere in case she was harmed in anyway.

Ron stood in front of the table shaking with rage and Harry to his right was staring at her as if she was some monster. Refusing to be provoked unless it was necessary, Ginevra showed the school a serene calm face devoid of emotion. She gracefully stood up and as she did all the male Slytherins started to do the same, when she held out her hand to prevent them. Understanding, they all sat down except Draco and Blaise.

_Make sure she isn't harmed Blaise, that idiot has already done enough, I can feel her pain inside her head, she's just fighting it all back._

_Believe me, Draco, if the teachers weren't waiting for us to cause trouble, they would have been dead long before we would have reached this point._

Ginevra, looked over at both and saw their determination, it was their battle too. Her lips started to curve as she smirked.

"Potter, I fail to see the relevance of your little visit over to my house table, my brother I can understand, however, since you have never helped me I would advise you to leave before Draco or Blaise feel the need to-"

"That's not true Ginny! Come on, you know Harry's always been there for us, he saved your life for merlin's sake, he's part of our bloody family! Please, Ginny, come back, what will the twins say or Mum and Dad, please they've probably obliviated your memory or something, you know what snakes they are." Pleading with his sister, Ron looked lost as the person in front of him looked no longer like the sweet innocent youngest child and only daughter of the Weasleys.

The Slytherins on the other hand, hissed as he had unwittingly insulted them and thought that their Princesswould be so foolish as to have had her memory wiped. Once again Ginevra prevented them from retaliating.

"I would be careful, if I were you dear brother, insulting the Slytherins is an extremely idiotic thing to do, though I'm sure you think it is _brave_, I can not keep stopping them from slaughtering you, and after all it is their right. And you, Potter, the courageous and loyal Gryffindor, the _boy-who-lived_, isn't it a joke that you are here, you have never ever thought once about anyone else, its all about you. You didn't save me, I just happened to be there, a convenient damsel in distress I believe." Ginevra sneered as she saw Harry flinch and Ron looked as if he were about to faint. She could hear the Slytherins snigger at her words, and she felt Blaise's magic surge through her while hers followed it through. She tensed as she felt it radiate from her, the green essence they were all wrapped in, started to vibrate and glow even brighter around her, even the Slytherins were shocked. Draco and Blaise just stared at her power.

Becoming angrier and colder she slowly walked up to Harry, as McGonagall and Dumbledore half-stood from the High Table ready tostopherbut they couldn't move away from the table. The Slytherins stood to help her, but found that they were being restricted. Draco and Blaise found that their feet were rooted to the floor. Struggling against the invisible barriers, they looked up to see green and silver wisps of power were circling everyone in the Great Hall except their little one, Weasley and Potter.

_Shit, Blaise, she's sent out the power in her and the order to bind us all. Look even Dumbledore can't break it. She's doing this alone, shit how can she do this, we need to help her!_

_Stop struggling, Draco you'll lose your magic, and we'll need it to help her. She's already channelling mine._

_What, how did you – no screw that, I don't want to know. What do you mean help her, if you haven't noticed, we can't move!_

_Through her mind, you fool, we've done it before, she'll listen to you calm her down, I've never seen her so furious, she's going to kill him._

_Shame we have to prevent it!_ Concentrating hard on a memory of Ginevra he contacted her through his mind._ Ginevra, little one, listen to me, you have to release us. You're power has done this by mistake, its too strong, I know you can't reply but just leave Potter alone, he's not worth it, if he's hurt you that bad, Blaise and I will rip him apart but not now, little one!_

_Do not patronise me Draco, I know what I'm doing, nothing was a mistake, you forget who you speak to._

Shocked that she replied, let alone the reply, Draco drew back form his mind, and turned to Blaise confused but unable to transfer his scrambled thoughts into words.

"Your beloved Dumbledore can't reach you now Potter! You should be shaking now Potter, believe me I am worse than Voldemort!" Laughing evilly, Ginevra pointed her wand at his heart when Ron shouted,

"Ginny don't, what are you doing, you're turning into one of those _death-eaters_" spitting out the last words, Ginevra turned on him furiously "Death-eaters, Ron! Death-eaters! They don't exist anymore you fool, they were for Voldemort, but you've vanquished him have you not, so stop trying to make new threats just so you and scar-head can save the world again!"

Trembling with fury and pain, she lifted her wand arm to the ceiling and shrieked, "Receptaculum" She and all the Slytherins suddenly disappeared from the Hall without even moving. The threads of power vanished freeing the captive students and teachers.

McGonagall went bright red with anger that Ginevra Weasley had been one of her house and had behaved like that, so she turned on Snape to accuse him. Dumbledore just sat lost in thought.

"What have you done to Ginny? How could you Severus, she's turned evil like the rest of your students, her family will be heartbroken!" She sat down sobbing at the loss of the little red head while Snape scornfully looked down his nose at her.

"Cease your wailing Minerva, if you had cared for her, she wouldn't have wanted a house change or have argued with her own brother. You didn't notice that one of your house was that upset, it's nothing to do with Ginevra, its entirely your own fault. I haven't done anything to her, I only told her that I accepted her for Slytherin, she has made the changes by herself. It was she who cast that spell for refuge, and it was she who led my house back to Slytherin. She considers Slytherin her house, so I suggest you get over it." Snarling, Snape swept out of the side door, with his black robes billowing out behind him bursting with pride for his house. He hadn't expected them to come in house order, and Ginevra had displayed an awe invoking stream of concentrated power. He wondered if they could harness it in any possible way...

* * *

AN - Hope you like the house order idea, I got that from my own boarding school and just combined it with magic - please give me your opinions on it!

Read and Review!PLEASE!IT doesn't take too long!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN - **Glad you all liked that chapter - must admit was fun writing it, this isn't that good, but I needed to calm it down! thanks for all the replies about ginny/blaise and draco/ginny - if you haven't yet reviewed on which you prefer - PLEASE DO! Am still undecided at the moment, so am playing with all three- hope you like it!

**jjp91 - **you're a regular now! thanks for the review I'll try my best to answer your question! To me, the Slytherins are more powerful as all their parents were either supporters of Voldemort or death-eaters. So they've all experienced or used dark magic, which the rest of the school obviously wouldn't have thus making them more powerful and dangerous! But the power of the house order came from their ancestors - because they're all so pure, they have a lot of magic inside them which is what Salazar wanted! - hope that clears it up!

**urhallucinating - **thanks for your opinion, i know what you mean i still like draco/ginny too, but glad you wouldn't mind, would hate to be abandoned! If i do, thanks for your view, never thought of giving Draco someone else, I must think about this!

**fannficsrock - **love your enthusiasm, and i'm glad you enjoy the story - hope this chapter doesn't ruin it for you! I'll go with my instincts in the end but I am so unsure I just think Blaise and Draco are so similar and different!

**Chapter 8 – Recognition of Power**

The Slytherins were all disorientated as they found themselves spinning through the air invisible to the eye. They noticed the uproar from amongst the students when they had all just disappeared, all were wondering how they managed to apparate inside Hogwarts. Obviously they hadn't apparated as even Ginevra couldn't manage to apparate forty students to wherever they were going, but what had she done? Then in a second, they all found themselves thrown onto the stone floor of the Slytherin Common Room.

Hardly aware of what he was doing due to his headache, Draco scrambled to his feet clutching his wand trying to find Ginevra in the midst of the slumped heap of Slytherins. Blaise was doing the same thing on the other side of the Common Room, as they both bumped into each other, the same fear ran through them, where had she gone?

Running down the stairs and skidding to a halt at the wall, he saw a hole had been blasted through it. Weary of what they might meet in Draco's suite, both boys had their wand in front of them. It was common knowledge that Draco had his chambers protected by the strongest spells and had curses set into the stones of the walls to prevent intruders from entering. Somehow this new Ginevra had avoided all of them and was in his chambers. Frowning Draco looked at Blaise, he hadn't activated Ginevra's core magic as another key to the wall, and Blaise's certainly wasn't as he had his own private entrance in his own chambers.

Stepping through the blasted wall, Draco was surprised to see that nothing else had been touched or destroyed. Hoping that she was indeed here and had sought his chambers as her refuge, he tried to search his mind to see if he could talk to her. Focusing on the memory of her thanking him, he felt closer to her reaching out to her mind when he came across a barrier, she had blocked him!

"Blaise, she's blocked me, you try, and she's definitely close by I just think she's shielded herself from us physically." Blaise immediately tried he'd never heard Draco sound so helpless, it was clear that they'd both fallen for Ginevra Weasley, hopefully in different ways.

"It's no good Draco, its not personal she has put a barrier up preventing everyone from talking to her. We'll have to find her; she might not be in this chamber. Merlin, even through the barrier I could feel her pain, someone has done this to her and I bet it was Potter, I'll kill him with my bare hands." Blaise was getting more frustrated as Draco's eyes lost focus as he slouched onto the sofa covering his head with his hands.

_Get up Draco, if she sees you moaning it won't get her out of her state, you're making things worse, if we act like nothing is wrong then we'll slowly be able to coax it out of her. _Draco smiled faintly, and stood up, walking over to the cabinet he found himself emotionally drained, he'd never been so worried about anyone else in his life. He and Blaise had grown up together all their life and had the same punishments and curses thrown at them, but they both came through them stronger and it was their childhood in the end that gave them the courage to refuse a position in Voldemort's ranks. They had never allowed anything or anyone affect them, they just became harder, colder and withdrawn which is why the Slytherins preferred them as leaders. There was no doubt that they cared for them, but they didn't have time for weakening emotions. But now in only a few days a small red-head had walked into their lives and changed both boys.

Draco opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of FireWhiskey taking a swig he passed it to Blaise who almost drowned himself in it. Grinning nefariously Draco tore off his dress robes and started to call for Ginevra. He went into each chamber, altogether there were six excluding his own, there had always been a Malfoy residing in these chambers for as long as anyone could remember. Blaise started to do the same, not hearing anything it left only Malfoy's chamber. Knowing that they could be completely wrong and Ginevra had fled, they both entered the room simultaneously.

The image that presented them as they entered was not one they expected. Ginevra lay in the centre of Draco's bed with her hands behind her head, slightly propped up as if she expected them.

"Took your time, didn't you?" She asked languidly. Neither of the boys knew what to do, Ginevra had changed out of her dress robes and was barely covered by the satin dark green negligee that just skimmed her upper thighs and was dangerously low around her breasts. Draco could feel his body respond, trying to ignore the scene in front of him, he heard Blaise taking quick shallow breaths. The situation was too comic, bursting out into laughter Draco nearly doubled over while he tried to control himself.

Ginevra lying on the bed felt her anger rise as Draco started laughing. How dare he laugh at her, who the hell did he think was. Her core magic pumped through her body, Blaise's had disappeared but hers was strong enough on its own. Covering her skin, her magical aura shimmered violently as she stood on the bed towering over Draco and the room began to shake. Blaise tried to grab Draco out the way as his possessions started to crash to the floor, but he couldn't Draco was surrounded by a force field and was entirely unreachable.

Channelling her magic into a single stream of power aimed at Draco, the chamber door slammed open, distracting her from her target. Snape stood in the doorway, immediately understanding the situation; he rushed over to the bed and tugged on Ginevra's arm. She turned to him in bewilderment as he pulled her into his arms to the amazement of both Draco and Blaise. Silence followed broken by shattered sobs coming from Ginevra, she tried to pull away from Severus but he held her tight to him, calming her down as he allowed his own core magic slowly flow into her. Ginevra struggled once more against Severus and he looked into her eyes to see whether it was her distrust of him that was causing this aversion. Seeing nothing of the sort he quietly queried her actions and she brokenly answered "Slytherins are not supposed to show their emotions..." taking in deep breaths more tears followed as she couldn't hold them back anymore.

Glaring at Draco, when he heard her reply, Severus focused his attention on her once more reminding himself when he was done to kill Draco. "Hush, Ginevra, Slytherins do nothing of the sort. Think back over the last day, Ginevra, the Slytherins have probably smiled more than in the entire lives and do you see them hating themselves for doing it? No they do not, they have also shown their pride, in the common room half of the Slytherins are talking about your display of wandless magic wondering if you could teach them, the other half are worried about your whereabouts and are about to kill Potter or your brother which ever they find had you so worked up. None of them are hiding their emotions, so why should you?" Sliding his arms beneath her knees he lifted her easily into his arms and Severus left Draco's chambers with Ginevra taking her to his so that she could escape for a while. Blaise lifted Draco to his feet glowering at him.

"Oh save it, Blaise, it was funny you should have seen your face you wanted to screw her but was too scared to, its not my fault I laughed, I'll show you in my pensieve if you want!" Draco had cheered up immensely Severus had her now and would be able to help her; he knew he and Blaise were useless right now.

"Shut up Draco, don't you understand why she turned on you with her magic? She was mad because you weren't affected by her body or the image she represented. Bloody hell, all she wants is for you to acknowledge her, how can you not want her? I'd give her anything for her to feel the same about me." Blaise tiredly ran his fingers through his hair, as he contemplated his relationship with Ginevra. She seemed to give into him and didn't mind being with him but it was different with Draco.

"Look Blaise, she likes you ok otherwise she wouldn't kiss you would she, come on I have that little sofa scene burned into my memory believe me Ginevra would not have responded like that if she didn't want or need you. Sure I like her, but as something else, more platonic, you know I don't need to be close to her like that and I don't want her to be, I have plenty of other willing girls." At this both of the boys laughed and changed the subject. Remembering Severus' words about the rest of Slytherin they went back into the Common Room.

Taking their favourite seats in front of the fireplace, the Slytherins crowded around them asking persistent questions. Silencing them with her deathly glares, Millicent and Pansy curled up on the sofa to ask their questions first.

"What was the spell she used, it wasn't apparition but how did we get back here I have never heard anyone use it before?" Draco smiled, Millicent knew as much as any of them about spells and curses. Her father had treated her almost the same as they were, at least Pansy had been spared as she was only a girl and the Parkinsons had an older son. Millicent was seen as the boy of the family thus treated accordingly. Draco and Blaise had done all they could do to protect her. Since an early age, Millicent had an unwavering curiosity for spells, and she knew more than any of the other houses combined, Ravenclaw was not the most intelligent house, it was just that they took every opportunity to flaunt it whereas Slytherin was subtle.

"Did you hear the spell she used, Millicent? She used the words, _Receptaculum_, do you not remember from the Latin we taught you, it means refuge. It wasn't a transportation spell; she just sent all of us with her to a safe place from the school. It's an old spell, which is why most of you will not have heard it; it was used in times of danger and panic. This gives us a clue into her feelings; something had scared or panicked her. We should also feel proud that she considers Slytherin her safe haven, if she did not feel that in her soul we would not have been returned here." Each Slytherin hearing Draco's explanation vowed to themselves to threaten Potter until he told them what had happened between them. It wouldn't do for their new Princess to be upset, they had all seen her in Severus' arms as he had walked through the common room.

Sensing their emotions, Draco hastily added "we do not know the cause of her distress, and you shall all promise not to do anything uncalled for or anything without precedent before Ginevra tells us to, as she said in the Great Hall, this is her own battle, each of you have undergone what she is feeling right now, do not prevent her for it will be worse for you, you all know what she is capable of." At this the Slytherins uncomfortably started shifting, they had all seen their fair share of dark magic and experienced it but feeling such power from a 16 year old ex-Gryffindor was too unnerving for most of them.

Gregory saw the reactions of the younger Slytherins and asked the question he knew they were all bursting to ask.

"How did Ginevra have so much power, Draco and how could she use it like she did without a wand, we all knows that takes a lifetime of practice, when she unleashed it the streams of power were so controlled." All eyes were on Draco as they waited for a believable answer.

Draco looked at Gregory thoughtfully, "I have my suspicions, Gregory which I will tell you since it affected all of you, but what made you think that her power was controlled?"

_Honestly, Draco just answer the question, just because Gregory realised it wasn't a mistake and you were so up yourself to think she wouldn't release all that raw magic!_

Gregory just frowned at him as if it were obvious and Draco was just testing him, "Draco, the reason why I said it was controlled was because it came out in threads not pouring out everywhere, and those threads of power circled those she didn't want to interfere with her battle. She left Potter and Weasley free, which was planned and she didn't even glance at anyone else at the point when she would have expected us to interfere, she had purposefully bound us and the teachers."

"Correct Gregory, it seems that I didn't think of it like that as I thought it all was a mistake," the younger Slytherins gawped as one of their Princes admitted his error. "However, the answer to your question is that she didn't obtain that magic from anywhere. As you could tell it was her core magic which was just pushed a little further by Blaise's core magic, which was tangled together from a previous experience and hadn't faded out at that point." Smirking at Blaise who glared at him, Draco continued, "At first my thought was that it was the essence of the house order which helped her use her core magic and Blaise's also strengthened it, but, in my chamber now we just experienced another of Ginevra's outbursts. This time there was no essence and Blaise's magic had faded. It is entirely her own magic, and from observations, it is controlled by her emotions which should make all of you respect and admire her unless you want to face her wrath. She has powerful magic flowing through her blood, more powerful than I have ever seen, it is still raw so be careful. It is most probably because of her illustrious bloodlines." Exhausted from his rambling, Draco sunk back into his armchair and closed his eyes.

He did not hear the Slytherins move towards Ginevra who had entered half-way through his explanation. Nor did he see, each Slytherin sink to one knee as they saluted their Slytherin Princess radiant with awe glistening in their eyes. Vincent and Gregory were the first to raise their heads, each one of them remembering when they had done it for Draco and Blaise. As they each kissed her hand, Ginevra smiled upon them. She finally belonged somewhere. Seeing Blaise staring at her, she looked to find Draco. She saw him in the armchair with his eyes closed as if he had lost something precious.

_Thank you Draco. _

Startled he opened his eyes and saw the Slytherins kneeling to his little one. He saw that she was back to normal fully dressed. Confused, he saw her smile at him and he smiled back, both their eyes sparkling with unshed tears at what could have been the end of their new relationship. Blaise caught their sweet exchange of smiles and experienced his first pang of jealousy which had previously tormented Draco.

PLEASE REVIEW! - I feed off them!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN - **ok, here goes another chapter, most people want draco/ginny so thats the way its most likely to go, but you never know...

**Person - **glad you're living off this fic! please continue to read and review!

**6th year Gryffindor - **i think thats called a flame withsome of your early reviews - sorry i had you shaking but i'm glad you continued reading and enjoyed it! i know you like the traditional viewpoint of the chamber - but harry is just a tad bit too obnoxious for me- and please don't wish for Draco to die! you had me traumatised! blasie, funny? never thought of him like that but thanks anyway for all the reviews!

**superspunky7 - **here's an update for you, am honoured its one of your fav stories, i hope i don't let you down!

**Laina3 - **wow,all those reviews most people wait till the end chapter but they were really helpful so thanks! you had me scared at first but i do understand about the whole cliche thing, but i thanks for taking it back, i try my best, i find slytherin such a special house as its so secretive! thanks for the site! oh and you make a really good critic!

**Mockingbird 15 - **thanks for the reccommendation, started reading it and you're right it is amazing but not what i was planning, a bit too scared to bring the rating up to M, and no threesomes, vampires etc way too disturbing! glad you liked my rules, rituals and codes though!

**urhalluccinating - **yeah i like the cute side of Snape so i had to add him in! hope limbo's not too painful...

**Chapter 9 – The article**

Draco and Ginevra repaired the wall together adding more curses as they combined their knowledge. Draco was amazed at the extent of Ginevra's catalogue of curses and spells. She shrugged at his surprise,

"I lived with six brothers, I always had to be a step ahead of them and to do that I read all I could about the ancient dark and light magic. Of course nothing too dark, my family is purely light."

Draco snorted as he looked at her, "Not anymore little one, you have a darkness in you, which we Slytherins will do our utmost to bring out in you." Frowning slightly at his words, Ginevra didn't know whether she was ready to embrace all the Slytherin qualities. It was true that they were all children of death-eaters, but none of them were branded. This however, did not mean they were on the side of the light. They all dabbled in dark magic and felt its pull was too powerful to overcome. She didn't know if she could do that, she knew she was too innocent to be in Slytherin.

Wondering at the frown on her face, Draco surmised that she must be tired as she had had a long day. Giving her a hand up, he led her to her chamber, she hadn't seen it yet. He was excited to see her reaction; he had given the house-elves strict orders on how to decorate it for her as soon as Dumbledore had agreed to the house change.

He opened the door for her and waited with bated breath to see if she liked it. As Ginevra stepped into her new chamber she felt a sense of nostalgia at having to give up her own rooms but was grateful that she was near Draco and no longer alone. Becoming aware of the room, she saw that Draco had enchanted it. Her room did not look like a normal bed chamber. The walls were all mixtures of dark green shades, looking up at the ceiling it had been charmed like the Great Hall's but even darker. It was an endless black sky with swirls of navy and royal blue floating through it, and a full moon shining in the corner. There were hardly any stars; the whole atmosphere of the room was rather chilling and sombre. She loved it, but what astonished her was that Draco had had her old bed transported, and added a few touches to it. The circular bed was raised a few more inches of the ground but was still the centrepiece of the chamber. All around its wooden base and frame were branches of dark ivy wrapping itself around the bed, and a canopy of ivy hung over the bed, allowing a magical curtain to drape and hang over the bed.

Speechless, Ginevra turned to Draco who had been anxiously waiting for some kind of reaction, as the silence continued he started to fret even more, he knew it had been a bad idea. Ginevra flung her arms around him and embraced him with all her might. Stumbling back at the suddenness of her actions, they fell onto her bed, Ginevra on top of him. Not letting go of him, she snuggled against him, happily unaware of his growing desire. Merlin, he couldn't anger her again. Looking down he saw her smile and then felt her pleasure as her magic flowed through their embrace. Draco realised that she did not know that it was happening, but her pleasure was intense. Stroking her hair, Draco sighed with relief, "I'm glad you like your room, Ginevra, I took the idea from your old room, and I gathered from your walls, what colours you like, however if you decide to change them the room will automatically change in accordance." Gripping him tighter, Ginevra looked into his eyes, and he saw something else apart from desire in her eyes. Not knowing what to do, he just stared back as they both edged their faces closer together. Almost tasting her sweet breath, their eyes were still locked together, Draco could hardly breathe.

The door flung open, as Blaise stormed in. Flinging herself off him, Ginevra walked towards Blaise, luckily he'd been too busy reading whatever was in his hands to pay attention to what had been happening on the bed.

"Draco, we need to go! They have screwed up yet again, some prat has blabbed to the Daily Prophet there will be an article tomorrow morning, probably front page news, and we can't let that happen!" Finally looking up he doubled at the sight of the room, then pulled Ginevra closer to him and kissed her gently on the lips, "Its definitely you my dear," Ginevra smirked and kissed him lightly back. It was all she needed, how could she have nearly kissed Draco, she had seen the fear in his eyes in case she erupted again, she just needed Blaise, he sated her lust!

Draco still nervous about that moment on the bed saw Ginevra kiss Blaise, well obviously she wasn't affected by it, but there had been that look in her eyes, pushing it out of his mind he tried to concentrate on more pressing matters.

Transforming his robes into smart dark blue business robes, Blaise did the same but kept his black with red stitching. Seeing them become the entrepreneurs they had to be in order to keep a luxurious lifestyle, expand their vaults, and still be the richest families in the wizarding world, Ginevra transformed her robes into the dark Slytherin green business robes. Her hair was swept up with a few tendrils hanging, and her make-up au-natural, luckily her charm hadn't worn off yet.

Staring at Ginevra, Blaise started, "No you don't Ginevra, this is our business, you can stay here or with the others in the Common Room," Draco nodded in agreement.

Both felt a change in the room, and turned to see her power begin to blaze, at a loss, Draco pleaded with her to calm down.

"Be quiet, Draco, this does concern me, I am guessing that the article will be featuring me, and my new found 'dark' magic, you and I both know that the Tom Riddle escapade will be dug up again, and I don't want to be feared by everyone or seen as some freak of nature. We will sort this out together; you are forgetting that you two are no longer the only leaders of this house. You, yourself, Draco named me the Slytherin Princess, the house have sworn their loyalty to me and you cannot stop me." She saw that they were both slightly nervous and absorbed her magic, leaving no trace around her body. Blaise and Draco came to their senses as they realised that all she was doing was reiterating the truth.

_I guess we have to take her then; she's left us no choice, do you think we will be able to keep her in check, look how easily her power ignites._

_We have no other option Blaise._ Sighing, Draco walked into their sitting room and was about to grab the floo powder when he thought of something.

_Blaise, do you think Ginevra is listening to us? Can you sense her, she's talked to me through Legilimency twice before, why isn't she reacting?_

_Maybe she doesn't know we are communicating though I thought she was ignorant of the art, wait when she blocked us she had also mastered the art of occulumency, where did her knowledge come from._

Both were staring at Ginevra strangely, and she wondered what was going on when she clicked, they were talking to each other. They kept staring at her, she smirked. They were trying to think of how she had talked back to them, it was obvious by their confused expressions. Thinking of all the fun she could have she just lifted her eyebrow and scornfully said,

"Don't you think we have other more important things to worry about then why I can talk to you in your mind?" Both nodded dumbly as they were confused to how she had heard them when they couldn't even sense her. She smiled to herself, boys, they never thought of the obvious. When she had replied to Draco in the Great Hall she had used Blaise's power which was alive with legilimency as once learnt it became a part of the user, she also used the last of his magic through occulumency. Then Severus' magic to thank Draco, she found it amusing that they hadn't worked out how she had done it.

All three of them followed each other into the fireplace as they individually shouted "Prophet Headquarters", as they appeared in a hall full of fireplaces where most journalists were flooing home, their arrival was magically announced, "Urgent business, Lady Weasley, Lord Malfoy and Lord Zabini." Ginevra noticed a few sneers aimed at her whilst everyone looked upon Blaise and Draco in reverent praise. Blaise and Draco both immediately saw this, and Blaise pulled her in for a chaste kiss on the lips and left his arm around her hips. Smiling at his hasty silencing kiss, she ignored him and Draco, summoning a fraction of her power; she let it seep through her skin and a faint mist swirled round her body.

_Little one, please don't react, they will change their minds soon, when they realise you are one of us and not a Weasley._

Enraged by Draco's assumption that she was no longer a Weasley, the mist became more solid and stronger, as it started to rise, high above the centre of the Daily Prophet's hall the mist formed a solid rose, floating mid-air. Changing the colour to pink, Ginevra concentrated harder and a dragon formed its mouth wide open besides the rose as though it had just breathed roses instead of flames. Through the centre of the rose, a sword was plunged through it. As the occupants of the foyer saw the entwining emblems of the three purest houses, and that it had been formed by a Weasley, they turned to her in admiration, some with apologetic faces. Smiling at their change, she walked towards the office of the owner with Blaise and Draco following her trail. Ginevra's symbol still hadn't dispersed, Draco had a nagging feeling that it was going to be there for a long time, at least she hadn't caused any damage! It irritated him that she kept using the rose, she wasn't a Weasley, well not a true one anyway, hell they had abandoned her.

As all three barged into the office without so much as a knock, they came face to face with Cornelius Fudge.

"How, how –um who let you in? This is a private office so please leave!" Fudge had turned bright red and was stammering so fast that his words were hardly audible. Draco grinned; he had always thought that Fudge was the owner of this despicable paper.

"Were you never taught how to address your superiors, Minister?" Sneered Blaise, as he seated himself elegantly in the nearest armchair. Draco sat in the other while Ginevra leant against the mantel of the fireplace; all three had identical smirks on their faces.

Fudge was at a loss, he knew he couldn't afford to insult the richest wizards in the world, he needed as much support as he could receive. However, he did not have to suffer any humiliation from the hands of a Weasley. Wondering whether the two brats in front of him had brought the Weasley here to torment him, which was undoubtedly so as there could be no other reason for them to consort with the offspring of a muggle-lover. He sighed as he saw that he was going to have to deal with exact replicas of their fathers.

"I apologise my Lords, I was just shocked at your unexpected appearances, I assume you are here to continue your good fathers' legacy at the paper and in the Ministry. However, like I said to your fathers I do not have the power to grant every whim, although I will try of course," Draco and Blaise grinned as they saw the Minister of Magic literally grovel at their feet, they thrived of these situations. Ginevra on the other hand was shocked that they could actually like how Fudge was treating them; she found it disgusting and pathetic. Allowing distaste at Fudge, Draco and Blaise wrinkle her smooth silky skin; she scrunched up her nose and sniffed rather loudly at the scene in front of her. Fudge spying his opening to impress his future bank-rollers; he laughed loudly as he looked the Weasley rather crudely up and down.

"What do we have her, have you come on a day-trip to see what you will never have? A Weasley by the blindingly bright hair and speckled complexion, but don't worry I can tell you're the female one, you're a bit more passable than your brothers I must admit." Walking up to her, he stood right in front of her still staring insolently at her body; he smiled as he saw her bristle with anger. "I wonder how you dare show your face in public, a Weasley to boot, a concealment charm is advisable, unless you want to be inferior. Your father is the cause of your family's shame, no wizarding pride at all in your family, and even his own son turned on him thinking to build up his name. Hardly likely, betraying his own family is worse than belonging to a muggle-loving family who tags onto Dumbledore and worships that idiotic boy, Potter. But you do have some alluring features my dear, I could help you put them to use if you want," he said leering at her then flicked a glance at Draco and Blaise thoughtfully and added "if you're not otherwise engaged that is."

The tension in the room was unbelievable. Draco's eyes flashing with rage, Blaise's face was contorted with anger, both standing clutching their wands and visibly shaking. Fudge warily looked at them not understanding what was happening. The only sane person in the office was Ginevra.

The silence was shattered as she started laughing loudly, all three pairs of eyes focused on her. Her laugh was as evil as it had been in the Great Hall, no emotion showed on her face, as she advanced calmly on Fudge. Backing away from her he found himself pushed against the edge of his desk, shaking with fear he grabbed his wand out of his robe. Grinning Ginevra snarled "Accio Wand", catching his wand smoothly; she started to twirl it in her hands, tossing it to and fro, whilst trapping him between her body and the desk.

_Stand back and watch or interfere? I must admit I have quite a good view from here!_

_I'm with you Blaise, Fudge will not know what has hit him, what do you'll think she'll do? We'll have to keep him alive though to stop the article._

_Shame!_

"Is this how you imagined I could be of service to you, Minister?" Drawled Ginevra huskily as her body pressed against his. She could feel her power throb and pulsate through her blood stream, pointing her wand at his chest; she could almost taste the mingling sensations of fear and desire rolling of Fudge. She sniggered to herself, as he started to sweat, such a weak man! Two thin strands of power broke free from her skin and wrapped themselves around Fudge's wrists binding him to the table. He yelped as he felt the coolness of the silvery green strands tighten around his wrists. Realising that the Weasley hadn't used a wand, and that the boys weren't going to help him, his confidence fell a notch as he discovered he'd made a deadly mistake.

Trembling at the thought of the outcome, he saw her feral smile as she bared her teeth. Ginevra flicked her eyes towards Draco and Blaise and saw that they were waiting for her to begin; a thought appeared in her mind. She summoned all the power she could gather from inside her and forced it to pump through her wand arm. As the wand absorbed the power it started to glow as the magic started to react and combine with her core magic. Her wand had a sliver of nundu blood and together with her core magic it became a lethal power, capable of evil if she decided to use it that way. With just one twist of the wrist, the magical knots released Fudge and he was flung up into the air, soaring up until he was suspended near the highest point of the turret. Spinning him around at a rate which would have alarmed an enchanted yo-yo, she casually turned to Blaise and Draco.

"What are we going to about the article?" Ginevra asked languidly, she had a look of boredom on her face as she twisted her wrist the other way, and Fudge spun the other direction.

"What! Aren't you angry Ginevra, is that all you are going to do? That's child play; we were waiting to slowly pull out his entrails while he begged for mercy. This will not change anything." Burst Blaise as he looked at her in shock. Draco echoed his feelings both horrified at Ginevra's actions.

"For Merlin's sake Ginevra, you nearly started an earthquake because I laughed at you, yet you just let him insult you, are you insane?" Spluttered Draco. Feeling slightly cold, he shivered when the ground started to shake again. Ginevra had recalled her power and her skin was practically blazing with raw magic. Cursing himself, he tried to think quickly how to calm her down, when he saw Fudge fall fifty feet through the air as her wand had lost its power. Transporting a rug to the spot where he would land, Draco turned back to Ginevra.

_Blaise, you have to help me out with this one, she keeps losing her temper with me, at this rate I won't be alive next week._

_What the hell can I do Draco, you're the one who makes the stupid comments, I told you not to, you've indirectly insulted her twice now, so start apologising otherwise we'll all be in trouble!_

Drawing in ragged short breaths, Ginevra was shaking with fury; he kept blowing hot and cold on her. Trying to separate her emotions from her power she found that they were inseparable, snarling she sent tendrils out to ensnare Draco.

Glimpsing wisps of her magic escaping from her skin, Draco retaliated. She was not the only one with powerful ancestral blood running through her veins. Having never called upon it before, as he had only learnt about its uses from Ginevra's accidental usage, he found it wearing him out. Suddenly a burst of power flowed right through him. Channelling it with all his might, pure black darts of magic shot out of his skin and combusted with Ginevra's silvery green threads of power.

All the occupants of the room were shocked at the spectacle before them, the green strands forced the black darts to extend and unwind themselves into long strands. The two coloured strands representing anger from Ginevra and defence from Draco, entwined and collectively joined each other until all the green and black strands and threaded themselves together, forming one streak of immense power, redirecting themselves its target was Fudge.

Hurtling towards Fudge, it collided with his chest and a huge force field exploded throwing Fudge across the room and encircled him. Fudge found himself paralysed in a pulsing ball of raw magic, occasionally sparking causing intense pain through the layers of his skin and his blood began to boil.

Distracted from her enmity towards Draco, Ginevra faced Fudge. Her voice rang loud and clear as she stated her terms. "Whatever you have experienced in this office shall not leave it Fudge. From that blank stare on your face I shall introduce myself. You are staring at Lady Ginevra Aurelia Weasley, First Princess of Slytherin House. I do believe that makes me your superior, so I suggest you alter your manners, or you will feel my displeasure keenly." Ginevra reached out to the globe of power which had contained me, and all the power rushed into her skin. Fudge collapsed panting on the stone floor. Looking up he found himself prostrate at her feet, he shivered at the coldness in her eyes as she sneered.

"That's a good place to start, _Minister. _The reason why we are here is to discuss an article your pathetic excuse of a paper will be publishing tomorrow. If you value you your life you will do well to revoke it and burn all copies made." Ginevra walked back to the fireplace as if the discussion had ended.

Fudge just laughed, he had some pride left. "_Lady Weasley_, your threats will not move me, you forget this is a paper, and can write whatever it likes, I shall not stop something going to the press when the wizarding world obviously should be told about it. This is not the ministry."

Ginevra growled, Draco and Blaise glanced at each other, they knew Fudge had a point. Standing up, Blaise went over to Ginevra to hold her and calm her down whispering soothing words in her ears. She visibly relaxed against him and leant against his shoulders watching Draco.

"We understand Minister, but we feel slander is not the same as telling the public the truth, I am sure we can come to some sort of an arrangement beneficial to all of us." Fudge smiled to himself, as Draco kept his eyes on him noticing the change, all ministry officials were the same. Fudge's smile widened he hadfinally brought out their fathers in them; he started to wonder how many galleons he could get out of them, they were young after all.

"Of course Lord Malfoy, shall we retire to my sitting room to talk business, or would Lady Weasley like to return to Hogwarts?" Fudge kept his eyes on Draco not daring to look at the Weasley; he was more than just a little frightened of her temper. However, he had no such luck in avoiding it.

Breaking free from Blaise's casual embrace, Ginevra flicked her wrist and sent Fudge slamming against the wall. Fixed to the wall, Fudge wearily waited for her next onslaught, really this girl was impossible.

"I thought I'd taught you to respect me Fudge, I am not a mere female, I am equal to my two companions in blood, power and rank." Whispered Ginevra into Fudge's ear, he snarled and replied "But not in wealth." Laughing Ginevra shook her head as if he gone crazy, "Why would money matter, we are not going to _pay_ you to stop the article, you'll concede of course!" Draco frowned, "Ginevra, this is how it works, all he needs is a sack of galleons and we'll be on our way." Shooting a deathly glare at him Ginevra retorted "I cannot abide bribery; it is for the weak and corrupted. Since this is essentially about me for everyone already knows how dark and evil you are, I shall deal with Fudge how I like."

Muttering evilly under his breath about Gryffindors, Draco sank back into the chair. Fudge bitterly looked upon the Weasley; she had in effect stolen in his money.

"Before you open your mouth Fudge, I will advise you to think carefully you've seen a fraction of mine and Lord Malfoy's power, think of the devastation we could cause if all three of us combined our strength and what it could do to you." Still recovering from his contact with the power trap, Fudge resentfully acknowledged their strength of power. Grumbling to himself he promised that there would be no article now or in the future. Pleased with her handiwork, Ginevra spun round and walked out of the office grabbing the floo powder and disappeared into the flames. Draco and Blaise rushed after her.

Finding her stretched out on one of the sofas, Blaise perched on one of the arms whilst playing with her hair. Draco however, was pacing up and down the sitting room getting increasingly annoyed. Not being able to keep it in any longer he rounded on Ginevra.

"What's wrong with you Ginevra, you're a bloody Slytherin now so start acting like it! I will not tolerate you using your power on me in public, do you wish to humiliate me, do not forget who brought you into this house; I could easily get it revoked. I have never seen such a poor display of manners. And you did nothing to Fudge, how he must have been amused. If you want to live Ginevra I'm warning you, change your priorities and never interfere when Blaise and I are conducting business matters. However equal you are to us, you are still a woman and do not belong there; you were lucky I didn't stop you there and then. We are not honest and loyal Gryffindors, if we wish to bribe Fudge then we shall, that is how it works and you do not have a say in it. You are no longer a Weasley so stop hording your knuts!" Still shaking with fury, Draco ran his fingers through his hair as Ginevra slowly got up extremely irate.

Advancing on him, she said quietly in a low dangerous tone, "My family have not yet abandoned me Malfoy, but enlighten me, if not a Weasley then what am I?" Spitting out her words, Draco saw the green glow around her and he started to glow black too. Blaise stood back from the scene in front of him.

"Well – well, you're well, you're not a Weasley!" Draco spluttered, finding himself inarticulate for the first time in his life.

Shrieking with rage, Ginevra screamed back at him "What am I then Malfoy?"

"Dammit, Ginevra that;s what you are,a Malfoy!"

Not a sound could be heard, Ginevra's eyes blazing but in shock, Blaise's jaw hung open as Draco looked at the floor.

Please Review! you know i love them!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN - thanks all of you**** please review -not to sure!**

**Renae17 - **you are so helpful anybits in this chapter that you think could be revamped please do tell!

**PPRuffie - **glad you like the room - its my fave! thanks for continuing to read the beginning is not that good!

**superspunky7 - **aw i loved it when Draco stood up to her too

**fannficsrock - **here's another one for you

**druccillamalfoyrox - **you're back! glad you liked please review again you lighten my day

**urhalluccinating - **sorry about the info thought it was needed!

**Laina3 - **of course she will control her power - its only been a day- but will do it by herself - i don't know if you have noticed but she kept it controlled for Fudge, Draco she does what she likes with!

**Chapter 10 – Confusion**

The silence was deafening, he couldn't believe he had just blurted it out. Then again it was done, and all he had to do was wait for her reaction. Warily he started to edge back just in case she didn't want to be a Malfoy, but surely that could never happen. Looking at Blaise, he seemed shocked too, they were almost brothers and Draco had thought he would have agreed with the plan.

"What the hell are you playing at, Draco? Just stay the fuck away from her, you know she doesn't want you; she has bloody hated you for years. Leave the girl alone, why would she be a Malfoy, Ginevra is worthy of an untainted name not your slimy one with death-eater resounding through it." Blaise snarled at an uneasy Draco and circled him like a predator sizing up his prey. Draco equally insulted called upon his magic, as the black darts started to push through his skin, he was knocked over and looked up to see that Blaise had pounced. Struggling to throw Blaise off him, he felt Blaise punch him in the stomach, he was dealing blows from left to right and Draco started to cough and splutter as he felt his guts being pummelled into non-existence.

Enraged beyond sensibility Draco finally found his wand under his arm; grabbing it he shouted 'incessere'. Immediately both boys were flung into the air opposite each other and the furniture in the room were pushed by some force to the sides. They landed on their feet and the lines of a duelling arena appeared on the stone floor. Blaise sneered at Draco as he took out his wand, "scared Malfoy? Afraid that you were going to be beaten so had to call upon the rites of a duel, it's not a problem this way it'll be quicker." Neither of the boys remembered Ginevra who had been thrown into a sofa against the wall along with the rest of the furniture. She was staring vacantly at them not registering anything.

"Are you ready, Zabini?" Draco asked with an evil smile. Blaise gave a short nod and both raised their wands in a flash and began the duel.

"Incendio" screamed Draco as a flame of fire hurtled towards Blaise who ducked and returned it with a bat bogey hex he had seen Ginevra do in her fourth year. Laughing Draco flung it off him "ever heard of learning your lessons Blaise?" Not waiting for a reply he threw a dark curse at Blaise "sanguine". Blaise swore as scratches started to appear on his wrists and bleed freely, he didn't have time to heal them, turning on Draco with pain and rage wracking his entire body he focused all his hatred at Draco as he shouted "CRUCI-"

"Expelliamus!" Both Draco's and Blaise's wands flew out of their hands and into Ginevra's. Throwing the wands down she burst into tears and ran out of the suite. The duelling boundaries disappeared and the chamber returned to normal leaving Blaise and Draco staring at each other.

Looking up Draco said softly "an unforgivable Blaise?" Not meeting his eyes Blaise sent his magic through his blood to concentrate on the wounds at his wrists. "Yeah, well you deserved it, look what you've done, I thought we were like brothers Draco and you had to take the one thing I had that you didn't." Draco could hardly catch what he was saying as Blaise was practically whispering. Hearing the gist of it, confusion was etched on his face.

"Blaise, I'm not taking her away from her, you can have her, we both can! I'd never do that to you." Disgust filling his eyes, Blaise sneered as he replied.

"Both have her, how generous Malfoy, were you going to let Ginevra have a say in that before you decide that both of us can ravish her, or were we going to seduce her together in a comfortable threesome. God, you are so sick and twisted, a true Malfoy."

His mind filled with comprehension as Blaise's words struck him. Draco screamed at himself, how had his plan gone so wrong, if Blaise had thought that there was no doubt Ginevra thought it, how was he ever supposed to get her trust back?

Walking over to Blaise, he sat down on the sofa besides him and faced him. "Blaise, you're like my brother, believe me when I say I would never ever do anything like that to you. Please you have to understand I wanted Ginevra to be a Malfoy through the transferral of blood lines. She is completely eligible, it will help her when she gets out of here and strengthen the Malfoy name, however tainted you feel it is. I never thought that it wasn't good enough for her, but you obviously do and if that's so I'd like to know why you were my friend for so many years yet harboured so much hatred towards my name and blood." Draco ended bitterly with harsh words as he waited to hear Blaise's response. Those words had hurt him deeply and tried to believe that they weren't true.

Blaise just gazed at him in amazement and regret. Obviously that would be what Draco had wanted, how had he been so foolish? He knew Draco backwards. He shifted to the floor of the sofa and on one knee in front of Draco began a formal apology.

"My lord and brother, it is with the deepest regret that I said those thoughtless and untruthful words. Nothing can justify them; all I can do is beg your pardon as it was in the heat of the moment." Valiantly continuing his humble plea Blaise laid his heart open and all his emotion flooded to his face for Draco to see. "I fully expect you to want to revoke all familiarities with me, though it would be like a part of me had died. I support your idea of the transferral of blood lines but only on the account that one day she might be changed yet again to a Zabini!" With that Blaise grinned as he felt all the tension in Draco leave. Peeking up he saw Draco reaching forward to tug him up, they both stood and fell into a brotherly hug as both were overcome with emotion. Blaise knew Draco had appreciated the old language and style. They both did when in serious situations. He couldn't wait to start teaching Ginevra; she had already picked it up quite quickly.

Frowning, both Draco and Blaise looked at each other and ran out his chambers and towards the common room.

_Where do you think she's gone Draco, come on you've been close to her she trusts you._

_Not anymore Blaise, and I wonder why? Why didn't I keep my bloody mouth shut up? Come on Pansy or Millicent must have seen her, dammit someone must have._

_Calm down Draco we'll find her she can't have gone far. _

The common room was empty and the fire had died out. Draco muttered "Lumos" the end of his wand lit up, and Blaise did the same. They scoured the room but Ginevra was not lurking anywhere. "Blaise, she's somewhere in the school, we have to split up, she has to be back here before sunrise, otherwise we'll blamed and she'll go back to Gryffindor" Draco whispered worriedly.

Climbing out the portrait, Salazar laughed evilly, "If you're looking for the girl Malfoy she went ages ago, crying like there was no tomorrow! However, you better find her fast, a pureblood should not be treated like that, do you hear Malfoy and Zabini, mudbloods and muggles are for that. Go and find her, I shall wait up for you." Salazar looked down condescendingly down on his two favourites, they bowed accordingly before striding down the passage that lead to the Main Entrance and the rest of the school.

_Merlin, does he ever shut up! You would think we'd have killed her, go and find her, what the hell did he think we were doing, going for a midnight stroll!_

_Breathe Draco, did that not just show you something. He's seen you treat other Slytherin girls as slut, you just use them and toss them aside and he doesn't care, yet an ex-Gryffindor and a Weasley runs out in tears and he's admonishing us. Ginevra is important. _

_Ok we'll discuss this later, you go to the room of requirements and the astronomy tower, I'll check out the corridor around Gryffindor and any other place, just keep talking to me._

_Yeah, whatever Draco you always avoid reality._

As Blaise nearly broke into a run up the flight of stairs before they changed, Draco wandered down the corridor wondering where the hell she was. Lost in thought, he felt a cold affinity of air pass straight through him. Spinning around his wand and held it high so as to shine the light the most he could in the dark corridor. An evil cackle could be heard, Draco growled.

"Peeves, show yourself, get out of here now otherwise I'll swear you'll no longer be a ghost."

Peeves cackled delightfully, "Aw is the ickle dragon threatening me, you're the one who's out after hours sneaking around, oooh who shall I tell!"

"Peeves ever heard of the other realm, where you're supposed to have passed on to? That's where you will be if you don't shut up and annoy someone else, I bet Potter is out and about, he's so much more interesting than me..." sneered Draco as he saw Peeves glide down the corridor in the opposite direction.

As he passed the girl's bathroom he heard the broken sound of a girl weeping. Muttering to himself about girls and their bathrooms he knew it would be Ginevra. Peeking around the door he spied a mop of red hair hanging over the sink where the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets was.

Her shoulders were shaking violently. Silently tip-toeing in Draco shut the door slowly so as to not make a noise. As he was about to kneel before Ginevra and pull her into his arms, someone interfered with his thought.

_Draco have you found her yet, she's no where on my end._

_Yeah Blaise, I have I just haven't confronted her yet or talked to her she's still crying._

_Ok, once you have got her bring her to the room of requirements, Slytherin is too far and we can't get caught, I'll be waiting for you._

Concentrating on the task ahead of him, Draco was about to put his hand on her shoulder when he was interrupted yet again.

"Oooh there's a boy in my bathroom! I bet you haven't come to see me, no-one ever wants to see me, and they just think oh its moaning Myrtle, let's just use her bathroom and ignore her. That's what you're doing you didn't even see me, you just want that girl. You know she's been in here for ages, and over that sink too I thought she was going to open that tunnel again, but she hasn't yet!" Moaning Myrtle soared above the toilet cubicles and carried on wailing, but Draco ignored her and saw that Ginevra was looking right through him as if he didn't exist.

"Ginevra, listen to me, Blaise and I have sorted it out. We weren't supposed to duel it was all a mistake." Softly whispering to her Draco leaned forwards and stroked her cheek. Ginevra flinched and pushed him aside. Draco was shocked as he stared into her eyes. There was no anger left in her face, she looked as if there was nothing left for her, nothing just a blank stare.

"A mistake, hurting me was a mistake Draco?" Ginevra whispered back as she refused to stare into her face. Before he could deny that statement she continued.

"Why? Why did I let myself get close to you, I knew it would happen, yet I let myself be persuaded." In a deadly whisper she stared straight into Draco's eyes. "You are exactly like him, I loved him and he hurt me but he promised me that he would never leave me, and he did. Now you want me with you but you're going to leave me too, why me Draco?" Wracked with tears coming down her face and her whispering fractured by hoarse breaths as she tried to contain herself, Draco nearly killed himself for causing her all this pain, but curiosity won him over.

Keeping his distance so as not to touch her, "Who hurt you Ginevra, who left you?" he heard her calming down and the sobs ceased to continue. Sensing that he was close to the truth he continued insistently. "Ginevra, please tell me, who hurt you?"

Taking a deep breath, her lips started to move, he leant in to hear her say "Tom" faintly. Puzzled he thought of who it could be, he couldn't remember any relevant Tom's in either of their years. Ginevra could feel his confusion, she relaxed at least he didn't know about him, he was unaware of exactly what had happened to her.

"Tom Riddle, Draco." Turning to see his reaction, she saw him flinch at the thought her loving Voldemort. The he held his arms out and she fell into them.

_Its ok Blaise, she's safe now, we'll be coming soon._

"Hush Ginevra, no-one's leaving you ok? It was a mistake on Blaise's part; I want you to be my sister, so you can be by my side forever, ok? You know that means I can never leave you, we'll have the same blood lines Ginevra." Rocking her back and forth, he tensed as he waited for her answer.

"A sister, Draco? I'm already a sister, and you can't take that away from me. I need my family, but I need you and Blaise too. Can we leave it that Draco?" Ginevra silently prayed hoping that he wouldn't be offended. A sister? She couldn't be a sister to him; she had completely different feelings towards him, almost like Tom...

Suddenly she was lifted up into his arms, and he walked out and up the stairs towards the room of requirement. "Blaise is waiting for us, we can talk or sleep or whatever you feel like, Slytherin is too far away little one and if we get caught you'll be sent back to Gryffindor and we don't want that to happen do we?" Giggling childishly while shaking her head, Draco felt her release her tension as she snuggled up to him. Merlin, this girl showed a different side every hour!

Kicking open the door, she slid to her feet, unfortunately sliding down Draco's body, he groaned to himself, she had to make life difficult.

Ginevra had seen Blaise lying on a large green bed spread out; letting out a scream of delight she ran towards the bed and jumped on him. He grabbed her revelling in her new attitude, kissing her senseless, he rolled on top of her and continued his passionate onslaught. Distracted for just a second he looked up at Draco who was staring at them not in disgust but with a different expression, grinned and said "Draco, the room realised we needed two so its split, the door to yours is just to the right of you." Then he turned all his attentions back to Ginevra.

As Draco entered his room, he flung himself into his bed which funnily enough was larger than Blaise's, obviously the room thought he required it, he wondered why.

Replaying the night's events, he sighed to himself, today had been eventful. Trying to get to sleep he found himself thinking about Ginevra's words. How close had she got with Tom. She said she loved him, Merlin, his father had really screwed up his chances.

As he started to drift off, he heard a scream from next door. Swearing, Draco clutched his wand and before he could get out of bed, his door slammed against the wall. A figure ran in half-naked with red hair flying behind her fell into his arms, and started to shake. Gently covering her with his sheet, he lay her down on his bed and she slept warpped in his arms.

_Blaise, what the hell happened, what did you do to her, I swear I will kill you. Why didn't you follow her, you just left her?_

_Shut up Draco, has she said anything? NO, so don't assume. We were just on the bed and well, she just started to scream and then ran – I figured that she wouldn't want me to run after her..._

_Bloody hell, you tried to sleep with her didn't you, she's just been traumatises for Merlin's sake._

_Yeah well she seemed pretty fine when she came in, just shut up and look after her ok; I'll talk to her in the morning._

Muttering about hormones, he looked over at Ginevra and noticed that all her fear had vanished. Pulling her closer he realised how close Tom had got.

READ AND REVIEW - I NEED THEM, GOOD AND BAD!


	11. Azkaban

**AN - thanks to all of you who reviewed and those who didn't please do! sorry for all the spelling and grammatical errors i try to check but have just had end of term and am so exhausted, hopefully this one is better!**

**AnnaKranor - **a new person! thanks for the review - sadly it won't be that cheesy I wouldn't be able to cope - but i hope you like this chapter!

**JuzElizabeth - **am not giving anything away! sorry! but i did infer it in the last line of the last chapter - about how close tom riddle got! hope that helps! but in time your question will be answered!

**Laina3 - **hope you like this and find it interesting i've put a slight spin on it...

**urhalluccinating - **thanks for the compliments about my style! please read on and tell me if your magic 8 ball answered correctly...!

**Eva Angel - **didn't know whether you were being sarcastic or not - but if you did really like the line - thanks! you'r emy secnd blaise fan - its such a tough call - draco or blaise!

**Renae17 - **well i'm happy ifyou laughed! thanks for the help and i will definately contact you if i need to! hope you like the chapter - hopefully less mistakes!

**Baiser Mystique - **thanks for the review - am reall not a great writer but thanks anyway - sorry about the mistakes too!

**PP Ruffie - **hope i don't let you down from your decision to continue! read on...!

**druccillamalfoyrox - **as usual the one who puts a smile on my face! but i hope this chapter is as good as the wait - i'm not to sure!

**fannficsrock - **ahhh um the sister thing has kinda been running throughout the whole story - its Draco's original plan kinda in chapter 1 and 2 it says - sorry if it wasn't so obvious - but its not permanent between ginny and blaise - draco's feelings might change...

**Chapter 11 - Azkaban**

The sun's rays pierced through the windows in the room of requirement. Draco groaned and rolled over and felt something soft against his cheek. Clutching at it, he pulled on it to bring it closer to him; it was like silk, probably his pillow. Finding that it wasn't moving he tugged harder, and then stopped when he heard someone let out a yelp. His eyes snapped open and his gaze fell upon a furious red-head who was clutching her head and rubbing it. Draco chuckled as he realised that he had been pulling on her hair.

"Morning, little one, you know you make such a good alarm!" Draco's head hit the pillow again as he just stared at Ginevra who was now seething. Suddenly he felt a slap on his cheek; it started to sting as he was caught unaware. Ginevra had now lifted herself up onto him and was straddling him with her hands on her hips.

"How dare you Draco, my head is sensitive you prat, do you know how painful it is. How would you like it if I were to do that to you?" Without waiting for an answer she leant over him and grasped a handful of hair. Astonished she saw his face blush bright red instead of squirming and begging for her to let go.

"Draco I'm about to rip out your precious hair, don't you care?" Confused she saw his lips try to say something but he was too red. She had never even seen the faintest blush on Draco's porcelain skin. Finally managing to speak, he muttered to her while trying to look away.

"Um, little one, um I think it would be wise if you got off me. You are um not exactly um, well Blaise would kill me." Wondering what the hell Draco was talking about she started to get off him, when she realised that the sheet she was wrapped in had slipped and she was topless.

Scrambling for the sheet she jumped out of the bed and slumped into an armchair which had just appeared. Cringing at what just had happened, she realised that she had been straddling Draco topless, and he was embarrassed for her, he wasn't even turned on, just ashamed at her actions!

Draco rolled over painfully; he tried to think of some boring images which would hopefully deflate his rather obvious erection. Praying that Ginevra wouldn't have noticed he swore to himself, yesterday he had asked her to be his sister and now they were practically about to have sex albeit unknowingly. Returning to normal he saw Ginevra still blushing in the armchair, humiliated beyond belief. Crawling to the end of the bed, he looked around the room. He smiled as he saw a wardrobe in the corner; this room actually read their minds and foresaw the future. He really had to find out how it had been enchanted.

Ignoring Ginevra for a moment, he saw robes of all kinds. Reaching in he saw a black robe with a green cuff and collar. Knowing that Ginevra would look beautiful in it and that it conformed to the school regulation robes, he pulled one out for him too.

"Ginevra, here put this on." She refused to look up, shaking his head with exasperation he tried again. "Come on, get up we don't have all day, it doesn't matter it was embarrassing enough for us but if I have to cast a memory charm I will be annoyed! Ginevra, it wasn't that bad, I have woken up with beautiful women next to me before!" Draco smirked as Ginevra howled and threw herself into the robe.

"Draco Malfoy, you have to be the most infuriating boy I have ever met, stop smirking dammit" Ginevra threw herself at him and wrestled him to the floor. Hysterically laughing, Draco switched their positions and held her fast to the ground. Watching her squirm, he laughed even louder and was joined by Ginevra who was now begging for mercy.

"Draco, please let go, come on this is unfair stop it!" Ginevra continued to plea until she remembered her magic. Grinning up at him she started to disconnect from the present while she tried to find a few strands that were still in her blood. She couldn't be bothered to call upon her entire source it was too exhausting.

Draco tickled her mercilessly until he saw a few green strands start to unwind from her skin. Evilly, he let loose some of his magic, and the black darts flew out faster and stronger creating a shield around Ginevra entrapping her and her magic. Shaking of the dust whilst he stood up, he chuckled as he saw Blaise in the doorway.

Blaise, however was not laughing, but was lost in thought as if he hadn't noticed Draco and Ginevra playing around.

Frowning, Draco left Ginevra trapped, and went to pull on his robes.

_Blaise, what's the matter? Is this about last night?_

_How is she so happy with you after what happened? Look at her she's not even looking at me, I didn't mean to hurt her, I don't even know what I did. I mean if she's a virgin surely she could just have told me?_

_Blaise, I don't think its that, we just have to wait until she's ready to talk ok? And don't be so overdramatic of course she wants you. She just hasn't noticed you yet, I'm sure she's not purposefully looking at you._

To reinforce his statement Draco walked over to Ginevra and saw to his amazement that she was actually staring hard at the floor she was lying on, refusing to see Blaise. Motioning with his hand, Blaise left the room whilst Draco tried to sort out the situation. Releasing her from her trap, he held her hands as he stared into her eyes. The fear had returned and she was shaking.

"Little one, there's nothing to be afraid of. You know Blaise; he's not going to do anything if you tell him you don't want to. You can't avoid him forever you know, he deserves an explanation." Draco softly whispered in her ear, but Ginevra just stared at him and her expression was replaced with a bright smile. She grinned at him.

"Draco, what are you talking about, honestly, one would think I was having a mental breakdown. Blaise is my boyfriend, in case you haven't noticed, whatever happens between us stays between us, certain things are private!" Tossing her hair she flicked her wand over her face, satisfied with the make-up and her entire appearance she sauntered out the room towards breakfast.

Draco whacked his fist against the wall in frustration. She had hidden herself away again. Dammit, why did she have to do that? Entering the Great Hall he saw Blaise and Ginevra chatting away with their hands entwined and the rest of the Slytherins avidly listening to her tell some story. Draco shook his head in irritation at Blaise's stupidity. Blaise had obviously grown attached to Ginevra, yet how could he not notice her falsity when in a difficult situation.

Remembering Tom Riddle, Draco decided to pay a visit to Azkaban. The Great Hall emptied itself as the students hurried to their first lesson. He saw Blaise escort Ginevra out and probably to her class. Seeing Professor Snape about to leave the table, Draco ran up to him and whispered into his ear.

"Severus, I need either your permission or a cover while I go to Azkaban today, father and I have a few things to discuss." Severus looked at the head boy and saw the urgency in his eyes. Sighing he knew Draco would see no reason; he was a Malfoy through and through. "Fine Draco, but you will have a leave granted, you don't need to be sneaking about. Just make sure all your studies are up to date and that you do not fall behind, otherwise your position will be in danger." With a sharp nod of his head in gratitude towards his godfather, Draco stormed out of the Great Hall, with his robes billowing behind him. On his way, he summoned his eagle. Stopping briefly, to scrawl a note to the guards of Azkaban to notify them of his arrival, he then sealed it with the Malfoy crest, and sent his eagle off. He laughed to himself, the eagle had been one of the most useful presents his father had given to him, and they were so much better than owls and less susceptible to spies and attacks.

Transforming the green cuffs and robes into a light silver, he sighed as his face became blank with a faint sneer. Standing in front his fireplace was the Draco Malfoy most people knew, the young cold aristocrat.

Shouting "Azkaban", the green flames surrounded him and he started to spin around. As Draco passed fireplace after fireplace, he wished he had gone to Hogsmeade to apparate. Azkaban was one of the farthest wizarding places from Hogwarts. Starting to slow down, Draco came to a halt and stepped out into a dark cove, where he waited for the guard. Impatiently he wondered why he was being made to wait in this dungy place. Growing angry at the blatant disrespect that was being served to him, he started towards the tunnel in the cove. Before he got very far, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Expecting a dementor, Draco turned around and to his surprise came face to face with an Auror. Shocked at the bright red robes of a fully trained Auror in such a dark place, Draco didn't know what to say. Unfortunately for him, the Auror had enough to say for both of them.

"Who would have thought, that you would be here, Mr Malfoy? Such an extraordinary coincidence I must say, your well planned arrival with the well planned escape of your father's. No doubt you understand that though I am sure you are completely innocent we will have to take you in for questioning." Sniggering at his sarcasm, the Auror bound Draco's hands with a flick of his wands, and laughed even louder at the fury in Draco's face.

Thinking fast, Draco knew that if he tried to escape it would be worse in the long term. All he needed was a good alibi and Snape, knowing Dumbledore he would just feel a short visit to Azkaban for Draco just the thing!

_Blaise, Blaise, where the hell are you, I need you, answer me for – _

Draco's head felt like it was burning up, he swore harshly as he remembered that Legilimens didn't work in Azkaban. Becoming aware of his surroundings as it became lighter, he was pulled into a study and shoved roughly into a chair. Left alone, Draco wondered how stupid Aurors actually were, who left a prisoner alone? A cough was heard from the corner, Draco swivelled his head and saw a man with red hair staring at him. Groaning to himself, he tried to keep his face blank as he realised that a Weasley would be questioning him, no doubt knowing about Ginevra's recent actions.

Charlie Weasley twiddled his wand in his fingers as he decided what to do with the Malfoy in front of him. This was why he had decided to become an Auror, there were just no more surprises with dragons. "So Malfoy, what was the purpose of your visit to Azkaban?" Draco's eyebrows came closer together, how strange, maybe a Weasley was actually civilised.

"I was just going to see my father; he had some information I needed." Draco kept it as brief as possible, Aurors had a tricky tendency to twist your words so fast that you could end up in front of the Wizengamot without a word having passed.

"Information, Malfoy? I'm warning you Malfoy, I don't have time to sit here and have a cosy conversation with you so start talking." Snarled Charlie, he hated Malfoys and this time he had a reason to despise this one.

"Well, as I was about to say, was that my father had been involved with Hogwarts and its students on numerous occasions, and today the effects of one such occasion were still present and I thought it would be easier and less time consuming just to ask my father what he did." Draco drawled as he saw the Weasley grip his wand tighter. He was obviously one of Ginevra's two elder brothers, which one he didn't know.

"Which pupil and which occasion?" Charlie was slowly advancing on the chair which Draco sat in, his hand flexing as if daring Draco to say the answer. Draco just smirked. Obviously the Weasley had guessed, one had to give him credit for that, at least he wasn't poor _and_ thick.

"Let me see, it was about six years, oh yes of course it was Ginevra Weasley opening the Chamber of Secrets." Charlie's hand shot out from the gloom and darkness of the office and his fingers wrapped around Draco's throat. Draco calmly stared into his eyes with a slight coolness. Charlie felt slightly cold and a tingly sensation in hand. His fingers started to freeze and become numb. Yelping he let go of Draco's throat, at the same time the magical binding wrapped around Draco's wrists unravelled and Draco stood up.

"I have had enough. It is obvious that I was not part of this escapade, I just happened to be here at a very coincidental time. Professor Snape can vouch for me and so can some students who saw me in the Great Hall that is if you feel the need to question the whole of Hogwarts. You can always check my arrival through the floo network. My patience has been tested, I allowed you to bind and threaten me, when as you can see now that those measly displays of power cannot stop me. I am Lord Malfoy and you are nothing but a Weasley with a grudge against me, probably because of your sister. Am I right?" Draco sneered but inside he was seething, this man was wasting time his plans could be ruined if they didn't find his father.

"Do not talk about my sister, you filthy scum, I don't know what Dark Magic you're practising but leave my sister out of it!" Charlie was shaking as he saw Draco's skin glow black.

"Weasley, whether it be Dark or Light Magic, Ginevra has already drowned herself in it. She has more power in her little finger than you will ever have in your entire life. So I'd stay on her good side, and to do that you have to play nice with me!" Draco nearly cackled with glee had the situation not been so urgent. "Now if you excuse me, if you want your sister not to be a permanent resident in St Mungo's by the time she is 20, I suggest you let me go. Of course, it will have to be on the grounds that I am innocent."

Luckily they hadn't taken his wand away from him, and with a flick of his wand he became invisible and snuck out of the room leaving Charlie staring at the wall in shock about Ginevra.

Knowing his father, he would probably have gone back to the Manor. Even if the Aurors searched it they would never be able to find him. The Manor had a duty to protect its inhabitants. Thankfully Voldemort was never considered an inhabitant. Sighing to himself he returned to the fireplaces.

"Malfoy Manor!" Draco stumbled through the hearth and shook off all the ash. "Father, I know you're here, we need to talk!" Leaning against the mantel, a house elf appeared. Its head bowed and trembling, Draco sneered, it had obviously seen Father. "Young Master, My Lord is waiting for you in his private chambers." Squeaking out the message, the house elf ran away.

Storming through the house, Draco's anger was slowly building up, he had been Master of the Manor for so long, and they were not going to revert back to the old hierarchy just because Lucius Malfoy had decided to return.

Throwing open the door, he stood in the doorway, with the coldest expression on his face. Lucius Malfoy turned around and laughed. "Draco, did I not teach you any manners, knocking I believe is still courteous." Draco sneered, "Father, lets cut to the chase; I don't think we need to enact a happy reunion when there's only two of us here. All I need from you is information about Ginevra Weasley and the Chamber of Secrets." Draco looked at his father and saw that he had changed into his robes and had tied his hair up with a traditional green ribbon. Lucius Malfoy frowned, "I don't see why we have to drag up the past, Draco, why don't you tell me what I've missed in your life and we can catch up. I am determined to become a proper father Draco, there is nobody holding me back this time." Sitting down Lucius sighed as he saw his son's reluctance to believe his new persona. The one person he had counted on to help him was refusing. Though, if Draco had trusted him that easily, he wouldn't have been a worthwhile person after all that he had been put through, Lucius supposed.

Draco just snarled. He wasn't going to listen to anything his father had to say, they had gone through all this before. There was nothing magically possible that his father could do to make him believe his lies.

_Magically possible Draco? What about humanly possible, after all we are first and foremost humans, son, and we are essentially controlled by our emotions. Could I not sway you by those?_

Seething, Draco's eyes narrowed and he directed his glare at his father, while seeming to become colder by the second. The tension in the room was intense. Slowly and clearly Draco enunciated each word as if his father was mentally incapable.

"My thoughts are private, _father_, if you want me to believe in you I suggest you try to keep out of others affairs and wait till they trust you. I warn you, if I catch you again, you will regret it. As for what you have missed out, ironically Ginevra Weasley is a Slytherin. Actually she is First Princess of Slytherin to be precise, Blaise Zabini's girlfriend and my sister-to-be." Draco chuckled and continued, "oh yes, there will be a transferral of blood lines, Ginevra Malfoy, does not that sound powerful? Oh and father just in case you have forgotten you cannot revoke it. Since you were a common criminal I have been the Master and even you must remember that whatever a Lord Malfoy, who is Master of the Manor, orders cannot be changed. It is that which stops me from renouncing you as my father, and you must know that, otherwise you would not be here. So you can breathe father, you still have an heir but also a daughter." Stopping for Lucius' reaction which Draco thought would be classic, nothing came.

Lucius Malfoy nodded at Draco and dismissed him. Draco turned sharply on his heel and left for Hogwarts. For some reason he had not triumphed over his father and a macabre atmosphere settled upon him.

Back at the Manor, Lucius was pacing his room thinking. Obviously this Weasley meant a lot to his son and to win his heart he would have to go through her. Troubled he remembered how he had nearly killed her indirectly. Another difficult obstacle had been placed before him. Somehow he would remedy that. But why was Draco asking about the Chamber? Something must have been happened, Lucius became determined to find out, is he could help her then perhaps Draco would forgive him. Changing out of his robes, Lucius preened in front of the mirror his physique had not changed at all. He could at the same time find a new wife, someone fiery and with emotions, Narcissa had been too frigid. Smiling to himself, he had the perfect candidate. There was no possible way that Draco was going to share his inheritance or his blood lines with Ginevra Weasley, but her name could be changed through marriage. Blaise Zabini was a fickle boy, he could be easily persuaded, and then his family would be whole. Searching his pensieve he found a memory of the Weasley girl when he had slipped her the diary. She must have been about 11 but she showed signs of promise and knowing Draco she would be beautiful by now and a Slytherin pureblood! Luciussmirked, this was the best way. His plan would be completed and they would all be happy once again.

Read and Review! please tell me what you think of the new spin


	12. Chapter 12

**AN - ok, here goes, this is an apology to anyone who may want to flame or rant about this chapter - all is not as it seems - believe me ! whatever happens in this chapter has a reason which will be explained in the near future - so please don't give up! besides that - thanks for all the reviews and please continue reviewing and reading - i love all your opinions!**

**PP Ruffie - **i'm sorry if it wasn't clear, i tend to just let the words flow out of me, i have no idea what is going on or where my story will go to next - its all on the spur of the moment - if you're confused i'd help you out if I knew which part you didnt understand! at the end its kind of lucius being twisted and trying to arrange a marriage between him and ginny since narcissa is dead etc

**druccillamalfoyrox - **thanks! in my weird imagintion, i don't really see lucius as a perve - coz its like an arranged marriage but not - u know i mean he needs a wife and in the wizarding world they all grow so old...or maybe i'm just twisted! yeah blaise rocks - i love him and draco and ginny too - so i'm glad you do too! hopefully you won't have to deal with anything - all will sort itself out...

**Laina3 - **glad you enjoyed the twist - it just appeared in my mind! a dillusional lucius - i like that one - but maybe draco wont stop it...(i'm playing with you!)

**fannficsrock - **thats fine - i know how you feel forgetting about things - well i hope you liked the last chapter and enjoy this one!

**Renae17 - **your reviews are so helpful! am happy you liked the spin - don't know quite where it is going! yeah I'm trying to keep the errors down - happy to know its working! oh and thanks for the bonus point - i love the word macabre too!

**superspunky7 - **_i never fail you_ - wow - thanks, i'm flabbergasted! hope i don't let you down with this one!

* * *

**Chapter 12 - How to become a Malfoy?**

The Great Hall was crowded as breakfast appeared on the tables. All around people were chatting except for the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Both houses had entirely different reasons for their silence. The Gryffindors were all aggravated about Ginny's defect whilst the Slytherins were thinking about Lucius Malfoy. When Draco had returned he had notified them of his father's escape. It was only fair that they knew it before the Daily Prophet announced it. Not only did they feel sorry for Draco and confused by Lucius' apparent change of heart, but were dismayed that their leaders were obviously not coping well together. Draco and Ginevra had still not spoken to each other.

Draco sighed as he glanced out of the corner of his eye. Ginevra had one of her now infamous sneers on her face. She was staring at the Gryffindor table. Fed up with the pathetic tension, Draco's head swivelled around as he spoke.

"Ginevra, you haven't said a word about the news. You can't still be pissed off with me about yesterday. Please you have to talk to me, if not for your sake for mine; I need to know how you feel about my father's return." Draco found himself pleading softly with her; he hated her show of indifference.

Instead of returning the kindness she had just received from Draco, Ginevra's sneer became more pronounced. Slightly opening her mouth she drawled, "Some people like to think Draco; it is not a magical offence to want to remain in solitude. However, you are obviously desperate for answers. I have no feelings for your father so why should I be bothered by his return? If he has changed, then who am I to question that, look at what I have done. And lastly, I am pissed off with you because of your ignorance. I am not stupid Draco Malfoy, you must have gone to Azkaban for a reason, and I highly doubt that it was just for a little visit. I am warning you Draco if you dig up my past or bring back any memories I will not be held responsible for the consequences of your actions." Spitting out her words, she stood to leave. Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

Whispering so no one could hear, Draco replied with as much venom as Ginevra had had in her words. "Consequences Ginevra? You cannot hurt your friends for wanting to help. In Slytherin there are no secrets, it helps us connect and to protect each other. If you hide your past it will come back worse and we will not be able to stop it." Shaking with frustration at her defiance, Draco dragged her out of the hall not caring about the rest of the school. Strangely Ginevra did not protest but allowed him to pull her along the corridors until she was roughly shoved up against a stone wall. They were in one of the many niches in the dungeons. She smirked, "Draco, are you going to tell me off again? I see you have made sure that we will not be found for at least another hour." However, there was no laughter in her voice, Draco stiffened as he heard the mocking tone. Pushing her harder up against the stone wall, he growled.

"Shut up! You will tell me what happened Ginevra. This affects Blaise too, so tell me and let me sort it out. Never threaten me again Ginevra, you forget who I am" Ginevra struggled against him; she could feel all the contours of his body against hers. Enraged but wanting to be closer to him, she tried to infuriate him even more. Maybe this way she would finally get him.

"How dare you Draco Malfoy, I am your equal which you conveniently forget when you try to pull rank. I will speak to you as I wish, and whatever I wish to keep secret will remain so. Just because I am in Slytherin does not mean that I am going to conform to all your rules, you have to accept me for what I am." Ginevra retorted loudly.

Draco reacted exactly the way she had planned. Incensed beyond belief he pushed her even harder against the wall and sandwiched her between himself and the wall. "To be a Slytherin you have to follow us, you are not that special Ginevra. If you show any Gryffindor in you we will throw you out no matter how powerful you are. Just because you use your power more often don't think Blaise and I won't harness it." Ginevra growled at his threat. She knew that her power was too raw and she had to learn how to cope with it. Surrendering to Draco she softened.

"Draco please there are just some things that I am not ready to tell. I would prefer if you do not go behind my back, you will not find anything even your father does not know what happened in the chamber. I shall tell you and Blaise in time and you will have to be satisfied with that." Sensing Draco's pleasure at her obedience she smirked, "But since we're here maybe you could teach me a bit about my power, maybe how to combine them..."

Draco laughed at the sudden shift in her, "Ginevra honestly, I think Blaise might notice if he is suddenly hit with my magic when he is with you!" Ginevra slid up onto her tiptoes so she was slightly taller and in the perfect position to –

"Ginny! Get off her you slimy ferret!" Ron, Harry and Hermione had come barging through the dungeons and were standing in the concealed entrance of the niche. Harry and Ron were bright red with anger. Ginevra calmly looked at all three and smirked.

"Ah, the Marauders Map, how could I have forgotten that? Spying were you, honestly Harry I thought you were supposed to be a noble Gryffindor, I don't think that Slytherin will accept you even if you have its qualities!" Whilst speaking her hands had slightly shifted and were resting on Draco's hips.

_I take it that you don't want me to move, little one! Lead on Ginevra I can already tell that you have an idea forming in that head of yours._

Ginevra just pulled him closer, if that was at all possible. Almost sharing breaths, she stared deep into Draco's eyes but continued to address the Golden Trio. "I'm still waiting for your excuse Ron. I'm sure that you have a reason for barging in on my private conversation with Draco." Ron started to visibly shake, he spluttered while he tried to answer her.

"Ginny, come on, we saw him drag you out the hall, you're my little sister I just want to protect you. We weren't spying Gin, please just listen on the map it showed Malfoy cornering you and he's probably got you under some spell to say all this stuff coz it looked like you were struggling. Ginny, you have to come back with us, please?" Ron's voice was almost whining, Ginevra just sneered.

"Ron, you have to get this through your head somehow, I am a Slytherin and I am not under any magical influence. I would like to see someone try to do that to me. I always thought that my family would be with me no matter what but all you can say is that I am still part of the family once I have gone back to normal. Can't you see that this is normal for me? It's not my fault that you all ignored me for the past six years! You are no longer my family and I give you my permission to tell mum that, not that you wouldn't anyway, you were always the sneak in the family! From now on, I advise you to not look at that Map too regularly, otherwise you might see something that will probably scar you for life, oh wait I forgot, Harry you're already scarred!" Draco sniggered, Ginevra was ranting now, and he couldn't wait to hear what she would say next. She had already renounced her family which would mean that she could be his!

Ginevra smiled as she heard Draco laugh, but continued to end her little tantrum. "I have a boyfriend, Weasel, so take that hint unless you want to see two figures together one day on that map, preferably me underneath..., now be gone, and let me finish my business with Draco." With those words she slid her hands up Draco's chest caressing him with her fingers until they reached his face. She pulled him down towards her, and placed light butterfly kisses on his lips. After a few seconds she slipped her tongue in between his lips and Draco groaned. Both became oblivious to their surroundings.

Harry forcibly pulled Ron out of the dungeons and Hermione followed with a shocked expression on her face. She couldn't believe that Ginny had done that. She was only a sixth year yet seemed to be so promiscuous. First Blaise, and now Draco, what had happened to her?

Meanwhile, Draco and Ginny were so immersed in their kiss that they hadn't noticed that the show should have finished. Draco pushed Ginny up the wall so her body slot into his. Ginny's feet weren't even touching the ground, moaning she lifted her legs and wrapped them around Draco's hips. She could feel him underneath her. Using the wall as a support she slowly started to grind against him revelling in his reaction. Draco couldn't believe what was happening, she tasted so sweet pushing his tongue further into her while she wriggled against him, Draco had never felt so aroused. His hands swept up her body; surprisingly it was rather curvaceous. His fingers nimbly tore open the front of her robes. To his delight she was just wearing her robes; his lips replaced his finger at her throat. Draco could hear her shallow breaths coming faster and faster, she kept sighing and running her hands through his hair. Having had enough of teasing her, his hands ran up her soft thighs, and as he moved to enter her, he was shoved away with a scream.

Ginevra fell on the floor panting. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she saw that Draco had already recovered from being violently thrown back and was standing over her with murder in his eyes.

"Get up, you're fine." Draco snarled as he saw her shiver, there was nothing wrong with her. Ginevra staggered as she got up and grasped the wall to steady her. "I know I'm fine Draco, so don't take that tone with me, lets just get back to the Common Room." Sighing Ginevra turned to walk down the corridor, when her wrist was grabbed painfully by Draco. Without turning she softly said, "Not here, Draco." Draco heard her words and growled. Storming down the passage ahead of Ginevra he stopped at a different portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Salazar grinned as he saw the pair, and it opened automatically without a password.

Stepping through Ginevra realised that they were back in Draco's chambers. Confused she turned to Draco who was standing in her bedchamber doorway with the door held open. "Witches first," and with a sneer he slammed the door behind them as soon as she had entered the room. Pushing her towards the bed, the ivy magically parted and made room for Draco to fling Ginevra onto the bed covers. Using his weight he pinned her arms down while his magic bound her. Smirking at his handiwork he sat next to the prostrate Ginevra and just looked at her.

Ginevra knew that something like this was going to have happened. She and Draco were exactly the same, both irrational creatures. Waiting for him to shout at her, she stared back into his eyes.

Luckily she didn't have to wait too long as Draco had reached the end of his tether. "You are a true Slytherin Ginevra, a Slytherin whore in the making just like the rest. But at least they have decency to go through with what they started, but you, you have to play both Blaise and I along. I told you I don't like you like that, and if you persist in trying I will just screw you senseless not giving a shit about your protests, do I make myself clear? Back off Ginevra, and I mean that if you want to stay celibate because normal boys can't take your insanity." Ginevra just smirked. Her power snapped his bonds easily, and she sat up next to him. Running her hands through his hair, she frowned as he flinched.

"Draco, I'm not trying to lead you on and I am certainly not a whore. I just have a problem which I need to deal with by myself." Ginevra slid off the bed and onto her knees in front of Draco. His lips slightly formed a smile at her gesture. Pulling her up onto his lap, he held her gently as if to show her that he understood what she was going through. Ginevra rested her head upon his shoulder and closed her eyes as Draco rhythmically stroked her head softly. Her red curls were like a little peace of heaven for Draco. He sighed as his arms embraced her, they were perfect together and he would be able to look after her.

Nevertheless, Draco found all familial thoughts of Ginevra being pushed aside. His mind focused on what had occurred previous to their argument. With that memory playing in his mind Draco began to feel slightly aroused. Fighting his body, Draco couldn't believe this was happening; he was acting like a hormonal boy without experience. His struggle was useless though, with the added warmth of actually having Ginevra on his lap and wrapped around him, he couldn't get rid of the embarrassing evidence of his lust.

Resigned to the fact that he was going to have to either stay sitting in this rather uncomfortable position or lay Ginevra down on the bed without disturbing her, Draco tried to think rationally which was surprisingly hard at the moment. Whilst deliberating, the door to the chamber flew open and revealed an unwelcome figure.

Awoken from her slumber Ginevra saw Lucius Malfoy in the doorway and noticed that Draco was glaring at him evilly. "My, my, what a cosy picture you two present! If I didn't know that you two were to be related I would have immediately thought of something else." Lucius smirked and Ginevra tried to stifle her laughter at seeing the two Malfoys with identical smirks on their faces.

"Now Father, I thought you said that you'd changed all your old ways, i see that twisted thoughts were not part of that." And so the barbed bantering began, Ginevra drew a sharp breath as she realised how tense the atmosphere was. Inwardly groaning she knew that it was up to her to diffuse the situation. On her feet swiftly she subtly let a few threads of power escape and they twirled themselves around Draco and Lucius. Neither had noticed. Ginevra smiled, this was going to be easier than she had thought! Gradually making her way towards Lucius, she stopped just in front of him.

Oddly, she had thought that she would be nervous meeting the person who had ruined her life, but she felt nothing. As she stood so close to him, her eyes registered his muscle and physique through his robes. Her head slowly travelled up his body until she found his eyes. Ginevra was jolted out of her calm, as she saw the intensity in his liquid silver eyes. Draco's were nothing compared to his, Lucius had slashes of pale blue in his eyes and he seemed to be staring right through her. "Lady Weasley, were you not taught that it was impolite to stare?" She smirked as she heard his languid drawl. Replying in kind, Ginevra didn't break eye contact with him. "Ah, but Lord Malfoy, you must understand that when one is shown something surreal in normal surroundings, one has to take advantage of the situation and take one's fill of the object." Sliding her tongue over her lips, she saw Lucius Malfoy's eyes shine with hidden amusement.

"A surreal object, Lady Weasley, why you have flattered me beyond comprehension, I do believe I have never been called that in my entire life." Lucius could not help but mentally applaud his son; he knew how to choose women. This one had nobility, beauty and wit; three attributes which were rare in any women let alone a witch.

Ginevra did not disappoint him with her reply, she enjoyed sparring with him. "Lord Malfoy, flattery is for the obsolete, I merely speak the truth." Both of their magical auras tingled as the intensity of their gazes grew stronger. Draco growled, he couldn't believe that Ginevra was flirting with his father. Trying to get up he found himself unable to move. Losing his temper yet again, "Ginevra remove these bonds right now, I warned you, you are not allowed to use your magic against me." Ginevra just laughed at his predicament and so did Lucius, until he realised that he couldn't move either.

Ginvera moved away from both Malfoys chuckling to herself. Both of them were sneering at her. Luckily for her Draco hadn't found a way out of her paralytic bonds yet. "I will release both of you when you have discussed your differences courteously and have made some sort of agreement." Slumping into an armchair she waited for one of them to start talking.

Lucius knew that he had been trapped, and acknowledged that there was no use in becoming frustrated. "Congratulations, you will become a fine Malfoy." Ginevra just stared at him blankly. She had no idea what he was talking about.

_Think, little one, he knows about my proposal of the transferral of blood lines. He's referring to that. The offer is still open by the way since you have rejected your family._

Ginevra scowled, she hated it when Draco just barged into her mind like he had a right to enter her head whenever he pleased.

"Lord Malfoy, I have no intention in becoming a Malfoy. One, you have no female legacies in your family so i would have to become plain Miss Malfoy. Two, whether I have renounced them or not, I still have a family. Lastly my third objection is that I would not want Draco as a brother!" Smiling, she saw Draco recoil at her last words. She hadn't meant them hurtfully but how could she become his sister when all she would do is have incestuous feelings towards him?

Lucius was inwardly shouting for joy, on the outside his face showed no emotion. He walked towards Ginevra. She gasped as she saw that he had overcome her bond without any effort at all. He focused completely on her, and she stood her ground waiting until he was almost on top of her.

Draco equally annoyed at his father and his dominance over Ginevra, interrupted their silent battle.

"I thought you were supposed to be hiding Father, coming here in broad daylight is hardly lying low." Lucius ignored Draco's accusatory tone, he knew it was just jealousy. "Draco, if you read today's paper you would see that I have been acquitted of my crimes and of my imprisonment sentence. This morning I rightfully became Lord of the Manor again, and your legal Father and higher authority." At this Lucius smirked, Draco gritted his teeth almost forgetting to breathe as he saw that he would be playing second fiddle to his father again.

"What did you doFather, bribe Fudge? Didn't you know that Ginevra is deeply disgusted by those who resort to using money as a way out of things? Honestly, buying justice, do you think that's fair Father?" Draco smirked, hopefully Ginevra's attitude would change now. Lucius just smiled back, shaking his head. "Bribery, Draco? How could you even think such a thing? I just gave a little demonstration to Fudge of how unpleasant life could be with me in Azkaban, he just needed to know who was Lord. I understood from him that Lady Weasley here gave a similar display of power. I applaud you." With those words, Lucius bowed to Ginevra who held out her hand as the old custom dictated. Lucius took her tiny hand and with a distinguished twist flicked it over and placed a soft kiss on her wrist. She shivered with delight.

"As I was about to say before we were so rudely interrupted Lady Weasley, I understand your reasons for not wanting to become a Malfoy. They are all perfectly valid. However, lets not narrow our thinking, between us I'm sure we could find a more pleasurable way to becoming a Malfoy..."

"I think not, Lucius, Ginevra will be a Zabini before a Malfoy." Blaise had entered the room quietly and had picked up on the subtle interchange between Ginevra and Lucius. His warning to Lucius had no effect on him; Lucius just raised an eyebrow his features wrinkled with distaste.

"Blaise, you always knew how to time your entrances. Your father and I discussed it regularly in the past. It seems that everyone's manners are lacking in this room, it is such a shame that three illustrious bloodlines are to be weakened by discourtesies."

"Or Lucius, it may just be that you belong to the _older_ generation. Things have changed, get used to it. Ginevra I have been waiting for you, come let's go." Blaise turned to go expecting Ginevra to follow, when he was stopped by the fury in her voice.

"Blaise, I am not or thinking about being a Zabini any time in my future life. We have not discussed this so you cannot assume anything. Nor am I pleased with the way you just walked into my bedroom as if you had a right to be here, then proceeded to interrupt my conversation with Lord Malfoy and act in a generally dismissive manner. I have never been so disgusted in my life." Turning her attention to Lucius, to the astonishment of Blaise and Draco, she addressed him. "I assume that you will want to speak to Severus and have some breakfast. I would be honoured to be your escort Lord Malfoy and we could continue discussing all the pleasurable possibilities of becoming a Malfoy!" Lucius walked out almost grinning with Ginevra following him. She turned at the doorway, and with a flick of her wrist Draco was released. Winking at both of them she seductively strolled away with an appreciative Lucius Malfoy at her side.

* * *

ok, so please don't harm me - if anyone guesses what i'm up to, please tell me! all thats left now is to review!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN - thanks for all the reviews and the uh not s nice ones! to be honest i was kind of expecting them! hope you like this chapter - its different to the others, so i don't know whther you will like it, i just felt like a change! hope you're all havinga nice summer - and those who aren't reviewing PLEASE do, i need to be loved!**

**PP Ruffie - **glad you liked the twist - and i appreciate you not hating me and just going with the flow - you're the best type of reader! thanks for not complaining!

**druccillamalfoyrox - **well you probably won't get this chapter for a long time, but have a nice trip! Thanks for not minding Lucius - but hopefully you'll like this chapter, lucius was never permanent!

**AnnaKranor - **sorry about lucius - truth is in my twisted"friggin"mind i quite like him, but i can see that not many people do. Sorry about you getting lost with the thing in the hall between Draco andGinny, it was just hormonal overdrive on their parts!Think you'll like like this chapter as I take it you don't like my poor Blaise! Am overjoyed that you think this story is worthy of being read and is on your alert list - please continue doing so!

**littleunlucky1391 - **since you're an anon reviewer, i don't know whether you will be back to read this! Tanks for the review and thanks for the compliments, but I am really not that great!

**Psychic Selina - **thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!

**6th Year Gryffindor - **do i spy a flame? kn wi would get one soon - but don't worry this chapter is probably more to your liking!

**Laina3 - **i'm not really sure what I'm up to either! but aw i feel your sympathy for Draco - however continue to read and it may not be incestuous feelings that are the problem...

* * *

_Summary_ - when i get chapter updates i sometimes forget what just happened - so Lucius arrived in Ginevra's chamber and they sauntered off together leaving a fuming Blaise and Draco in the room. Ginevra shouted at Blaise about the whole marriage thing! - hope this helps!

**Chapter 13 – Theodore Nott**

Lessons flew by without Ginevra noticing them. She was too busy thinking about Draco and Blaise's expressions as she had left with Lucius Malfoy at her side. She almost wished Colin Creevey had been there to take a picture; it was such a precious moment! Sighing to herself she waited for the staircase to stop moving, she really had to stop daydreaming. Despite her earlier amusement she found herself in the worst predicament a girl could be in. The kiss with Draco had been completely different to what she had with Blaise and she preferred Draco, she always had. The problem was that Draco had made it clear that he didn't want her and now Blaise was spouting nonsense about getting married. As she turned into the passage leading to the Slytherin Common Room, she walked straight into a tall figure.

Shocked from her thoughts, she looked up to apologise. Ginevra had rather stupidly bumped into Lucius Malfoy, another problem in her complicated life.

"Lady Weasley, I apologise for my horrific clumsiness, I hope that you are not hurt." Lucius bowed his head slightly as he stood in front of Ginevra. He had found himself at a loss as to what to do, Ginevra Weasley's character seemed rather volatile and capricious. He had no idea what to expect next when he spoke to her.

"No worries Lucius, I was in a world of my own, and the name is Ginevra by the way. I'm afraid I can't stop and talk, I have things to do, good evening." With that, Ginevra side-stepped him and walked briskly down the dungeon and into the Common Room. There was no point in prolonging a discussion with Lucius Malfoy. She didn't trust herself around him, he was too handsome for his own good and he seemed to have a hidden agenda. Standing in the Common Room Ginevra resumed a cold expression, to be honest she was rather weary of being aloof all the time, she knew that she wasn't a complete Slytherin yet nor was she a Gryffindor. She had to pretend to fit in and she had had enough. Slytherins were the most comfortable to be around so maybe she could get them to change or accept her changes. She was going to be herself, whoever that was.

Grinning, Ginevra flung herself onto one of the sofas and watched a few of the first years playing exploding snap. They became aware of her presence, and muttered swiftly to each other and fled to the other side of the room. Swearing softly, Ginevra motioned for Theodore Nott. She had never actually spoken to him, but he hadn't objected to her house change yet he didn't approve of her either.

"What is it you want Weaselette?" Theodore drawled as he ran his fingers through his light brown hair which slightly fell in front of his eyes. Ginevra noticed for the first time that he was actually quite good-looking. He didn't have any ethereal qualities like Draco nor was he dark like Blaise. Maybe Theodore could be the answer to her problems, but first he needed to be put severely in his place.

"You know my name Theodore and I suggest you use it otherwise strange things could start to occur and I'm sure you are wise enough to know what caused them." Ginevra just looked at him, she didn't want to be rude to him she needed another ally if she were to change once again.

Theodore just stared at her with an infuriatingly smug look upon his face. "Yes Weasley I do know your name but I will not use it until I am convinced of your allegiance. Whatever you want to throw at me, please go ahead I think you'll find that I may just be able to combat you! Think of my rank in the house order." He laughed and sat in the armchair next to Ginevra. He could tell he had baffled her, he hadn't been there at the house order nor had they had another meeting, so she would have to think about his bloodlines. While she was trying to recall his nobility he allowed his eyes to wander over her body. Blaise was lucky to have her, but she seemed to be dissatisfied with him. Theodore had noticed her staring at Draco more that a couple of times now and wondered whether they had acted on it.

Ginevra was not entirely wrapped in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Theodore's eyes wander. Smirking to herself at boys, she forced eye contact with him. "Well, I must admit that I have been put down, I'm sorry Theodore but I still will not hesitate to use my magic if you do not treat me with the respect I deserve."

Theodore just smiled, "you have no idea where I am in the hierarchy do you?" Ginevra grimaced, she had been caught out and the only thing to do was to acknowledge it gracefully.

"You're right, I have no idea where to place you but judging from your tone and your words you have to be quite high otherwise you would never have dared to challenge me. I can only track your bloodlines four generations back then it gets quite hazy, I know you are completely pure so why am I having a problem?" Ginevra was sitting up straight now, he had wetted her curiosity. It was a well known fact, that bloodlines could be sensed by the purebloods, that was how they knew each other and if one tried hard you could trace back to their ancestors. Yet she had found someone who was being blocked by something.

"It alright, I knew you wouldn't be able to find anything. I'm not a pureblood in the strictest sense of the word. I'm surprised Draco and Blaise haven't told you. The Nott bloodline is a combination of Wizarding blood and Werewolf blood. It was from a pact seven centuries ago that involved the blood of a werewolf to save the only heir of Adrian Nott, which means that we all carry it in our veins." Ginevra's eyes widened, she had met her superior. It was well known that magical darklings were the most powerful; she had always wanted to be one when she was younger. Judging by Theodore's look he had expected a different reaction. Sliding to her knees yet again, she took his hand and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. She seemed to always be on her knees for the boys of Slytherin! Murmuring into his hand, "My Lord, I acquiesce to your authority and swear my allegiance to you and to Slytherin acknowledging your power as the bane of this house." Theodore pulled her up roughly; as she saw his eyes glow. "I thank you Ginevra for your pledge and will take you at your word. That was the first time anyone has ever done that without me having to explain. You are truly worthy of being the First Princess of Slytherin." Theodore had been shocked at her words. He had expected her to react with horror, the others had not known that magical creatures such as werewolves had elements in their blood that increased your own magic and that combinations were not thought of as impure. The combination of blood had long since been practised and had seemed to have died out along with all knowledge of it. The only thing left was a Ministry of Magic decree about its use.

Ginevra was struck with awe that she was in the presence of a darkling. They were so rare that they seemed almost part of ancient history. Now, she was talking to one and almost on the point of friendship with one. "Theodore, how come no-one knows, surely the school should have been told. Not that you're dangerous or anything its just that you have so much power at hand.."Ginevra faltered, she didn't really know what to say, all she wanted to know was why he had kept it a secret yet it seemed to be rather personal. Theodore just chuckled softly he knew what she was trying to ask him, Ginevra looked startled upon hearing him laugh, it was an odd sound to hear in the Slytherin Common Room. She found it peculiar that though the Slytherins were very close they never seemed to laugh together for the fun of it, it was always for some purpose or for humiliation's sake.

"We've all had some difficult times Ginevra, none of us feel that it is right to laugh with each other; there are other less guilty ways to amuse ourselves." Shock registered on Ginevra's face. "How did you do that, I didn't feel you enter my mind." Sighing to himself Theodore realised that he had trapped himself by allowing Ginevra to see some of his power.

"Its just part of my power Ginevra I can do things that people just don't suspect. That's part of the reason why I prefer not to tell the school of my bloodline, nobody will ever trust me."

"Is that what you want Theodore, trust? Slytherin trust you and it's unlike a Slytherin to care about what others think of him." Ginevra kept her voice blank, she had queried him casually but inside her pulse was going crazy. It seemed that there was at least another Slytherin that was as confused as she was.

Neither of them had noticed how close they were to each other. Both stared into each others eyes absorbing all the uncertainty the other felt. Their auras seemed to tingle, Theodore's more noticeably and the remaining Slytherins evacuated the Common Room. The tension could be felt throughout the walls of the dungeon. Unwisely one of the first years assuming the worst ran to get Blaise and Draco thinking there would be another duel. Unaware of the trouble they had caused, Theodore and Ginevra remained still under each others gazes.

"Slytherins are complicated Ginevra, isn't that why you changed from Gryffindor? Each one of us is surrounded with complex layers of emotions and experiences. They are what make us, they are what keep others away from us and they are what allow us to bond together. Being a Slytherin does not define you, it is we who make Slytherin. If I want trust I can seek it, the rest of the house may not follow but they do not shun me. If you are to be a Slytherin you must see past everything and go right to the core and understand us completely." Having broken the silence, Theodore waited for Ginevra to answer. He had somewhat startled her with his answer to a long-forgotten question between them. Seeing that she didn't know what to say, Theodore clasped her hands in his.

"Ginevra, why am I talking to you, what did you need? It has to be something you want, so just ask." Theodore felt an urge to protect the small red-head. She had just entered head first into Slytherin, been thrown to the top of the hierarchy and tasted her true power. He had seen right through her attitude, she could not have been that perfectly collected or calm. There was no doubt that that was her true self, but it wasn't the only side to her and she was trying to suppress them.

Trembling, Ginevra realised that she had to answer Theodore. There was no way she could put him off when he had just told her his past. Bravely raising her head she stared at the wall as she replied, if he laughed at her she would just bear it. "You are talking to me because I wanted a friend. I feel lost here, Draco and Blaise expect too much sometimes, and now there's Lucius and Severus, I just don't know what to do. It seems like I'm playing this huge game but I have no idea where to finish it. I need you as a friend, for some reason you understand me slightly and I think that I may be able to help you." Almost whispering Ginevra blushed faintly. She knew that he could make her look like a fool but she had to say the truth. Dry fingers brushed past her cheek and lightly forced her chin up to meet his eyes.

"Is that all you want Ginevra, a friend? I will not be played along or used." Theodore had felt his heart plummet at the obvious despair in her voice but he had some pride. He had been observing her antics since the house change.

"Get your hands off her Theodore! Bloody hell, since when did everybody decide to forget that Ginevra is my girlfriend." Blaise and Draco had barged onto them without having heard a single word. Blaise's angry stance ignited Ginevra's temper. Brushing away the tears that she had unknowingly shed, she turned to face Blaise.

"If you ever interrupt one of my conversations again Blaise I will personally see to it that you will never be able to speak again. Have I made myself clear? You would think that from what I said yesterday, that you would have got it through your thick head that you are not my boyfriend anymore!" Enunciating each word slowly as if Blaise were a five year old she started to walk towards him.

Theodore reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Blaise growled at the touch. Draco just stood there completely bewildered. "Little one, what are you talking about? Of course Blaise is your boyfriend, granted that he has a jealousy problem, but why else wouldn't he be? You know that this is what was going to happen. If you forget my father for a second, the plan was for you to become a Malfoy then a Zabini. Surely you want that too. All our power combined."

"Draco, that was what you wanted, I was never consulted with the plan. Being Blaise's girlfriend is different to being his fiancée. I have also told you that under no circumstances would I ever become your sister. I am just not interested in the transferral of blood-lines. Please, stop trying to take my family away from me; I need you here as my friends, please don't abandon me." Almost breaking down, Theodore tugged Ginevra into his arms, as she silently shook with tears. He could sense that they were getting to the heart of the matter.

The pain running through Draco was immense, he had made Ginevra cry. Striding forward, he pulled Ginevra out of Theodore's arms and she fell into his. Her hot tears scorched his neck, as she wept her heart out. Draco frowned as he saw Blaise just standing, rooted to the spot.

_If you can't do anything Blaise, then I suggest you get out before Theodore or I decide you're just a waste of space._

_Shut up Draco, don't get your anger out on me. We were all so close before this, and I refuse to be split up because of it._

Pulling out of his mind, Blaise spun around towards the stairs and paused before he was about to walk down them. "Ginevra, I'm sorry you don't want us to be together again, I had hoped that we'd be together in the future, but I don't think that this should ruin our friendship." Solemnly he left casting a silencing charm on the Common Room as he returned to his room. It was obvious that they needed their privacy, but what Nott had to do with it puzzled him.

In the Common Room Ginevra had heard Blaise's parting words and had felt somewhat reassured. At least he didn't despise her; she didn't know what she was feeling at the moment. Getting a hold of herself, she straightened and Draco released her. Seeing that she had stopped crying, he glanced at Theodore.

"I don't know what you're still doing here Nott, Blaise has gone you have no right to be here." To his dismay, Theodore just looked right through him while Ginevra stiffened. "Draco, I want him to be here, never dismiss anyone without consulting me." Hostility poured out of her, once again. Suddenly she shivered; it was like an invisible cold mist had settled upon her extinguishing all her wrath. Theodore just smiled at her and nodded his head just a little. Grateful, Ginevra moved to his side. Draco just stared.

"What are you doing Ginevra, you don't even know Theodore, and how can you side with him against me and Blaise. After all that we've done you have just left us for someone you know nothing about." He expressed the hurt he felt openly; Draco could sense Ginevra's betrayal deeply. "I am not siding with anyone, and I do know Theodore, maybe not as well as you do but I am allowed other friends Draco. Theodore helps me."

Theodore just smirked as he heard their exchange. He had been on the bad side of Draco and Blaise numerous times; they just couldn't cope with his feelings or emotions. Nothing had ever happened, but this time Ginevra was different, he knew none of them could do anything to him but it never stopped them from trying.

Draco, however, had been listening to Ginevra's words, and had picked up on her statement that she knew Theodore. Sneering now, he turned on her. "So you know about our Theodore here, I should have guessed. You weren't content with the power of us three as the royalty of Slytherin but you had to go after the one darkling we have in residence here. I applaud you for your cunning deceit and ambition." Draco spat out his words not really meaning anything he had just said. Unfortunately for him, he had not only infuriated Ginevra but Theodore too.

"For your information Draco Malfoy I tried to befriend Theodore before I knew about his blood. How dare you accuse me of looking for power? If I remember correctly it was you who wanted me to change houses, it was you who thought of Malfoy and Zabini bloodlines becoming stronger with me, it was you who made me reveal my power otherwise I wouldn't have known it was there and finally it was you who was deceitful as you tricked me into becoming a Slytherin by pretending that you actually cared for me!" Shrieking Ginevra had blown her cool, she was shaking with rage, and every part of her body was glowing. Her wand was out and pointed at Draco, but Theodore got to him first.

Draco was slammed by an invisible force against the stone wall of the Common Room and he started to feel something tighten around his neck. Gasping for breath, Draco clawed at his neck. Spluttering hoarsely he started to panic. Ginevra confused turned towards Theodore as did Draco's eyes. All that could be seen was a shimmering bright light. Theodore's aura was so powerful that it enveloped him and vibrated so strongly that it made him disappear to human eye. Amazed at his magic, Ginevra came to her senses and sent out strands of her green power to intercept his aura. She knew he would be too dangerous to touch but hopefully he would feel her power. She had guessed right, Theodore calmed down and his magic dissolved back into his skin. Draco was released and he fell to the stone floor panting. Taking deep breaths he muttered an apology.

Ginevra ran to where he was kneeling and stroked his back while she whispered soothing words into his ears. Theodore became interested in the scene before him. He now knew the reason behind Ginevra's objection to the blood transferral. He also realised that it was up to him to do something about it.

"I'm so sorry Draco; I didn't mean to say anything like that. You know I'm grateful to you don't you," Ginevra was softly murmuring her apologies whilst forcing water down Draco's throat. They only had eyes for each other.

"Hush, little one, it's me that should be apologising. Come here." Wrapping his arms around her, Ginevra was cradled by Draco as he sat leaning against the wall. Stroking her hair out of her face, he laid a cool kiss on her forehead, "I was just jealous, I knew you would never go after power it's just that I was hurt after you rejected my offer."

"Draco, please I can't accept your offer and it's not because of the Malfoy family or my family, I just have other problems." Ginevra hid her burning face into his shoulder; she knew the truth would come out soon. She couldn't face his reaction.

Confused Draco lifted her face gently, "and what problem may that be Ginevra, is it me?" Theodore just smiled at the innocence and blindness in front of him. Ginevra braced herself and nodded her head never breaking his stare. In a tiny voice, her eyes began to sparkle with unshed tears, "It's because of you that I can't say yes, it's because I lo-" Ginevra's sentence was cut off by a deep soul-searching kiss from Draco. Ginevra released a sob and passionately returned Draco's embrace. As they broke off rather guiltily they saw a grinning Theodore above them.

Sighing to himself, he pushed Ginevra off his lap. "What are we doing Ginevra? Twice we have gone behind Blaise's back, and now I'm supposed to take you after you have broken up with him. I can't do that to my best friend." Running his hands through his hair impatiently Draco paced the length of the Common Room. Ginevra's eyes narrowed, she could see his point but was furious that he was giving up so easily.

"Fine, Draco, I understand, we'll be strictly platonic from now on, in fact I'm glad I became friends with Theodore. He can distract me from both you and Blaise." Ginevra plastered a fake smile on her face and went to sit next to Theodore, who remained silent. Draco fumed as he saw that though they had just kissed she didn't care that much about him not to be upset that they couldn't be together, so he just shrugged with agreement. Leaving, he stopped and with a passing comment, "By the way, I prefer the real you than the Ice Princess." Ginevra smiled at his retreating back, she had been accepted.

Shifting so that she could face Theodore, Ginevra opened her mouth to speak. The words never came out of her mouth as Theodore swiftly interrupted. "There's no point hiding what you feel, I'm practically an empath with my powers. I suggest now that we are friends we come up with a plan for Draco to want to be with you without feeling any guilt or obligation for any other wizard." Raising an eyebrow, he passively watched Ginevra's countenance as she swallowed rather loudly at his comment. Then she smirked, "I knew I could count on you Theodore, but the plan would have to include Lucius, even though I love Draco I equally love irritating him!" Theodore sighed heavily and let out a short laugh. "Merlin, you are unbelievable Ginevra Weasley, Draco better know what he's up against..."

* * *

**Just push that little button underneath - and REVIEW please! pretty please... it only has to be one word...or more if you like!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN - Thanks to all those who reviewed and if you didnt please do! just to tell you all , i am not going to change the story to follow hbp, i wouldn't know how to do it!i hope none of you mind!**

**Psychic Selina - **wow Theodore's your fave! i hope i don't ruin him for you, he'sa tricky one in my mind!

**PP Ruffie - **I don't think there's a twist in this chapter! I'm sorry, but i hope you like it and im honoured that it might be one of your favourites!

**Juz Elizabeth - **thanks for the review

**Srry for the way I am - **thanks for the review

**loveing end -** wow i hope you do read more!

**mockingbird 15 - **ow! but true, your the only one I agree with! i tried to cut her speeches down but obviously not enough, the last chapter ws her changing, and Draco has been standing up to her, alas, maybe not enough - hope you read this chapter and like it!

**druccillamalfoyrox - **i hope your holiday is great! i can't believe you nicked a computer to read fanfic! but im glad you did as it wouldnt have been the same if i uploaded this chapter without reading your review! please review this!

**6th year Gryffindor - **ok ok im sorry about portraying harry, ron and hermione like that - but its part of the story so just try and ignore it! theodore is nice though, maybe he'll say they're nice just for you some time! ill have to think about it!

**Aurora Ro - **thanks for the review!

**superspunky7 - **hope you stay into the story! thanks for reviewing both chapters!

* * *

_summary - chapter 13 was about theodore nott, Draco and Ginevra kinda confessed their feelings, but cant be together coz of Blaise, Theodore and Ginevra were left trying to thinkof a plan which involves lucius!_

**Chapter 14 – The New Professor**

Crawling into bed Ginevra sighed as she pulled the covers over her. Draco was one room away from her and that knowledge was doing too much to her. Rolling over she closed her eyes and started to drift off. Smiling she replayed the kiss with Draco. As sleep started to overcome her, reality became a dream. Ginevra moaned slightly as Draco's hands slowly slipped through her hair, pulling her closer as he robbed her of her senses. Gasping as Draco's lips trailed down her throat leaving her skin burning with desire, she flung her head back succumbing to the intense torture. Within seconds, they were in a room and Ginevra was flung on a bed. Continuing the passionate onslaught, Ginevra writhed underneath him as his hands softly skimmed over her thighs as she arched her back shocked at what he was doing. Dragging his head back up to hers, Ginevra pressed her lips on his and slipped her tongue into his mouth and delved into the hot, wet cavern. Without breaking the kiss, Draco nudged her thighs apart with his knee and moved slightly over her ready to enter.

"Get off me!" Screaming Ginevra opened her eyes to find herself alone in her bed. Panting for air and still shaking from the shock she ran out of the room and into Draco's. Hardly aware of what she was doing she slid in between his sheets and lay as close as she could to him. Draco shifted onto his side, and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. He had been lying awake when he had heard her scream. He didn't have to be a genius to figure out what had happened. All that was left was for her to forget it. He frowned, how could you ask a girl to forget being raped let alone admit it. Weary of all the problems the little red-head seemed to bring with her, he rested his head on top of hers and allowed sleep to claim him.

Ginevra felt the sunlight, and cracked open an eye to see the time. Sharply sitting up she saw Draco next to her, wondering why the hell he was in her bed, she climbed out and headed to the bathroom. She walked straight into his wardrobe. "Shit!" Tip-toeing to the door she eased herself through it; luckily it was ajar and flung herself onto a sofa. She couldn't remember anything about last night that would have led up to her being in Draco's bed. Grimacing she looked down and saw that she was still in her nightgown, they obviously hadn't had sex then. Maybe she had been drunk or...

"I think not Ginevra, I only take girls into my bed when they are willing and believe me when I say alcohol isn't necessary." Draco drawled as he stood in his doorway. Ginevra looked up trying to keep her eyes to herself. He was standing there with delightfully mussed hair and his eyes drooped from sleep with only his boxers on. Snapping out of her daze, Ginevra retorted.

"I'll believe that when I see it Draco, and for the last time, don't read my mind!" Laughing at her frustration Draco walked forward until he was in front of her. Leaning down so their eyes were level, he placed his hands either side of her head on the sofa back and moved even closer so the lips were almost touching. Ginevra's eyes darted to his lips and moistened her own with her tongue. Smirking Draco whispered, "You were willing enough last night Ginevra or have you conveniently forgotten that?" Growling Ginevra pushed him aside and stormed into her chamber slamming the door shut.

Draco laughed softly to himself, he was going to be killed one day but he couldn't help himself. He knew he had to act normal around her; Ginevra was not the type to accept pity. All in all it looked like today was going to be fun after all!

Ginevra paced her room as she tried desperately to remember something about last night. Finally giving in she knew that she would have to somehow get it out of Draco. Taking in deep breaths she calmed herself down, Theodore would know what to do, she just had to find him. Throwing on her robes, she rushed out of their chambers and walked through the common room. She needed to get to the Great Hall before Blaise and Draco came down for breakfast.

"You look like a Gryffindor Ginevra!" Startled, Ginevra spun around towards the voice. Her eyes found Theodore Nott sitting in an armchair reading. Glaring at him she sat herself down on a sofa opposite him. "Why did you just say that?" Frowning, she thought Theodore was her friend, but obviously she had been wrong.

Smirking Theodore just slowly looked over her from head to toe taking in her appearance. Blushing slightly under such a thorough search, she waited for his answer. Theodore just grabbed her and pulled her towards the mirror, luckily the Slytherins were vain enough to have one in the Common Room. "Look at yourself Ginevra, have you ever seen a Slytherin look like that in public let alone privately." Narrowing her eyes, she took in her unkempt appearance. Her robes were creased, her hair un-brushed and her face completely void of make-up. Growling to herself she whipped out her wand and started to transform into a Slytherin.

Returning to the sofa she looked at Theodore who seemed completely absorbed in his book again, she sighed. "Can a Slytherin never get dressed quickly; do we have to spend ages in front of a bloody mirror?" Laughing at her obvious irritation, Theodore answered her. "Of course they can, just look at Daphne. It only takes her three minutes to get dressed. It just takes practise Ginevra. We don't like to look scruffy that's all. Anyway, I gather you were looking for me from the way you were running out of here without Draco or Blaise."

Yawning, Ginevra nodded. "I need your help Theodore. It's a bit embarrassing and I know you said you would help me, so I'm taking you up on it."

Putting his book aside, Theodore just stared at her. "What did you do Ginevra? This is about you and Draco isn't it." Ginevra nodded again, slightly blushing. "Come on out with it, I don't have all day."

Frowning at his impatience, Ginevra tried to tell him. "It was just that, well this morning I woke up in Draco's bed and he said I came willingly last night, but I can't remember anything, so I need your help to get the truth out of him." Gabbling out the words as fast as possible, Ginevra focused on her hands trying not to look up.

"You spent the night in Draco's bed?" The words were softly spoken and the voice came from the staircase. Gasping, Ginevra turned to look and to her dismay she saw Blaise. Shaking his head, he came towards them. "I knew you liked Draco more than me, but so soon after we, well I suppose it's not like we did much, but how could you Ginevra?" Ginevra slowly walked towards him and pushed his head up so that he looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry Blaise, but we didn't do anything last night, there is nothing between me and Draco, he doesn't want to have a relationship with me. He values your friendship more." Smiling Blaise whispered, "Is that really true?" Ginevra nodded through her tears. "But you want him don't you?" She nodded again. "I'm not going to stop you then, you deserve to be happy!" Laughing she launched herself onto Blaise and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"So you two are back together then." It was more of a statement than a question, his eyes coldly settled upon the couple in front of him.

Frustrated Ginevra let go of Blaise and snapped at Draco. "We were making up from last night as friends Draco, Merlin, did no-one teach either of you about eavesdropping?" The tension visibly left Draco and he apologised.

Theodore laughed and three pairs of eyes swivelled towards him. "Standing before me are the three most beautiful people I have seen, and yet you all have to be the most jealous people I have ever met!" Smiling, he pulled Ginevra towards him and whispered in her ear. "I'll think of a plan for you, go and have breakfast." Ginevra scowled, "Stop being such a recluse and have breakfast with us." Draco just laughed, "I'd like to see you try and get Theodore away from his book to be in a public place!" Slamming down his book, Theodore made his way to the portrait, looking over his shoulder he said "aren't you coming?"

As they walked into the Great Hall, Theodore stiffened slightly. Ginevra noticing his discomfort slipped her hand in his, and let her magic calm him down. Theodore was amazed to see her so caring and strong though she had so many problems of her own. Her magic ran through his blood, he started to heat up, "Thank you Ginevra, but you have to stop your magic is too hot." Puzzled Ginevra withdrew her magic from him and sat down at the table. Theodore sat at her right, and queried her confusion. She whispered her reply. "Blaise's magic was cool when it was inside me and so was Severus' so why is mine so hot." Chuckling Theodore answered, "its because of your passion darling, it probably comes with the red hair." Slapping him on the arm, Ginevra turned to see Draco glaring at her. Running her hand through her hair she asked exasperatedly "what is it now Draco?"

"I told you that you would start wanting our darkling, now look at you. You're flirting shamelessly with him." Ginevra retorted archly, "So what if I am, it's not as if I have a boyfriend now." Listening to the conversation, Theodore started to interrupt, but Draco replied before he could. "Oh really have you forgotten whose bed you spent last night in? Maybe Theodore would like to know." Theodore swiftly answered before the two next to him started an argument in front of the whole school. "I already know Draco, and I told you last night Ginevra that I would not be used."

Blaise snorted into his pumpkin juice. Draco glared at him with a disgusted look upon his face. Trying to breathe between his laughs, Blaise said, "I'm sorry it's just that Ginevra not using anyone, no offence sweetheart, but that's impossible! How you can be immune to her Theodore, it beats me!" Flinching at Ginevra's stare, he thanked Merlin that he wasn't sitting next to her. Before any of the Slytherins could do something, Dumbledore cleared his throat and the Hall became silent.

"I apologise for interrupting your breakfast, but our replacement Defence against the Dark Arts teacher has arrived and I thought that since he will be starting lessons today it would be the right time to introduce him. Please welcome Professor Malfoy." Sitting down, the rest of the staff all clapped politely, though it was obvious that it was forced. Oblivious to the shocked expressions all around the Hall, Dumbledore smiled. Lucius Malfoy smirked at the Slytherin Table.

Draco was fuming, wondering what the hell his father was doing. Pushing aside his breakfast he stormed from the hall. Lucius excused himself and followed after him. The Hall stayed silent so that they may be able to hear the inevitable argument between the two Malfoys. They weren't disappointed. Draco's voice could be heard echoing into the Great Hall. "What the hell are you doing, do you want to lower the Malfoy name anymore, a teacher; you disgust me!" Blaise shuddered as he heard Draco shouting, nudging Ginevra he pulled her out of the Great Hall. Theodore stared at their retreating backs, he hated public places and they had just left him. If he was to leave everyone would look at him. Suddenly someone was tugging him out of the hall, Ginevra just grinned, "next time we leave just follow! Now come on we have to rescue Lucius."

"Don't you mean Draco?" Blaise asked suspiciously. "No, it sounded like Draco was fine to me!" Laughing, as they walked into the dungeon, they stopped before the Slytherin Common Room, they still heard Draco shouting. Walking in, they saw Draco pacing up and down whilst Lucius was sitting in a sofa reading Theodore's book. He looked up as they entered and Draco paused.

Theodore quietly addressed both of them. "Draco, Professor Malfoy, I don't mean to be rude but I think that this conversation would best be had in your office Professor Malfoy. There are many curious to hear this argument." Lucius just smiled, "Very wise Theodore, I always knew you had some common sense in your head unlike my son." He walked towards the fireplace and threw in some floo powder; the flames roared and sizzled until they turned green. All of you may as well come; you are all trusted by Draco." Uncomfortable at having to be present while they argued, they shifted towards the fireplace and followed each other into the flames as they shouted "Professor Malfoy's office." Draco and Lucius were left in the room, just before he stepped into the flames Draco snarled, "You may have won my friends over but you haven't won me." Lucius smirked, "yet" he whispered before the flames devoured him.

As he smoothed his robes Lucius looked around and saw that they had all made themselves comfortable. Perching on his desk, he spoke. "Draco, I understand that you feel undermined by me being here, but I need this position. I have made wrong decisions in the past and I have paid for it. You have seen Azkaban and that was torture enough. Do you think I am happy at being under Dumbledore's rule? He is an old fool, but he is influential. I have changed and he believes me and so should you." Draco burst out into laughter. "You were Voldemort's right-hand man; forgive me Father if I don't quite believe you. You tortured me for most of my life, so why the hell should I even listen to you. You have desecrated the Malfoy name and its now up to me to restore it."

"If that's how you feel Draco I can't do anything about it. Please, just give me one chance you are the only one who doesn't believe me and you are the only who I need." Draco flinched at the pleading tone his father was using. He had never heard his father beg before.

_Just one chance Draco, if he screws up, he'll have to deal with me and Ginevra too._

_Don't forget me, you'll need your pet darkling!_

Draco smiled; Blaise and Theodore always knew his weak point. "Fine Father, you have one chance. You have till the end of term, if you do anything wrong, then I will turn my back on you forever." Lucius nodded his head in acknowledgement, "I am glad you have such loyal friends Draco!" Blaise and Theodore mumbled their apologies looking slightly bashful. Ginevra laughed, "Honestly you two, what am I supposed to do with you, all you can do is resort to violence."

Draco sniggered, "and you don't Ginevra, do I have to remind you of all the damage you caused over the past week!" Ginevra glared evilly at him, with the promise of revenge in her eyes.

Lucius surveyed the friendly banter in front of him calmly. "Lessons will be starting shortly so I'm afraid you all have to leave. Ginevra, will you stay behind please." He looked for her in the room and saw Theodore whispering in her ear both with serious expressions on their faces. Wondering what they were talking about he was about to enter their minds when Draco interrupted his thoughts. Scowling he said, "Why do you want Ginevra?" Smirking at his son's possessiveness he coolly replied, "She has Defence against the Dark Arts next and I want to talk to her about her power. I am her teacher Draco." Satisfied with the reply Draco left shouting for Theodore to hurry up.

Theodore had been telling Ginevra why she spent last night in Draco's bed. He had entered Draco's memory while he had been angry. Draco had been so distracted with Lucius that he hadn't felt Theodore in his memory bank. Ginevra listened while Theodore told her that she had had a nightmare. "I wonder what scared me so much, I don't think I've done that before." Theodore stared into her eyes, "You don't know what the nightmare was?" She shook her head and moved towards Lucius. Puzzled Theodore left the room, he had been dragged too far into Ginevra and Draco's lives, he had intercepted Draco's thoughts in the memory. He now knew that Ginevra had been raped, but he didn't know what to do about it.

In Lucius' office, Ginevra was standing in front of Lucius. "Yes Professor Malfoy, you wanted me?" He smirked, "Come now, Ginevra, you can call me Lucius in private." Ginevra smiled, she and Theodore hadn't thought of a plan yet but there was no need to waste a good opportunity.

"Well then Lucius, what is it you wanted." She edged closer towards him without breaking eye contact. He smirked at her audacity. "I just wanted to further our acquaintance" She licked her lips and could feel his breath on her. She had walked into his thighs; his hand had closed around her waist. Pulling her into him, he felt her lean in; she was so warm and beautiful. His other hand ran through her hair and stopped at her nape, forcing her head higher. His head slowly bent down, "How old are you Lucius?" He stopped an inch away from her lips. "Does it matter Ginevra" he whispered seductively. Her lips curved into a smile, "I do have some morals Lucius." He laughed at her rudeness and was about to swoop down and kiss her when he heard about 15 voices all shouting and stamping around. Ginevra jumped out of the embrace and looked sharply around. Pushing himself off the table he smirked at her shock. "Don't worry Ginevra, that's just your classmates, it's a warning to tell me they are in the classroom waiting for me." Ginevra smirked at this, "well then Professor, I'll see you in class." She strutted out of the classroom as she exited she heard him mutter, "I'll have to question your morals another time then Lady Weasley." Laughing she entered the classroom which was next door and waited for him to enter. He came in through his private entrance, and she smirked, "Good Morning Professor Malfoy."

* * *

please review! chapters only go up after i receive reviews! 


	15. Chapter 15

**AN - ok here's another chapter, slightly shorter than usual I'm afraid and probably not as good, but I'll wait till your reviews! OMG this time the reviews were harsh - so you're all fixated on me putting Lucius in the story and he's so old, bla bla - please he's only what forty something maybe younger - i bet you fancy brad pitt and wouldnt turn him down - hello he's 41 - george clooney, pierce brosnan, must i go on! lucius is what they are to the magical world! - but since you lot are so against it, they will not kiss, etc, and i have out a stop to it in this chapter - so read it and be nice please!**

**Anna Kranor - **hopefully you get my author's note in reply to your hatred with lucius - oh and draco did not almost rape Ginevra - what are you on about - at the beginning of the last chapter Ginevra was having a little fantasy/dream about her and draco but due to being raped by tom riddle woke up scared before having sex and ran subconsciously into Draco's room for warmth and comfort - hope that clears it up for you.

**sixth year gryffindor - **what a rant! please stop trying to kill my slytherins if you didnt like hbp dont you think the gryffindors should die to hurt JK? oh well, my authors note is the response to lucius - and i did answer you, i always will! glad theodore's your fave character - isnt he cute!

**AmyxXxRose - **a new reader! thanks for reviewing please continue to do so - glad you like their emotional changes - to me they're just so insecure! um how to post a fanfic, well go to your login bit, then click on documents and scroll down type in the title then click browse and press on your fanfic in your computer documents. it should come i the little box and press save - the it will save and ask if you want to edit it etc - this is your only chance to change the chapter. once you are done click on the left 'stories' and it will say whther you want ot upload a new one, which you say yes and it ill do so - hope this helps, ask for more help if you need

**Renae 17 - **thanks for the review on all three chapters - i agree about some of the mistakes, i ahve just been celebrating my birthday so have been rather tired! i'm sorry if this is going to irritate you but I am English, and it is the English Language and i cannot bring myself to butcher it - therefore apologising will be spelt with an 's' not a 'z' - sorry! hope you like this chapter!

**P P Ruffie - **ok same goes for you, the whole lucius thing is in my authors note, but i'm glad you like the story.

**blackfox360 - **ok so you dont really like my characters - i can live with that - i feel Ginevar is just so insecure that she reacts differently with all the emotions she has pent up - but glad you enjoy the romance.

**druccillamalfoyrox - **ok i officially adore you - you understand my view on lucius - thank you so much - but alas, due to other readers he wont be in it for much longer im thinking! hope you enjoy this chapter - i dont think its that god - sorry!

**Psychic Selina - **well Lucius had to have a reason to be at hogwarts! and theodore oh i love him! hope you like this chapter

**superspunky7 - **ok no lucius as it says in my authors note - but im glad you like her morals - though she was just flirting! here's more d and g - hope you like it!

**jjp91 - **you're back! yay! and no more lucius since you started the bad reviews, hmmmmmmm

**Garnet Til Alexandros XIII - **ok, i dont know whether you got up to chapter 14 since you stopped at 6, but thanks for the reviews - i agree with chapters 1 and 2 - they suck, but i think i improved slightly! - and yay i love OOC

**lightning8star - **well you put me on your alert list - so i hope you like the story - hope you got past chapter 1 which wasnt that good - but if you read this please do review - i love readers opinions!

* * *

_summary - chapter 14 had ginny waking up in a dream still scared about sex - um theodore found out about her being raped but doesnt know whther to tell her that he knows - lucius was made the new DADA professor - and Draco and Lucius had an argument but Draco agreed to give lucius a chance, it ended with ginny and lucius MILDLY flirting!_

**Chapter 15 – Draco Holdings**

Draco stared as hard as he could at the teacup, he couldn't remember for the life of him how to turn it into a rabbit. Giving up he flung down his wand, he smirked at the Weasel's feeble attempt. Instead of the teacup Weasley had white ears sprouting out on the top of his head. There was no way he was going to end up looking that idiotic. As the bell rung and class was dismissed, Draco let out a sigh of relief; McGonagall had been too busy with Rom to notice his defection. Grabbing his bag he went to find Blaise and Ginevra. He frowned as he thought of Ginevra. He knew that Ginevra was taunting him about not being together after that night, and it was killing him. She had really changed since term had started. As he walked down the corridor wondering how to solve the Ginevra problem, he heard two girls whispering in the corner. Smiling at the distraction, he silently walked up behind them to listen. They were so involved in their conversation they didn't notice his presence.

"I know can you believe that, I mean after all that she has done she then goes and flirts with him. The tension in the room was unbelievable, even the boys were shocked..."

Draco smiled, he thrived on gossip that wasn't related to him, and leaned further in desperate to know who they were talking about.

"Yeah well, what do you expect; she changed to Slytherin and is practically sleeping with every single guy she meets." A loud bang was heard, both girls jumped and turned around, but Draco had already turned the corner. Fuming as he made his way to the Defence against the Dark Arts Classroom. Draco's eyes narrowed while his mind flicked through dozens of ideas of what he could do to his Father. At least he had some sort of hold on his Father, Ginevra was just impossible to handle.

Slamming open the door, he saw his Father sitting at his desk. Lucius looked up in surprise and saw his son. Smirking at the obvious fury in Draco's expression, he calmly waited for the outburst. Breathing deeply, Draco tried to control his anger. "I've just heard some interesting news Father." Lucius' smirk formed a grin; he had wondered how long it would take Draco to hear about his morning. He hadn't actually expected Ginevra to flirt in public. Sighing, Lucius asked what he had heard.

Almost growling at his father's smile, Draco swiftly walked towards the desk, and planted his hands in front of Lucius and snarled. "I'm sure you know what I heard Father. So you were teaching her how to control her power were you? Well that's not what the entire school think." Lucius opened his mouth to reply, but Draco answered for him. "Shut up! You said you wanted your son, well you can bloody well listen to me. Leave Ginevra alone, I'm not an idiot I know what you want and if you want me then you'll stop right now. Is that clear?"

"How dare you talk to me like that Draco? I am still your father. I understand you are concerned for Ginevra, but what she does privately does not affect you." Lucius smiled, "and anyway, even if I stop how are you going to stop her, it's not only me..." Draco just laughed. "Father, father, let me make this simple for you. You don't scare me anymore, I lost all my respect for you when you went to Azkaban. You have to choose between me or Ginevra."

Lucius looked at his son, he was proud of his determination, but he was taking things too far. "I do not have to choose, I am older than you and Ginevra can make her own choices too. I will not tolerate your disrespect for much longer Draco; you said you would give me a chance to be a better father, which is what I am doing. If you continue to break your promise, I shall disinherit you." He had Draco under control now; there was no way Draco would want to be separated from his money.

The door slammed behind him. Draco stomped over to the fireplace in the Common Room. Laughing harshly, he grabbed the floo powder. His father thought he could threaten him that easily, he would show him. Throwing it into the fireplace, Draco was about to step into the fire, when Ginevra called him.

"Draco, there you are, we've been looking for you everywhere. Look at this." Draco's fists clenched, and his anger ignited. Turning around he saw Theodore and Ginevra on one of the sofas.

Sensing Draco's rage, Theodore frowned and put his hand on Ginevra's arm trying to warn her to be careful. Ginevra shrugged off Theodore's arm and walked over to Draco. "Where are you going Draco? Can I come with you? Today was so boring and I can't find Blaise anywhere." Rambling on Ginevra didn't notice Draco's silence. Finally, Draco snapped he couldn't cope with the rage flowing through his blood.

"Fuck off Ginevra, can't you see when someone wants to be alone? You're just so bloody selfish, you ruin everything, God I really regret the debt! You've turned into a monster. Now leave me alone." Spinning around he shouted "Draco Holdings" and the flames swallowed him up.

Ginevra stood paralysed just staring at the fireplace. Theodore tugged her down onto the sofa. Slowly her shoulders started to shake, and tears ran down her face. Looking blindly into Theodore's eyes, she whispered, "He doesn't want me here." Sobbing she turned into Theodore's shoulder seeking comfort but Theodore stood up and looked down at Ginevra expressionless.

"Stop pitying yourself Ginevra. You brought this on, so deal with it." Shocked at Theodore's harsh words, Ginevra sniffed and rubbed her face. Theodore gave her small smile, "Come on Ginevra, you know he doesn't mean all of it, its just that you have become rather selfish. The world doesn't revolve around you." Jerking to her feet, Ginevra's temper got the better of her.

"I am not selfish Theodore, so stop saying it. Draco's the selfish one making me come here then suddenly changing his mind. I haven't done anything wrong." Annoyed at her stubbornness, Theodore grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "See, you're doing it again, you're acting like a little child. For Merlin's sake, Ginevra, just grow up. Every time you do something you end up hurting someone." Giving up on her, Theodore left the Common Room. Ginevra sank onto the sofa, hearing Theodore's words run through her mind. She couldn't believe it; everything he had said was true. Her mind raced back through time, to when she changed houses. She had hurt her family, Blaise, Fudge, Ginevra laughed, Fudge had deserved it. But most of all, she had hurt Draco. Brushing away the newly formed tears, she threw some powder into the fireplace and shouted "Draco Holdings". Wherever he was, she would find him, she had to apologise. How could she have hurt the one person she loved?

* * *

Draco was sitting in his chair fiddling with a quill. He had calmed down when he had reached his office. Waiting for his accountant he tapped the quill impatiently on the edge of his desk. Draco had changed into his business robes (he always kept a spare set at the office) and had announced his arrival to his secretary. He smiled when he remembered her shock at his presence. He was supposed to be at school, but Theodore had heard where he had gone, so it wasn't if no-one would be able to find him. A knock on the door roused him from his thoughts.

"Ah, Mr Finchley, do come in. I presume you have the papers I asked for." A sharp nod answered him and Draco concentrated on his business.

* * *

Ginevra stumbled out of the fireplace and brushed down her robes. She gasped at the building she had landed in. The lobby in front of her was simply decorated. The décor was all modern; she had seen rooms like this before in muggle magazines. She smiled, wondering where she was. As she turned towards the reception desk, she saw a large sign with the words "Draco Holdings" engraved on it. Underneath was a picture of Draco, in his typical Malfoy pose. Ginevra's eyes widened, this was Draco's firm.

Gathering her courage she asked the receptionist for Draco Malfoy. The blonde witch barely looked at Ginevra. "Do you have an appointment?"

Trying to remain patient, Ginevra swallowed rather loudly and the witch stared at her disdainfully. "Um, well no, not really but I'm friends with him, if you just tell him that I'm here." Breaking off rather uncertainly Ginevra's pride dropped another notch as the witch replied rather tartly, "If you don't have an appointment you can't see Lord Malfoy and certainly not dressed like that." She sneered at Ginevra. Ginevra lost whatever patience she had, and drew upon her magic. There was no-one here she could hurt, frighten maybe but not hurt and at the moment she didn't really care, she had to speak to Draco.

The receptionist clutched the desk as the green threads of magic whirled around Ginevra. With a flick of her wand, Ginevra's robes transformed into silver business robes with green cuffs, and her face rivalled Draco's.

The only emotion that could be seen was Ginevra's eyes flashing, through the green threads that still surrounded her. Ginevra's spoke loudly and clearly and all in the lobby stopped to listen. She sneered at the receptionist, "am I correctly attired now? I wish to see Lord Malfoy, I am Lady Weasley of Slytherin and you _will_ tell him that I am here." The receptionist just nodded and disapparated. She appeared after a second, and Ginevra followed her through a labyrinth of corridors. Ginevra allowed her magic to seep back into her pores. She wiped her hands on her robes, her nerves were taking hold of her and her palms were becoming clammy. They came to a halt outside a set of overbearing black doors with the Malfoy crest. The doors swung open, and a little man with a hooked noise scurried past them. The receptionist beckoned for her to enter and she left as quickly as possible.

Ginevra took a deep breath and walked in. The doors closed behind her with a thud. Jumping slightly at the sound, she looked ahead and saw Draco sitting in a large chair behind his desk. His eyes belied his cool expression. They were warming up whether with passion or anger, Ginevra decided to find out.

Taking one more step she came into the centre of the room and gazed into Draco's eyes. Bracing herself, she faltered at the fury she saw in his eyes. "Did you have to threaten my employee Ginevra and barge into my office? I'm sure whatever it is that you want can wait."

Ginevra continued to look at him; she wasn't going to back down. Calmly she replied, "I didn't barge into your office Draco, I politely asked your receptionist and she granted my request." His eyes narrowed, Draco didn't know what he was feeling, he was annoyed at her presence but not because he was angry but because he was confused.

"Draco, I came, because I wanted to apologise. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you. Please believe me." Uncertain of how Draco would react, Ginevra tried to keep eye contact. She walked over to the desk and her eyes pleaded with him to accept.

Draco's heart was pounding, she had apologised but she didn't know what for. Opening his mouth, he wondered how to say what he felt. "Look Ginevra, thanks for the apology but you don't even know why, how can I know you won't hurt me again?" Grabbing his hands Ginevra clutched them. "Tell me then Draco, whatever I did was without thinking or unknowingly, if you tell me then I can swear I won't ever do it again. Please don't shut me out. I mean it was hardly fair springing all this upon me without letting me have a chance to explain or apologise." Softly speaking, Ginevra's fingers lightly ran over Draco's hands.

He shivered at her touch, he wanted her so badly but they needed to talk. Snatching his hands away from her, he ran them through his hair. Leaning back in his chair, he stared out the window. "You're right I should have told you. I had just overheard two girls whispering about your behaviour this morning. I was furious when I heard what you and my father were doing, so I went to speak to my father and we argued." Briefly summarising the previous events, Draco couldn't bear to look at Ginevra he knew she was shaking with anger.

Ginevra reigned in her temper; sharply she reached out for Draco and turned his head to face hers. "What I do with Lucius privately Draco, does not concern you. You should have asked me first before confronting your father. I am not a little girl, I know what I'm doing and so does Lucius." Releasing his chin, Ginevra stared daggers at him, she couldn't believe that she had just apologised for doing such a harmless thing.

Draco stood up and was standing almost an inch away from Ginevra. "It does concern me Ginevra. In case you have forgotten Lucius is my father. The father who has recently returned from Azkaban and the one who begged me to reconsider our relationship, which you have effectively ruined. How could you get involved with my father after you said you loved me, did you really think I wouldn't hear about it and that it wouldn't hurt me?" Ginevra mentally killed herself, but she had already apologised to him. "I've said sorry Draco and I know now that I shouldn't have done it, but I never said I loved you, you interrupted me," Ginevra replied cattily.

Grimacing, Draco swung Ginevra into his chair and bent over her. "Stop being so petty Ginevra. Are you saying that you don't love me anymore?" Draco hated himself for asking that, but he had to know the answer. Ginevra squirmed under him. "Do you really regret the house change?" She whispered back at him. Draco groaned, he knew that neither was going to give in first. Placing his head closer to hers, he indulged in what he had wanted to do when she had walked into his office.

Ginevra gasped as she saw Draco's eyes drop with heavy intent onto her lips. Swooping he claimed her mouth and pushed his tongue through her feeble protests. Melting into the kiss, Ginevra's arms snaked their way around his neck as she pulled him closer sucking on his bottom lip. As his tongue dove into the sweetest part of her mouth, Draco moaned and tried to control himself.

Pulling away they both stared into each other's eyes panting slightly. Smirking Draco tugged Ginevra up and into his arms. Nuzzling her neck, he murmured "does that answer your question little one?" Smiling Ginevra nodded. "You know Blaise doesn't mind us being together, he said so." Draco frowned, he was expecting a declaration of love in return not Blaise's permission.

"Well that's wonderful I always had wanted his permission, why did you tell Blaise? I thought I told you that I couldn't do that to a friend." Ginevra shook her head in exasperation, "Draco, he already knew, I didn't have to say anything. Will you for just once think about having a relationship with me rather than looking at every reason of why not to."

"Fine then, you tell me why we should be together." Ginevra growled at his inflexibility, "maybe because I love you, you idiot!" Draco laughed and kissed her hard on the lips.

"I knew I would finally get it out of you!" Slapping him Ginevra returned the kiss.

The doors swung open for the second time. Lucius Malfoy swept into the room with his robes billowing behind him. "What is this firm Draco?"

Draco let go of Ginevra and stepped slightly in front of her. "Father, nice of you to drop in. This is my company which you are trespassing on." The icy tone of voice cut through the tension Lucius' arrival had created.

Lucius laughed, "Trespassing Draco? You forget that I am once again head of the Malfoy family; therefore this nice profitable company is under my name now. You have done well Draco; I always knew you would live up to the Malfoy standards."

Draco's wand appeared in his hands yet he remained calm. "I'm afraid Father that you have assumed too much. This company is called Draco Holdings for a reason; it has nothing to do with the Malfoy name. It is all under the Black bloodline since I am the Black heir now mother and Bellatrix have passed away." Draco smiled at his father's frown and continued, "Not only do you have no control over this firm or any of my other business ventures that I started while you were locked up, but you have no authority over me. I told you I had no respect for you, and you threatened my inheritance. Bad move Father. I have just opened Black Manor for my use over the holidays and all my share of the Malfoy Gringotts vaults have been transferred into the Black vaults. If you still want a son I suggest you leave and return to Hogwarts to think on what you've made medo."

Draco's breathing had sped up and Ginevra placed her hand on his arm to give her support. Lucius unsure of what to do stormed out of the room.

Draco and Ginevra stood together staring at the doors. Eventually Draco roused himself from his stupor and stroked Ginevra's cheek. "So, will you spend Christmas with me?" Laughing, Ginevra nodded and Draco kissed her for the fourth time that day.

* * *

Reviews are the best thing in the entire world, they fill one's inboxes! please all of you silent readers, you can just say yes or no to whther you liked it! 


	16. Chapter 16

**AN - am so sorry havent done anything in a while have been in scotland and greece, finally back at home and off to school on tuesday so i promise once im back at school everything will be on a roll! this isnt really a chapter its way too short but i thought i would give you all something just a quikie before i upload the real thing, so here's a run up to the next chapter - hope you all dont mind!**

**entrancer - **glad you liked the story, hmm ginevra probs a bit out of control still, i think she's a wild child but anyway carry on reading! um i explained in the story but theodore doesnt like anyone to know how powerful he is only the slytherins know as they wont exploit him, he likes to be in the background!

**Aurora - ro - **thanks for sticking with the story - im afraid they wont be giving into their desires any time soon - i dont want to end the story yet!

**jjp91 - **havent got rid of lucius just yet!

**Frances - **woah thanks for your opinion, dont know if i like that being on my record! nah its fine, ill cope, just if you feel like writting all that again please dont! just read!

**Glassbroomsticks - **thanks, read on

**urhallucinating - **thanks, read on...

**slykat - **love the review and am glad you understood the lucius thing!

**PPruffie - **how long will draco and ginny last...

**AnnaKranor - **i plea guilty, ok i get your point but im afraid ginny will still be slightly moody!

**Psychic Selina - **Theodore such a cute and rugged guy at the same time!

**Gryffindor's newsie - **thanks for the sweeties! but all is not happy in the world of draco and ginny...

**stevania-felton - **hope you continuing reading i update faster than this, so sorry! gald you like my characters tho!

**lauren - **aw you liked luicus - yay, dont worry hes not gone quite yet!

**superspunky7 - **christmas is soon! i promise!

**drucillamalfoyrox - **glad you liked my other chapter! please stik with me i shall update with a real chapter soon!

* * *

Slamming the door behind him, Lucius paced the length of his classroom. He grimaced at what Draco had just said to him. How the hell was he supposed to be able to handle his son when Draco had no respect for him? Running his hands through his hair Lucius sighed and slowly turned. "What is it Theodore?"

"So you finally noticed Lucius, I was wondering whether you had lost your touch." Theodore swung his legs over the desk from the corner of the room and swaggered up to Lucius. "I'm glad otherwise all father's training would have been a waste."

Lucius' eyes narrowed, "like you've been training my son you mean. I'm not a fool, something has changed Draco and I don't know whether it's bad or good. But I'm warning you Theodore you may regret interfering with my son's life."

Theodore just smiled. "Like father like son. You're entire family has been trained by darklings Lucius yet you disapprove of what I've taught Draco. Look at him, he no longer relies on the Malfoy name, you should be proud of that." Sliding into one of the chairs he stared up at Lucius. "In the end Lucius you know it will be me who will help you regain Draco's trust."

Sighing Lucius looked at the teenager in front of him. "I never understood how your race could stay in the background when it was you who made us all the powerful leaders. It's also a little demeaning for a man of my status to be asking you for help Theodore."

Smirking the two of them silently walked into Lucius' private office.

"Draco did you mean what you said about Christmas." Ginevra was playing with her hair as she sneaked a look over at Draco.

"Of course I did, it will be great, just the three of us."

Her mouth fell open, slowly shaking her head in disbelief she looked over at Draco who was struggling through his Potions book, and blankly repeated him. "The three of us..."

Draco looked up in surprise, "well of course, you, me and Blaise who else would it be. Oh I did ask Theodore of course but you know what he's like all solitary and invisible, we can never get him to go anywhere!"

Ginevra quietly looked at Draco and slipped out of the room. Running down the tunnel she inwardly screamed at herself for seeing too much into Draco's invitation. Since they'd left his firm, he hadn't touched her once. Tears streaming down her face Ginevra ran straight into Blaise.

Throwing herself onto him she sobbed her heart out while he just held her. Shaking slowly, the tears ceased and Ginevra wiped her face. "I'm sorry Blaise, I didn't mean to."

"Shh, its ok lets just go to my room and we can talk there ok?" Without waiting for a response Blaise firmly led Ginevra to a door about 5 metres away from them. Pushing her into the nearest seat he pulled up a chair next to her. He wondered how to start with her, already he felt awkward talking to her. It was too soon he thought, how can he talk to her when her problems were so obviously to do with Draco. He waited in silence, knowing that eventually she would say something.

Ginevra glance through the strands of her hair which had fallen in front of her face. Whispering, "Blaise, why me?" Blaise frowned and leant forward, he had no idea what she was talking about.

Oblivious to his confusion, Ginevra continued. "I didn't ask him to, but he did. You must know why Blaise, its not like you never keep secrets its always you two. Why me, why me for anything, just tell me!" Blaise stared in shock as Ginevra's whole body started to tremble and her voice became higher and higher in anguish.

* * *

**please review on whther i should continue or leave the story - i just dont know!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN - so here's the long-awaited chapter, sorry its taken so long, havin to sort out uni applications etc! is this chapter worth the wait, probably not, but i'll leave it to you to decide as you usually do!**

**Felton118 -**i'm glad you love my story, its hard work and i love it when new people arrive! please continue reading and reviewing

**america sucks move to europe - **love your name, being english myself i have to agree! thanks for reading my story do continue to review as i love them! but you do know what wanker means, right?

**Gryffindor's newsie - **it was supposed to be short, just a little something to keep you entertained!

**chicklepea - **hope your faith in me to continue isnt ruined by this chapter

**Keeper of the pine needles - **wow, you flatter me, the best fic you've read! i'm shocked and honoured, but you've probably had time to read more now!

**superspunky7 - **ok, i will finish it! just for you, trouble is i have no idea where to end it!

**dracoandme - **im glad you like lucius, he's one of my fave characters! nott isn't really anything, i think you might have read too much into the last chapter, he wasnt supposed to be a goody or a baddy!

**chrissy-angel - **there, im continuing, i shall never have a moments peace!

**psychic selina - **have fun reading this chapter and there will be more to come i shan't stop!

**AngeliqueCollins - **and im continuing - read on!

**jjp91 - **well i don't know whats going to happen at christmas, it may never happen or theo may gatecrash whatever flows from fingers really! lucius is a nice guy, get to know him and he won't be so irritating i promise! but you are defs one of my faithful reviewers, so please continue!

* * *

_summary - Ginevra has just been hysterical and asking werid questions like why me, to blaise who happened to run into her whilst she was crying!_

**Chapter 16 – Tom Riddle**

Blaise's mind raced through all the possible causes of Ginevra's tears. His mind drew at a blank, what had Draco done to her? They were all spending Christmas together; they had finally professed their love for each other, what had ruined this idyllic relationship? Frowning, Blaise saw that Ginevra had fallen asleep, exhausted from her crying she was now lightly breathing with her head resting on her shoulder. Slowly moving her to the sofa, he left her quietly in search of Draco.

Entering the common room, Blaise found Draco as Ginevra had left him. Planting himself besides him, he pondered over how to start the conversation. Cursing to himself, Blaise realised that Theodore was so much better at these types of things. Luckily for Blaise, Draco interrupted his thoughts and provided him with an easy entry into the conversation.

"Have you seen Ginevra? She left in quite a hurry I didn't get a chance to ask her to Hogsmeade this weekend." Draco didn't look up from his book while he naively asked this.

Blaise stared at Draco. "Well, I'd say she left in quite a hurry because you upset her Draco. The last time I saw her she was crying in my arms shrieking hysterically about the two of you." Folding his arms across his chest Blaise registered the look of shock on Draco's face as his jaw dropped slowly open.

Leaning forward slightly Draco raised his eyebrow. Pronouncing each word as if he were speaking to a toddler he addressed Blaise. "So, you're saying that I said something which reduced Ginevra into a hysterical fit? Do you think I would still be sitting here if I had done that Blaise?" Draco's voice had fallen to a deadly whisper. Blaise shivered unconsciously at the menacing tone in Draco's words. Wishing with all his heart Theodore would appear, Blaise tried to appeal to Draco's more humane side.

Protesting slightly Blaise tried to convince Draco, "Don't get all puffed up Draco, I was only telling you what I saw and had to deal with. The poor girl was shaking and crying everywhere, for merlin's sake, it drained her of all her effort that she's fallen asleep in my room." Leaping to his feet Draco answered, "Why didn't you tell me that blunder head, I'd rather talk to her than you."

Blaise placed a restraining hand on Draco arm to prevent him from leaving. "I think not Draco. Ginevra scared the shit out of me just now, I'd rather we discuss why she was upset before you go barging into my room and waking her up."

Frustrated at Blaise's audacity, he flung himself back into the armchair. "Fine, tell me what she said then. She's probably just having another tantrum; you know what she's like." Sighing to himself, he smiled a little. "It's kind of odd seeing how much our lives have changed since she's been here, don't you think? We're all so different now."

"Yes, well before we travel back to memory lane, could we possibly sort this out, I have things to do." Retorted Blaise rather sharply. He still couldn't believe he was sorting out Ginevra and Draco's love life out when he was still heart-broken from being dumped by her.

Sensing Blaise's hostility to the situation Draco went straight to the heart of it. "What exactly did she say?" Blaise frowned yet again. "It was quite hard to hear her but she kept repeating 'why me' over and over. I don't know what else; she asked why I didn't know, she said that you and I never had secrets. To be honest Draco she was just muttering away, I could hardly catch watch she was saying."

Draco was watching Blaise sharply, "did she ever mention my name Blaise?" Startled by his question Blaise thought back to the scene, looking up slowly he shook his head. "No, she never did, but what she said about being close with someone and never keeping secrets made me assume that she was talking about you, who else could it be?"

"I think she meant the both of you." Draco's and Blaise's heads swivelled around as Theodore replied from the fireplace.

Draco leapt up, "Where the hell have you been, I haven't seen you for ages." Theodore walked towards the sofas and lay down on one of them with a calm air about him. "I was with your father; we had a lot to discuss." Grimacing Draco said "I don't understand why you still tolerate him. Your father left him long before he died Theodore, besides you know I hate to share!" Grinning at this, Theodore shook his head at Draco's attempt at a spoilt façade. "So anyway," Draco continued, "Why would Ginevra mean both Blaise and I, she ran to him crying and not me, why would he tell him if he were the cause of the problem too?"

Looking directly into Draco's eyes Theodore murmured, "not Blaise, I think she meant you and Tom." Blaise watched the tension increase between Draco and Theodore as they stared at each other. After a few seconds passed, Blaise lost his patience and confusedly diffused the situation with his ignorance. "Would someone be kind enough to tell me who Tom is, and why the hell he has anything to do with Ginevra?"

"Well, let me see, I do believe the Tom that Theodore referred to would be Tom Riddle, the one who made me open the chamber of secrets, the one who slowly stole my soul, the one who was responsible for my being an outcast in Gryffindor and the one who was more commonly known as Lord Voldemort." Ginevra quietly but clearly stated her list as she stood on the threshold of the common room. Too hurt to look at their reactions she resorted to sarcasm. "That was what were you about to say wasn't it Theodore, or was did I interrupt you unnecessarily? I just thought that I might be able to help since I knew him much better than any of you. I didn't leave anything out of that list did I?"

Draco was making his way to Ginevra while Theodore stood up wary of what may happen next. Blaise's face was a mixture of shock and disgust.

_Go light with her Draco, we have to do it now but gently, we don't know how she'll react._

_I'm not an idiot Theodore, of course I'm going to make it as easy as I can for her, but she needs to accept it and then move on, otherwise we're all stuck with her. That's if you're right of course._

_I'm always right._

Trying to hide a smirk at Theodore's remark, all thoughts vanished when he looked into Ginevra's haunted eyes. Picking up her limp hands he held them tight, "Little one, Tom stole something else didn't he?" The silence in the room was unbearable, all three boys waiting for a sound to come out of Ginevra's mouth. Draco saw her expressive eyes change like lightning. Her brown eyes were boiling with bitter resentment. He winced at her reaction but kept a hold on her arms, hopefully it would provide an element of control to the whole situation. Ginevra took a deep breath that did nothing to allay her rising anger. "What did he steal Draco? Since you know everything that happened, tell me, please." She spat out the words but Draco didn't move a muscle.

"Ginevra, you know what happened and it would be easier if you said it. At least we would know that you're acknowledging it." Theodore plead with her, he felt so helpless. None of his training had prepared him for this.

Whipping her head to the left so she could see him, her eyes narrowed. With a yelp Draco let go of her hands and proceeded to rub the burns on his palms which had just appeared.

Suddenly Ginevra had pounced on Theodore. Her magic seeped through every pore in her skin. The green glow radiated from her so strongly that Theodore had to shield himself with his white core. Draco incensed at letting her go shouted, "Ginevra, stop it, you know he's stronger, just leave him alone!"

Ginevra and Theodore were too absorbed in their own powers to be able to take nay notice of their surroundings. Growling at the unexpected attack enhanced his magic and stretched it out further to envelop Ginevra as well. Taken unawares, Ginevra felt her entire body being tugged mid air and flew straight into Theodore's arms. Struggling for freedom, Theodore sent bolts of his magic through her, pacifying her whilst shocking her. His magic dissolved all her core magic, and he just watched her gently as bewilderment replaced her anger.

Draco and Blaise stood in the common room amazed at the sight of a mass of bright white light in the form of two human shapes embracing. Both were speechless and knew they were also helpless. Blaise's eyes didn't leave the light until he spoke. "Voldemort raped her, didn't he?"

"Why are you all doing this to me?" Ginevra found that Theodore had calmed her down into a rational state of mind. "You need to get it out of your system. It's affecting everyone. When you get upset it bursts out like today and when Draco first asked you to be a Malfoy. But it also happens when you get too close to someone. Blaise and Draco were both witnesses to what happened when they tried to get too close to you."

A resounding slap across Theodore's face was the answer to his unwanted comment. "How dare you Theodore, whether I want to sleep with my boyfriends has nothing to do with you or Tom." Frustrated at her lack of comprehension, Theodore gripped her shoulders and shook her roughly.

"It has everything to do with Tom you stubborn child. Stop trying to forget it, its obviously not working. Just bloody remember what Tom did to you; just add up the numbers Ginevra, its not that hard!"

"Do you want me to slap you again Theodore? Just shut up, ok? The only bloody thing I left out of that list was that he also stole my heart. I loved him and I still do even though he left me to die. Is that what you wanted Theodore, you wanted me to admit my pathetic life, are you happy now, have I sorted out the entire problem." Ginevra's voice reached new heights as her entire body shook with fury. Unleashing her magic once again onto Theodore's outer shell of white light, she broke through and out of his reach. Theodore followed her just as much enraged.

"Get back here Ginevra. We weren't finished. How the hell can you still fucking love him when he bloody raped you and left you to die? He was an evil piece of shit and never cared for you. Look at what you've done to yourself over him." Bellowing out these words in a moment of hot passionate fury, they echoed around the entire room.

Ginevra stumbled backwards, white as a ghost and her eyes showed no sign of recognition. Blaise put out a hand to help her but she recoiled immediately. Her eyes flickered over the empty spaces in the room, "you lie, its all lies, no-one was raped, you lie, lie, lie, he did care for me, its just lies, lies!" Ginevra's stuttered response caused Draco to run forward to hold her.

Ginevra's scream pierced all three boy's souls. She ran from the room, leaving them all standing. Her shuttered look hadn't disappeared, and Theodore stood shell-shocked. He had pushed her to the knife-edge of madness instead of helping her.

Draco stared at the blank space in the doorway. "She still loves him," he whispered to no-one in particular.

* * *

please review if you care to read any more chapters! its a sign to see whether i'm wanted or not...


	18. Chapter 18

**AN - sorry about the delay I am getting more and more stressed as term goes by but I do promise I will update sooner if you haven't already abandoned me!**

**AmyxXxRose - **here's a new chapter for you, please don't be sad!

**druccillamalfoyrox - **ah my biggest fan I do believe! hope you still want to hug my story after this...

**squirrel-wrath - **thanks for contiuing to read it, yes well its not a very normal story i must admit have no idea where it came from just popped into my mind!

**keeperofthepineneedles - **oh yes i'm afraid I do have a flair for the dramatic being an actor etc! carry on reading and reviewing!

**witch-wanna-be709 - **i'm glad you enjoyed it please do come back and read more!

**superspunky7 - **here's your update! i am defs going to finish this story by the way just needed some encouragement! and i reveiwed your poems for you, very good!

**Angelique Collins - **here's another chapter for you...

**Gryffindor's Newsie - **i seem to evoke periodic outbursts from you! hope your towering rage has calmed down and yes i knwo she was 11 but then voldy was a hormonal teenage boy so...!

**jjp91 - **rule britannia! well i'm not that patriotic anyways good to have a londoner so you don't criticise me on my apparent misspellings! thanks for still reviewing and reading, do continue!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 - Memories**

The aftermath of the incident in the common room was an ongoing event. The corridors surrounding Slytherin were silent. Hushed voices could vaguely be heard and there were no sounds of soft laughter at all. Once again it showed the unity of the slyest house in Hogwarts, its leaders had fallen into a depressed state, ignoring each other and slowly plodding through their lives. The binding threads of the house were slowly unravelling.

At the high table sat Severus Snape staring glumly into his pumpkin juice, he still couldn't find out what had happened that night. Ginevra Weasley had returned to her own private rooms and was watched daily by Madame Pomfrey, she still hadn't returned to lessons. Draco, Blaise and Theodore were still in a world of their own.

Severus was gently nudged out of his stupor as he felt Dumbledore prod him slightly. "My dear boy, don't worry about that house of yours, all shall come about, it always does you know." With a twinkle in his eye he started picking at the breakfast laid out in front of him. Severus' eyes narrowed, it was all very well for Dumbledore to say that but he didn't have the patience to wait till the situation sorted itself out, his house was breaking apart, the problem had to be resolved. Sweeping out of the hall, Severus walked straight into a student. Snarling to himself, he shook his robes and started to continue in the direction he was heading.

"Excuse me, _Professor_; I do believe you owe me an apology." Stopping dead in his shoes, Severus swivelled around to see Ginevra Weasley getting to her feet and straightening her own robes. Looking closer at her Snape saw that her eyes no longer glowed, her hair lacked lustre and hung lifelessly down her back yet there was still a glimpse of her old defiant expression in her face.

"I don't owe you anything Miss Weasley, you in fact owe my entire house an apology. I'm sure you have heard what Slytherin has been like after you ran off." Cautiously treading around his words, Snape realised he couldn't treat her any differently; there could be no pity or sympathy.

Ginevra shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other wondering why she had to answer Snape back. A part of her desperately wanted to return to Slytherin yet she knew she would not be able to face _them._ Searching Snape's eyes for any hint to how he felt, Ginevra swallowed her nerves and opened her mouth. "I didn't do anything to the house Severus, I just didn't realise that my leaving would have such an effect. Please believe me, apologies are the only thing I don't need to give, I'm actually waiting for them…" Faltering at the end she whispered her last words. Severus tugged her chin up gently, "what did they do to you Ginevra?" he softly asked; he could feel her shaking.

Ginevra looked for the nearest escape route; she had to get back to her rooms before she panicked. Severus' hands slipped from her chin down to her shoulders, and he applied just enough pressure to force her to remain still. "You will not go until I have had an answer Ginevra, this cannot go on." Ginevra felt a power struggle between the two as her magic started to rise, Severus cursed himself from within; she was going to be difficult.

Realising that Severus was pushing down on her magic she started to grope in her robes for her wand. She had to get away from him. As her fingers wrapped around her wand and she tensed slightly before bringing it up, her wand arm was snatched and twisted firmly behind her.

"Thought you would like some help Severus, I would hate to have a new housemaster." Gasping Ginevra swivelled her neck around to find herself staring into a pair of cold silver eyes. Severus didn't know whether this was a blessing in a disguise or a warning of an oncoming disaster. Reluctantly he let go of her shoulders but planted himself firmly in front of her so she couldn't escape. Ginevra frantically tried to leave but she was sandwiched between the two slytherins. Breathing deeply she turned to face Draco.

Draco saw her turn and was shocked to see her so changed. She, on the other hand, couldn't believe that their argument had no effect on him whatsoever. He still managed to look perfect, perhaps even icier than usual. "I think you've had enough time to think about it Ginevra, maybe this time we can solve the problem without the hysterics." Ginevra's fist flew towards Draco; his Quidditch reflexes saved him in time as he caught it firmly. Anger ignited his eyes, he was furious. Painfully gripping her hand he dragged her outside to the pitch. Severus watched Ginevra stumble after him and stormed into the Great Hall to find Theodore, he would be the only one able to stop this. Unknown to him Harry and Ron had witnessed Draco dragging Ginevra outside and had raced after him.

Shoving her against the wall of one of the spectators stand, he trapped her with his body. "You have to get a grip on your life Ginevra otherwise you can never be a part of ours." Ginevra's face contorted with fury. Pushing as hard as she could against him she screamed at him. "You have no control over my life Draco, you took away my family, you made me love you, and now you're making up these disgusting lies, you are a bloody death-eater!" Spitting at him, Draco forced her down. Both of them were burning with rage. "If you were a man you would have been dead by now. I have never been a bloody death-eater and I wouldn't even want to lie about Tom Riddle. As you said I do not control your life, you separated yourself from your family, you agreed to come to Slytherin, and you went and fucking opened that diary. If you can even try and remember then we could help you, but if you carry on like this you can go back to Gryffindor." Ginevra's eyes had widened with terror and disbelief. She was speechless, she had couldn't hear what Draco had said, all she saw was his lips moving. Her vision became hazy and she saw suddenly saw Tom.

Tom was advancing and she was running into his arms. They were in the chamber of secrets. He was holding her, her eyes glazed over with tears and she smiled.

Draco saw the change in her expression and saw her slowly slump forward. Falling onto his body, he turned around for help. He didn't see a fist fly towards him this time. It connected with his face and he staggered back, dropping Ginevra. "What have you bloody done to my sister Malfoy?" Harry held Ron back from doing anything else to Malfoy. He was staring in shock at Ginevra, who was rolling on the grass with an expression of fear on her face. Ron glanced down and fell to his knees. Slowly gathering Ginevra into his arms, he cradled her. Draco stood their out of place until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Theodore quietly asked him in his ear. Draco just stood there shaking. "I have no idea. We were arguing then I confronted her again and she just left me."

Theodore looked puzzled. "Left you?" Draco stared at Ginevra who was trembling and her hands were clutching at the grass. "She wasn't there in her mind I don't know where she went, she just left." Theodore left Draco to despair; he now knew what was happening.

He moved towards Ron and was swiftly blocked by Harry. "Get away from her; it was only a matter of time before you would ruin her." Theodore growled at Harry's insinuations. "I have nothing against you Potter, I just need to get to Ginevra if you want me to save her; otherwise it will be too late." Harry stubbornly refused to move, he knew that it was his duty to stop the slytherins from getting to Ginevra. He had to help her, what she had said to him that day about the chamber of secrets still hurt him. Theodore saw the determination on his face and was about to physically remove him from his way when he heard Ron scream. Harry ran to him and saw that Ginevra had stopped moving and she looked like she was peacefully asleep.

Draco grabbed her out of Ron's arms and started to shake her. Harry's face had paled and he was stuttering something under his breath. Theodore leant in slightly to hear, he could hear him mumbling about how she looked like she was in the chamber of secrets. Fear gripped Theodore as he remembered that Ginevra has almost died in the chamber if Harry had not wrecked the diary.

Slowly lifting Ginevra out of Draco's arms he started to walk to the castle. Ron yelled and grabbed Ginevra, "what the hell are you doing!"

"Listen Weasley, something has happened to your sister and we need to find a member of staff now!" Ron blushed bright red, "no, you slytherins did this to her, so you can fix her right now, if a professor hears about this, they'll take Ginny out of school."

Incensed beyond belief at being ordered about by a Gryffindor, Theodore glared at him. "Fine, but inside." Reaching forward for Ginevra who was completely inert, Ron laid her on the ground. "You will do it here and right now." They were starting to draw a crowd as people started to vacate the Great Hall for their lessons. At a loss as to what to do Theodore looked at Draco.

_Please Theodore, just do it, look at her._

His eyes said it all, Draco was pleading with him, there was no sign of the normal Malfoy demeanour in him. Shaking slightly at the attention they were attracting, Theodore started to glow white. Harry and Ron stepped back in trepidation at Theodore. His whole aura was radiating a bright white light which started to flow into Ginevra.

As Theodore reached out into Ginevra's mind, he urged her magic to respond. He was now in a dark stone room and could see pools of water everywhere. And there was Tom Riddle. Looking around he tried to find Ginevra when he realised that Riddle was standing over him talking.

"It's a shame my little darling that you didn't have enough power to withstand me, perhaps I should have allowed you to mature. Such a waste." Theodore felt Riddle's finger stroke his cheek and jerked with disgust. He was seeing everything through Ginevra's mind. He was Ginevra. Backing into the depths of Ginevra's mind he felt nothing. Then he realised that there was a difference; Ginevra wasn't remembering Harry's interference which had saved her. Panicking slightly Theodore started to feed his magic into Ginevra, he could feel it pumping through her and he prayed that it would help.

Nothing happened. Withdrawing altogether from Ginevra, Theodore felt hopeless when he spotted Draco standing by himself.

Draco felt alarmed when tendrils of white light grabbed him. He was propelled towards Theodore and was engulfed in white light. "Draco, I need your power, mine is not enough, and she will recognise yours better." Without having to ask twice, Draco's black threads poured forth and he whipped out his wand. It was like Ginevra's, both contained nundu blood and both reacted with core magic violently. Streams of black and white magic shot from his wand and into Ginevra's body.

Ginevra's body started to levitate in mid-air and shimmered. Her magic started to glow and her entire body was surrounded by her dark green magic until it rejected Draco's and Theodore's.

The crowd of pupils had become denser and Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore were pushing their way through to see what the spectacle was. All three stopped in shock at the sight before them. Ginevra's body suspended in the air glowing green with streaks of back and white magic shooting back into Draco and Theodore who were both glowing their own respective colours. Dumbledore shook his head in awe. It was at times like this when he felt proud of his pupils. He glanced at Snape whose expression mirrored his and smiled.

Both Draco and Theodore could feel Ginevra start to wake and tired to draw back as fast as possible. Too weak from the amount of magic they used they both collapsed under pressure. Blaise observing this from the front line of the spectators shot forward and sent out webs of his blue core magic to catch Ginevra. He sighed in relief as she was gently caught by it. Turning as he felt someone pat him on the shoulder Blaise smiled at Snape who just grinned back. Hopefully their house would be back to normal.

As the witches and wizards of the future generation were shooed back into their classes, Ginevra started to stir. Pushing herself off the ground Draco and Ron simultaneously leapt forward for support. Glancing between the two she slowly leant on Ron as he wrapped his arm around her waist and walked slowly back into Hogwarts. At the threshold of the castle, she turned to see a confused and forlorn Draco staring at her and said "I'm sorry Draco; I need to be with my family." And with that she stepped into the dark hallway of the castle.

* * *

You know what comes next...REVIEW PLEASE! I have an enormous ego so as soon as I get ten there will be an update! I promise!


	19. Chapter 19

**an - thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and i am so sorry that i haven't updated sooner, but term is now over, and i only have one more uni interview, so i have no excuse so i promise updates will be so quick!**

_**Bfly-Ronaldita**_- _thank you for reading, i hope you continue to enjoy it as much as i love writing it!_

_**wren8811 - **thank you for reviewing, i'm not quite sure how by my 18th chapter it can be called a premiss, but anyway i'm glad you found it interesting._

_**AmyxXxRose - **i hope this has saved you from crying, i would hate for that to happen!_

_**RussianGoddess - **I apologise for the first few chapters, i know what you mean they are a tad bit confusing, but thank you for sticking with me!_

_**Dragon-n-Angel - **thankyou for reviewing, and dont worry ginny and draco will one day live happily ever after!_

_**drucillamalfoyrox - **i love you for sticking by me sice the beginning, hopefully you haven't abandoned me, but thanks for all the reviews!_

_**LadyoftheCelticLand - **glad you liked ti, sorry about the swearing and i will cut down, thank you for noticing._

_**fannficsrock - **thank you for loving my story!_

_**superspunky7 - **no that wasn't the end! here's another chapter for you!_

_**pychicselina - **i think it was my best chapter too! this one's not so good..._

_**aurora-ro - **thanks for the vibes, they really helped!_

_**squirrelwrath - **i hope it was strangely strange in a good way! and no family is never that importatnt dont worry!_

_**jjp91 - **sorry for the long wait, hope you're not missing the english language too much, and i think the union jack idea is brilliant, if they know what it is...!_

**Gryffindor's Newsie - **hmm you liketh the familia too much! sorry but it doesnt stay that way, thanks for the review though!

**keeperofthepineneedles - **i know its sad, sob!

* * *

**Chapter 18 – The Aftermath**

Draco stared at the empty bedroom in his chambers. The circular bed stood stark and empty, the room smelt dusty and unused. Feeling a pang of nostalgia Draco fled the room slamming the door shut.

Ginevra sat on the bed whilst Madame Pomfrey fluttered around her, her entire family had come back to her, but she still felt empty. She heard someone come in and she looked up. In front of her was Dumbledore without a twinkle in his eye. Ginevra's heart sank as she wondered what surprises were in store for her next.

"Lady Weasley or is it Miss Weasley once again?" Ginevra sat up and looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes. Her temper started to rise; she didn't have to be treated like a five year-old. "Lady Weasley will be fine Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore's expression slightly lightened and Ginevra eyes narrowed as she wondered why he was happy that she had said that.

"Well then Lady Weasley, since you still want to adopt Slytherin customs it will still be your house. You have caused quite a stir this term with your abrupt changes and there will be no more, is that clear Lady Weasley." Slowly nodding Ginevra was speechless, she had thought she would be definitely going back to Gryffindor but now she had to face them all again.

"I think it would be best if you go back to your bedchamber now as Madame Pomfrey has done all she can for you." With that Dumbledore twirled around and walked out. Ginevra stared into space; she had no idea what to do. Pulling herself together she grabbed her wand and walked out towards the dungeons.

As she walked down the corridor and passed the Great Hall she heard uproar. Steadying herself against the door, she took a deep breath and decided to confront her fears. There was no point in hiding in the Slytherin common room, the best way to inform the school of her house loyalty would be to join them in the Great Hall for dinner. Ginevra held her head up high and walked through the large wooden doors. She stood on the threshold in shock, the Slytherins were all standing in front of their table forming a barrier against the rest of the school and Theodore, Draco and Blaise. The three boys were seated silently eating and ignoring the surroundings, whilst the rest of the school were shouting abuse at the slytherins. Confused, Ginevra continued to walk into the hall and made her way to the slytherin table.

She felt her face heat up, as the voices died down and the loud sound of silence rang in her ears. All eyes were upon her, watching her stride towards the Slytherins. The barrier of Slytherins look ahead, clearly avoiding her eyes, Ginevra felt a pang of dismay at their obvious hatred. Clenching her fists she broke the barrier with a few strands of her magic and walked straight through them. Yet again, she was hit with another blow, her chair had been taken away, and fighting down the humiliation Ginevra whipped out her wand and transformed one of the first year's stools into her throne and placed it next to Theodore.

As she sat, she felt an intense heat rise from Theodore, as he started to shake. Ginevra did not dare to look up, she could not believe that the one ally she thought she had, had deserted her.

_Get out of here Ginevra, no one wants you here._

Looking up in shock, she could not believe that Draco was so bitter and harsh. His eyes were glaring at her coldly. Something inside him snapped, exasperated at the turn of the events he pushed back his chair grabbed Ginevra's wrist and dragged her back to the dungeons. Blaise sighed, it looked like he would have to forego his dinner. Signalling to the barrier of slytherins, they all retreated together, each one silently looking forward to what was to ensue.

Pulling Ginevra through the portrait, Draco threw her into the sofa and paced in front of the fire. Both of them failed to notice Theodore curled up in an armchair in the far side of the common room.

'Why have you come back?' Draco quietly asked. His mind was whirling with conflicting thoughts, was she coming back to him for good, or was it just Slytherin. Tensing as he waited for her answer he saw her eyes fill with tears, shaking off his cold demeanour, he rushed towards her, and cradled her in his arms.

Ginevra tucked up further into his arms, he felt so strong and she had no idea how she felt. 'I wanted to, I couldn't leave all of you, Slytherin is my house.' Draco's eyes snapped open, and he wondered whether there was anything else. Tightening his grip on her, she sobbed silently. 'Draco, what was happening in the hall?' He flinched, and Ginevra knew it was about her.

Draco resumed his position at the fireplace, and stared hard at it, wishing someone would appear. After a few moments of tense crackling from the empty fire, Draco cleared his throat to speak. 'That day, when you relived your memories, we thought you were going to, well anyway, your brother forced Theodore to help you in public.' Ginevra frowned, 'I know that, I said I didn't understand what was happening in the hall'. Frustrated at her lack of comprehension Draco ran his hands through his hair, 'For Merlin's sake, Ginevra, think! He revealed his powers for you, the entire school saw him glow white, he sacrificed for his privacy for you, and now the half the school are petitioning for him to be expelled. Darklings aren't respected these days; these idiots think they are dangerous.'

'Don't blame her Draco, it was necessary at the time I don't regret it.' Ginevra and Draco both looked up in shock at the sight of Theodore sitting in the armchair. Ginevra ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him. 'I'm sorry Theo, I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you, I can't ever repay you for saving my life, but anything I can do just ask.' Overwhelmed with everything that happened, Ginevra ran out to her bedchamber, she needed to rest.

Draco and Theodore just stared at each other Then Theodore broke the look by bursting into laughter, shaking his head slightly, he chuckled again. 'Life will never be the same without Ginevra, she manages to make havoc wherever we are; we'll never be rid of her!' Astonished at Theodore's reaction, Draco felt a headache creeping upon him and stormed out of the dungeons. They all needed time to think.

* * *

please review, and i promise i will update! sorry abotu the shortness and the lack of excitment, but it was a necessary part of the story.


	20. Chapter 20

**an - i hope this is fastenough for you, its a thank you for all your reviews as I truly thought you would have abandoned me for taking such a long time.**

_**Flipinpenname - **thanks for reviewing, I am so glad you like Ginny and the story, i hope this chapter is ok!_

_**HarryGinnyfan23 - **thanks for the review, this chapter should answer your little digression on ginny and draco, thanks for thinking it would be good, i'm not too sure myself!_

_**ooarienetteoo - **well i don't know what you don't get about ginny's character, but I have portrayed her as very volatile and still maturing. She changes her mind and moods very quickly! Thanks for the review I hope you continue to read my story!_

_**america sucks move to europe - **here's your update!_

_**Gryffindor's newsie - **i'm sorry you were confused, but I have noidea what about, if you still are tell me where!_

_**superspunky7 - **i was tired sorry about it being short! the motive behind it is love, very soppy I know, sorry about the confusion but I'm glad you understood it, and this time I haven't taken for ever!_

_**psychic selina - **hopefully this chapter is slightly better! but yes GOF is amazing!_

_**RussianGoddess - **I'm honoured you think its unique, and that it keeps you on your toes, but don't worry the end is near and you'll be able to relax!_

_**drucillamalfoyrox - **you always bring light into my life! thanks for your vote of confidence in my story, it is so near in the end...i hope you willl read my new one when I start writing it!_

_**KeeperofthePineNeedles - **haha, don't worry I won't take it as an insult, I often find myself shaking my fist at them but the fingers do not allow me to just write happily ever after, this fic had taken a life of its own! but i think you'll like this chapter..._

_**squirrel-wrath - **wow, well i'm glad you liked that chapter, i personally didn't but if you thought it was full of something, i'm glad you found it so!_

_**Bfly-Ronaldita - **addicitve, really? well, what can i say! here's your update!_

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Solutions**

Draco tossed and turned, it was no use, he just couldn't get back to sleep knowing Ginevra was in the room next door. Rubbing his eyes, he whispered 'lumos' and made his way to his sitting room and slumped on the sofa next to the dying embers in the fire. He smirked; this was why it was so handy being a Malfoy, the certain perks with the name always helped. Remembering what had happened earlier, he slowly thought about the repercussions of Ginevra's nightmares. She had put Slytherin in an unstable position in the school, but if truth be told, he knew that none of the Slytherins would have risked her life just for Theodore's secrecy, even Theodore had chosen her over himself. It was probably the only selfless act a Slytherin had ever done. Draco almost chuckled to himself, they were turning into Gryffindors. Staring at the glowing ashes in the fire, he prodded them with his wand and they relit.

Ginevra stood in the doorway and watched Draco, she wondered what he was thinking, she really had to try and learn the art of legilimens there was no way she would be able to survive in Slytherin without it. Hesitating, she took a step into their lounge and with a determined shake of her head she walked towards the sofa which Draco was sitting on. Faltering slightly she sat cross-legged on the end of the sofa facing his profile face. Draco slowly turned to look at her. Both were staring at each other in silence.

Ginevra nervously cleared her throat to speak. The harsh sound broke the silence yet it tightened the tension between them.

'I couldn't get to sleep.' Draco's eyes pierced her, as she said the first thing that came to mind. Smirking, Draco returned to gazing at the newly made fire. 'Oddly enough nor could I, do you think we're both suffering from the same thing?' Ginevra's eyes narrowed this time; she wasn't sure whether he was laughing at her. 'I'm not sure, are you confused about a certain person?'

Draco stiffened, was she talking about Theodore or themselves. Irritated that he couldn't just do what he wanted he decided that the direct approach was the only way he was going to discover the results. 'About a certain red-head, yes.' Ginevra smiled, maybe she had a chance after all. She edged forward until her face was almost an inch away from his. Drowning in his eyes, she whispered, 'I can help cure your confusion if you want. I just happen to know that certain red-head intimately.' Draco felt his breathing quicken and his heart started to race. 'Tell me then, why did she choose her brother instead of me'. Ginevra's felt like she was breaking into two.

'I'm sorry, I wasn't choosing it was never supposed to be like that, I just had to talk to him, explain to him everything that had happened. Remember what I used to tell you at the beginning, I didn't ever want to lose my family, well its true, I don't but that doesn't mean that I'm ever going to leave you either.'

Draco swallowed, and raised his hand in wonder at her sweet face and caressed her cheek. Ginevra leaned forward, removing any space between them as she placed her lips softly on his. His hands went about her waist as he pulled her on top of him. He kissed her as if it was their last kiss. Ginevra gasped for breath and smiled with tears shining in her eyes. Rolling off the sofa, she took Draco's arm and pulled him off the sofa. She guided them into his bedchamber and Draco looked at her slightly confused. Burying his face in the nape of her neck, he breathed in her sweet scent and mumbled, 'are you sure?' Ginevra laughed and replied, 'of course I'm sure, I love you.' Draco groaned and pulled her towards his bed.

Theodore, on the other hand, had remained in the common room and was still gazing into empty space. Suddenly the fire glowed green and a leg appeared followed swiftly by a body draped in black robes. 'What do you want Severus?' Theodore hadn't moved an inch and his back was still facing the fire. Severus allowed his mouth to turn upwards slightly. 'Glad to know that you haven't entirely lost your touch Nott, otherwise we would be in far worse trouble.' Theodore grimaced, 'Why the formalities Severus, I thought we were on first name terms, or should I revert back to Snape?'

Theodore felt a cold grip on his shoulders and was suddenly jerked off his chair and spun to face Snape. Clenching his fists he said, 'Careful Severus, it wouldn't be wise to aggravate me at the moment.'

Severus coolly surveyed him, 'That is the attitude which will get you expelled Theodore, you have to prevent yourself from being easily provoked.' Sighing, he smoothed his hair down and with a flick of his wand the oil lamps burst into flame. 'I never understood why Slytherins felt the need to live in the dark, it is ridiculous.' Grinning, Theodore threw himself back into the armchair. 'What can I do Severus, the school will never accept me, at least before they had no idea who I was.' Frowning Severus fiddled with his robes. 'Why would you need acceptance Theodore, they just need either reassurance that you will do nothing or frighten them into thinking that you will do something if they don't stop their protests.'

Laughing, Theodore replied, 'you know that I can't do it, I still wonder why I was made a Slytherin, there is no room for guile in me.' Severus stepped into the fire and retorted just before he vanished, 'You're a darkling Theodore, you are all guile, even more so than the average Slytherin.' Theodore looked at the fire blankly, wondering what Snape meant.

Blaise lay awake in his bed fretting about Slytherin. It was obvious that he was going to have to think of something since Draco and Ginevra were too wrapped up in their problems and Theodore's brain had ceased to function. Crawling out of bed he ran his fingers through his hair which was delightfully mussed. Yawning he saw that it was almost six, he stretched his legs and headed to the common room, someone would be in there. As he made his way through the dank dungeon passages he turned a corner and went head-first into a soft body which landed with a thump at his feet. Swearing softly under his breath, he whispered 'lumos' and the face of Daphne Greengrass glowed in the light. Helping her up, he saw her blush. Ginevra's grumbling at her constantly perfect appearance echoed in his head and he saw that it was indeed true, at six in the morning she still managed to look gorgeous. Maybe she was his cure for Ginevra.

'Sorry Daphne, did I hurt you.' Blaise kept his arm strongly wrapped around her waist and tugged slightly until she was almost pressing up against him. Daphne stuttered profusely until she produced a normal sentence. 'No, I'm fine, just shocked, what are you doing up?'

'Just thinking, and I don't believe you. That was quite a fall, come join me in the common room I need some company.' Daphne smiled, and nodded her head. She had never thought Blaise would flirt with her.

Theodore could hear voices in the passage way and swung his chair towards the opening so he would be conspicuous. He didn't want to be accused of sneaking around and eavesdropping. He smirked when he saw Daphne and Blaise. It looked like Blaise had recovered.

'A bit early for breakfast isn't it?' Blaise looked up in shock at Theodore and grimaced when he saw a knowing grin on Theodore's face. Daphne blushed again and stammered something incomprehensible to Blaise and then she fled down the girls' corridor. Blaise stared at her retreating back and then glared at Theodore. 'Thanks for that.' Flinging himself onto a sofa he stretched and yawned. Theodore just smiled.

'I think you should go for it. She obviously likes you, and you need to get over Ginevra.' Blaise growled at that, 'Once again, thanks for stating the obvious Nott, I have no idea what I would do without your wonderful words of wisdom.' Theodore raised an eyebrow at the sarcastic tone in Blaise's voice. 'That's the second time I've been called Nott today, does everyone hate me or am I jus being universally acknowledged as a Nott.' Blaise softened minutely; Daphne had caused him to forget about Theodore's predicament. 'Don't get too down about it; you know we're all here for you, don't you?' Theodore inspected his hand. 'Are you?'

'Of course we are Theo, darling, you can't possibly think that we wouldn't want you to be here, you're the only cheerful thing left in this house.' Blaise and Theodore turned to see Ginevra in her pyjamas wrapped in Draco's arms, he was only in his boxers. Theodore coughed slightly whilst Blaise just stared at them. Ginevra didn't notice the look exchanged between Draco and Blaise but felt his arms tighten. Slipping out of them she ran to Theodore and sat on his lap. He laughed, 'I take it you're not having any more nightmares.' Ginevra blushed and gave him a sharp slap, 'That is none of your business Theodore, we were talking about you.' Theodore ignored her and saw Draco and Blaise start to glow. Anxious to stop any outbursts of magic he just laughed again. 'Ginevra, you should congratulate Blaise, he's found a new love in Daphne, now you have competition.'

Ginevra opened her mouth in amazement and jumped on Blaise and enveloped him in a hug. Completely taken aback, Blaise hugged her back and realized his foolishness and nodded at Ginevra's questioning. 'Well, I wouldn't say love, but I think there is something there.' Draco relaxed and sat on the arm of the sofa.

Ginevra sat cross-legged on the floor and her eyebrows were knitted together. 'Why the frown Ginevra?' Theodore smirked at the look of concentration on her face. She sighed and answered, 'I was wondering how we could tell the school that you are still a part of us.' The group just stared into blank spaces trying to come up with a solution, when Blaise exclaimed, 'I've got it, why don't we show it as a part of uniformity in Slytherin instead of focusing on Theodore. They have to see the strength we all possess as a house, then there will be no questions about Theodore because they can't expel all of Slytherin.' Draco smirked, 'That's true, Dumbledore would never be able to get rid of all of us, and it turns the entire situation around, they'll be playing by our rules.' Ginevra leant against Draco, 'we have to do something different though but stick with tradition at the same time.' Theodore looked up and quietly said, 'House Order combined with the rites of Big School. Salazar did it with Slytherin before he built the Chamber of Secrets. It was their display of power to the school.' All four of them smirked; the school were in for a shock...

* * *

**Review please, otherwise you will never be able to read the finale!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN - well i have been suffering from writer's block and i'm afraid that i have forced myself to churn this one out for you just before christmas. its not as good as i wanted it to be, but you'll have to live with it as this story needed an ending! thanks for all the reviews for the entire story and hopefully you all received my reviewer responses since i can't do them here! i have started a new story called Seeking the Light, please read it, it is slightly different though! Merry Christmas everyone!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 - Slytherin Handbook**

As Slytherin gathered in the common room and listened to Theodore's instructions, Draco, Ginevra and Blaise were in front of their mirrors inspecting themselves. Draco and Blaise were robed in dark forest green robes lined in black. Ginevra frowned, 'Why aren't you wearing house colours, the rest of us are.' Draco laughed and Blaise shook his head, 'Ginevra you really should sit down and read the Slytherin Handbook, then you would know everything and wouldn't make a fool out of yourself.' Ginevra's fists clenched, she was not going to be called a fool. Draco, saw the signs and reached out to her. 'Calm down little one, he's only joking. We _are_ wearing the house colours, the leaders of the house wear the traditional colours to show our respect to Salazar and the founding of Slytherin.' Ginevra grinned and whipped out her wand and transformed her robes, 'Thank Merlin, I was getting tired of silver!' The boys stared in appreciation, Ginevra's emerald green robes had turned dark with black stitching, a high black collar, and turned up black cuffs. Smiling to herself she turned and basked in their admiration until Theodore entered.

Looking at all three of them he whistled softly, 'as usual you three will take all the attention!' Ginevra glanced at him with a troubled expression on her face. 'Theodore, where do you stand in house order?' Theodore glanced at the boys, 'well, if we're taking the traditional approach then above, if not, behind.' Blaise looked up in shock, 'I thought we wanted them to accept you, surely being above us would be a bit drastic.'

Theodore raised an eyebrow, 'who said anything about accepting me? The school will just have to cope with me, darklings were always above in Salazar's house order and I don't need to hide my identity anymore.' Draco nodded, 'Theodore's right, the school are merely an audience, this is to show them we're still here and we still are a force to reckon with.'

Ginevra coughed slightly and three pairs of eyes swung in her direction. She stifled her laughter with another cough and patted Draco on the shoulder as she walked past him. 'Try not to get too into it; otherwise you'll start to sound like a Gryffindor.' She stepped into corridor as all three boys suppressed a shudder of disgust. As they entered the common room all of Slytherin were in their dress robes and standing in formation. Standing by the fireplace all four Slytherins took in the sight before them. Ginevra whispered to Theodore, 'have you told them what to do?' Theodore just shook his head, 'I thought I'd leave that to you.' Ginevra frowned and bit her lip, Draco smirked and leaned towards her, 'You don't know what we mean by Big School do you?' Ginevra shook her head as Blaise snorted very un-slytherinlike, and said 'you really do need to read the Slytherin hand-book!'

Theodore cleared his throat and pointed his wand at it, 'Sonorus' he chanted. His voice magically echoed throughout the entire room. 'Slytherin, today we show Hogwarts what a true house should be like, no divisions or separations within but all united and together till the end. Today this will not only show your support for me but also for Ginevra, to show that she has been re-instated. If anyone disagrees with this, get a house change.' Ginevra stifled another laugh until she realised that it wasn't a joke and everyone around her was concentrating on Theodore. Nudging Blaise, Ginevra whispered in his ear, 'do you want to stand next to Daphne? Should we give her a seat near us on the table?' Blaise shook his head and retorted, 'Stop trying to match-make, I don't want to marry her just yet she's not that important to me!'

Draco smirked at the attentive Slytherins and raised an eyebrow at Blaise and Ginevra's heated conversation; she still didn't know what they had decided to do. The Slytherins raised their wands and chanted the well-known words that had been drummed into them since their childhoods.

As the green essence spread through them Theodore began to glow white. Ginevra looked up to see him rise and float six feet above their heads as his white magic spread around the formation of Slytherins forming a cage of white light. Narrowing her eyes at this, Ginevra said nothing as she saw the lack of surprise on everyone's faces. Taking their places at the head of the formation, Draco, Ginevra and Blaise led Slytherin out of the Common Room and into the Great Hall.

As they approached the Great Hall, Ginevra saw that Draco and Blaise had their wands out and were chanting under their breath. Stumbling slightly whilst trying to hear what they were saying she noticed that the rest of the Slytherins had their wands out and were all aiming at the ground beneath their feet as if waiting for something to happen. Confused, she looked above her at Theodore but was almost blinded by the white light surrounding all of them. Swearing under her breath she tried to remember whether she had read about the rites of Big School before. Irritated at her lack of knowledge, Ginevra was about to turn to ask Pansy who was in the second tier of Slytherins when the doors to the Great Hall swung open.

Ginevra composed her features and smirked at the school's shocked faces. There was no way they were going to realise that she had no clue as to what to do. In that moment Theodore swooped up high above the enchanted ceiling into the centre of the hall and spread his arms, a beam of white light shot out and lit the entire hall, from the ground all that could be seen was Theodore in the midst of a bright white shimmer.

Dumbledore stood up in shock. He lowered his half-moon glasses at the sight before him and raised his hand to stop the Slytherins. Ginevra frowned; he was not going to ruin their display. Noticing that all the other Sytherins were still concentrating on their wands and Theodore was still floating, she sent out thick rope-like cords of her magic binding the entire staff table and added a double cord around Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at the sixteen year old girl determined to stop him and his voice echoed throughout the uproar from the other houses in the hall. 'Do you think you can stop me Lady Weasley? I am afraid that you have too much faith in your own powers.'

Ginevra blushed at his words, and the hall fell silent at Ginevra's public humiliation. Dumbledore snapped the cords around him and raised his wand to cancel all the magic around the Slytherins when Blaise and Draco flicked their wands to the right and stopped chanting under their breath. At that exact moment the rest of the Slytherins raised their wands forcefully from the ground and pointed them up to Theodore.

A stream of mist poured forth from all their wands and started to form shapes. Theodore's white cage weaved around the shapes until they grew. Ginevra watched with open eyes as people started to form, well almost people, they were illusions of all the Slytherin heirs.

Dumbledore stood rigidly unable to stop what had started as Salazar Slytherin soared above the Slytherin table, Grindelwald followed, and to the horror of everyone present Tom Riddle appeared. Harry and Ginevra both flinched. Furious that Draco hadn't warned her Ginevra raised her wand towards the apparition. The apparitions had different ideas however as they started to merge into one. Draco and Blaise stepped out of formation as green sparks started to fly and stood in the centre underneath Theodore. The Slytherins slowly levitated them a few inches of the ground, and the merged apparition slithered underneath them and formed one huge basilisk, Ginevra swallowed, she was going to kill Draco.

The basilisk wrapped itself around Draco and Blaise which made it appear solid. Harry stood in anger and tried to make his way to Ginevra. He was the only one who understood what was going through her mind. Ginevra almost turned to him when she saw the glares from the Slytherins. She had chosen Slytherin not Gryffindor. Holding her head up high she focused all her core magic into her wand and transfigured the basilisk into a huge Slytherin Shield glowing with Theodore's white beams. It hung from a star on the enchanted ceiling above their table and Draco and Blaise soared over their seats. Ginevra enchanted the entire hall into a forest of dark green. The ceiling had dark clouds swirling, and each table was covered with green and black tablecloths. She transformed their four chairs into thrones and raised it onto a platform.

The school gasped at the audacity. The Slytherins now sat higher than the staff table. Draco smiled and beckoned Ginevra too his side. The glow of House order settled on the Slytherins as they took their place but didn't subside. Dumbledore sighed and waved his wand over the hall, muttering to Severus who was beside him, 'I wish you would control your house Severus, Gryffindor would never have attempted such a foolish display.' Minerva McGonangall smiled sweetly at Severus and agreed with Albus. Severus Snape just looked at the pair and laughed.

Albus Dumbledore muttered the spell and flicked his wand, the school were watching him quietly, and a loud explosion filled the hall. Coughing away the smoke, the debris of the explosion cleared to show the hall still covered with the Slytherin House Colours but Dumbledore was now wearing the Slytherin quidditch robes. Severus was still in fits of laughter, a sight the school had never seen before. Dumbledore looked over to the Slytherin Table where Ginevra smiled angelically down at him.

The school started whispering to each other as they saw the headmaster of Hogwarts, protector of the Light, Albus Dumbledore, rush hurriedly out of the Great Hall. Draco squeezed her hand and immediately apologised. 'I'm sorry for not telling you but I knew you wouldn't agree to it and we needed you to acknowledge those who hurt you as our history.' Ginevra just nodded at him, she understood what he meant. Blaise nudged her and she turned to him. He handed her a heavy book and smirked. 'I was supposed to give you this before but I guess I forgot!' Ginevra turned it over and saw written in gilded gold letters, 'The Slytherin Handbook'.

Flicking through the pages she saw chapters on Big School, House Order and all the courteous addresses to be used. Smiling she saw it increase in size, looking at Blaise in astonishment, he turned to the back and her name had been added underneath the First Witches of Slytherin. She had finally been accepted and there was no turning back. Ginevra realised that this could be a new beginning, in the corner she saw Theodore sneaking out the Great Hall through the side door. She shook her head, some things would never change.

_Finis_


End file.
